Naruto el maestro del ki
by Ryu mendez
Summary: ¿Que tal si un niño ignorado por sus padres odiado por su aldea se convierte en el ser mas poderoso del mundo shinobi? mal summary lo se pero den una oportunidad
1. Prologo

prologo

han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyuby en ese tiempo naruto ha sido victima de numerosos atentos a su persona sus padres lo ignoran por sus hermanos menma y naruko uzumaki-namikaze,cuando pide entrenamiento familiar su padre siempre dice lo mismo

Minato: solo retrasaras a tus hermanos que no ves que hellos tienen el poder del zorro.

Naruto resignado busca entrenamiento de su madre solo para decirle lo mismo cansado de esto busca ayuda del alumno de su padre Kakashi hatake que no lo quiere cerca lo hiere con decile"lo lamento pero tus hermanos requieren mas mi ayuda y entrenamiento que tu"

* * *

><p>corteeeeeeeeennnnn bueno he aquii el prologo jeje muy pequeño debo admitir el suiguiente capitulo "adios konoha"<p>

Algo mas quien sera la pareja de naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

aviso

hola jeje se que muchos de ustedes esperaban el capitulo pero no saben que es sabado lo subire el miercoles para corregir los errores posibles y alargar los capitulos para su comodidad asi que porfavor idea,sugerencias sera tomadas en cuenta gracias


	3. Capitulo 2

capitulo 2 "adios konoha

No pertenezco nada solo la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

"adiós konoha"

Han pasada unas semanas después de una horrible golpiza por parte de los aldeanos

Hoy el cumpleaños de "los salvadores" de konoha han festejado el cumpleaños de los gemelos uzumaki-namikaze mientras naruto corría por su vida

Naruto pov

"estoy corriendo sin rumbo fijo buscando a alguien que se apiade de mi porque no entienden que no soy el, solo quiero una vida normal por favor alguien que me AYUDE"

Los aldeanos lo tenían acorralado en una calle sin salida mientras recibía insultos como "maten al demonio", "minato-sama y kushina-sama te tienen lastima porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres de una maldita vez" antes de que algún aldeano pudiera golpear a naruto un hombre apareció vestido de un gi naranja con botas de combate a simple vista se diría un experto en taijutsu que responde al nombre de son goku

(Ustedes monstruos que le han querido hacer a este pobre niño) dijo goku enojado y serio

(El nuestras familias y seres queridos el merece morir porque el es el kyuby) dijo el aldeano mientras todos le daban la razón

-ahora que sabe que soy de seguro me abandonara o me golpeara como los otros- pensaba el muy asustado naruto

(Los únicos que merecen morir son ustedes por juzgar a un niño inocente) dijo goku y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los aldeanos que tenían intenciones de golpear a naruto cayeron inconscientes

(Gracias señor) dijo naruto tímidamente mientras goku le daba una sonrisa sincera

(No agradezcas por cierto mi nombre es goku, son goku y el tuyo) dijo goku

(Naruto, solo naruto) dijo triste

(Oye porque esa cara larga) dijo goku curioso

(Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie se acordo) dijo naruto sumamente triste

(Y tus padres) dijo goku intrigado-de seguro deben estar preocupados por naruto pensaba goku

(Solo se enfocan en mis hermanos y cuando me notan me saludan como si no fuera la gran cosa) dijo naruto con los ojos ensombrecidos y con lagrimas a punto de salir

(y no hay quien te cuide) dijo goku asombrado de que sus padres no le pongan atención a un niño de seis años de edad

(Solo tengo a mis ojisan a teuchi jiji y a áyame-onechan)

(Que te parece si te entreno yo) dijo feliz a ver la mirada de naruto iluminándose

(Claro que si dattebayo) dijo feliz naruto

(Bueno te veo en la puerta oeste de konoha en dos horas para que te puedas despedir) dijo goku retirándose

Y hací naruto se fue a casa para tomar todos los pergaminos sobre control de chackra que podía llevar dejo una nota a sus padres para cuando se enteraran de que no estaba y se había ido, luego de una emotiva despedida con hiruzen saturobi y danzo jiji se fue a la puerta oeste faltaban dos minutos y ahí encontró a goku comiendo ramen de solo kami sabe de donde salio y le puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo

(Naruto estas dispuesto a dejar todo esto atrás)

(Claro que no yo volveré para ser el mejor ninja que existe dattebayo) dijo con una voz determinada goku solo sonrio

(Bueno ya vámonos que milk y gohan deben estar preocupados pon una mano en mi hombro) dijo con una gota de sudor bajando de su sien

(Quien es milk y gohan goku-sama) dijo curioso naruto

(Antes que nada no me digas "sama" que me hace sentir viejo y milk es mi esposa y g ohan mi hijo) dijo el saiyajin

(Perdón por decirle "sama" goku-san jeje) dijo naruto nervioso

(Bueno ya toca mi hombro que ya nos vamos) dijo goku agachándose quedando a la altura de naruto

Ponía sus dedos en su frente tratando de concentrarse en su destino y llegaron a la montaña paoz entraron como si nada hasta que

(GOKU DONDE ESTABAS NO SABES CUANTO ME HE PREOCUPADO POR TI GRANDISIMO BAKA) dijo milk con una sartén en la mano y con ojos que asustarían a madara

(Lo siento milk es que tuve que salvar a este niño de la pesadilla en que vivía) dijo goku con la cara palida

(Mas te vale que me digas o sino te dejare sin comer por una semana) dijo milk con la misma mirada mientras goku se ponía azul del susto

Y asi goku le explico sobre la vida de naruto o bueno lo que conocía de el le menciono a los padres que lo ignoraron a los aldeanos que le golpearon y a los pocos amigos que podía contar con la mano

(Pobre bebe has sufrido tanto lo siento por gritar asi por favor perdóname no quise asustarte) dijo milk con los ojos llorosos

(No se preocupe milk-sama ya estoy acostumbrado jeje) dijo y rio nervioso

(Bueno dejando este tema a un lado naruto quisieras ser mi hijo) dijo goku poniendo a naruto y a milk en shock

(Si tedre a un oto-san y una ka-san que me quieran y se preocupen por mi) dijo naruto dando saltos de alegría

(Bueno milk mañana buscare las esferas para el cambio de sangre) dijo goku

(A por cierto me llevare a gohan) dijo feliz hasta milk le dio en la cabeza con el sarten y le grito

(DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE GOHAN VAYA SOLO LO QUIERES VOLVER UN REBELDE)

(Vamos mama por favor) dijo naruto poniendo el doujutsu mas terrible de todos los ojos de cachorrito no jutsu

(KAWAIII CLARO QUE SI) dijo milk mientras lo ahogaba con un fuerte abrazo

(Milk lo vas a matar si sigues asi) dijo goku con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, al mismo tiempo milk se miraba y soltó a naruto tomando bocanadas de aire mientras decía

(Aire regalo de los dioses cuanto te extrañe)

(Bueno por antes GOHAN VEN AQUÍ POR FAVOR) dijo y grito milk recibiendo un "voy" de parte del saiyajin menor

(Mama quien es el) dijo gohan señalando a naruto

(Gohan que dirias si te digo que el sufrió el peor de los infiernos el solo) dijo goku serio

(Que merece ser feliz) dijo ganándose un abrazo de parte de su madre quien le dijo

(me alegro porque ahora son hermanos el es tu hermano naruto) dijo feliz goku gohan solo atino a decir un "QUEE" al principio fue raro pero luego lo acepto

(muy bien naruto seremos hermanos de hoy en adelante ) dijo gohan ofreciendo le su mano

(Claro que si hermano) dijo naruto estrechando su mano

Y asi comenzó una nueva época de paz y tranquilidad para naruto…


	4. Chapter p 3

hola aqui de nuevo

Advertencia: no pertenesco nada solo la historia

(hablando)

-pensando-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 recuerdos y deseo<p>

Han pasado 3 meses desde que naruto y goku se conocieron, gohan y naruto se han vuelto muy unidos en tan poco tiempo todo feliz listo para el cambio de sangre en estos días naruto con un entrenamiento infernal logro despertar el rinnegan y ha entrenado con el hasta el cansancio logrando enorgullecer a goku y preocupando a milk, gohan se miro muy sorprendido cuando vio los nuevos ojos de su hermano se fue acostumbrando pidió un encuentro amistoso el cual gano gohan, naruto no lo tomo muy bien y siguió entrenando para ser mas fuerte que su hermano ahora domina los seis caminos…

Konoha

El sandaime no la pasaba muy bien que digamos ha pasado un tiempo desde que naruto su "nieto" se fue de la aldea y los únicos que lo notaban eran el, danzo y los dueños de ichiraku´s ramen mientras minato y kushina no a el le daba coraje pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo por la promesa que le hizo a naruto antes de irse…

{Flash back}

Se encuentra a un naruto muy serio enfrente de hiruzen y le dijo

[Jiji no le digas nada a mis padres quiero saber cuanto tiempo les toma saber que no me encuentro por favor prométemelo.]

[Esta bien naruto pero prométeme que volverás sano y salvo] dijo el ex-hokage

[No te preocupes jiji volveré y sere el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos a por cierto podrías inscribirme en la academia] dijo naruto

[Esta bien naruto aquí tienes unos rollos con técnicas poderosas se que las dominaras en poco tiempo]dijo hiruzen entregándole unos cuantos rollos con técnicas muy avanzadas

[Gracias jiji] dijo naruto dándole un abrazo

{Fin de flash back del sandaime}

El sandaime por mucho que quería golpear a minato y kushina se calmo pronto lo sabrán

{Con naruto}

Estaban todos los amigos de goku reunidos en la montaña paoz se asusto al ver a piccolo y se escondió detrás de las piernas de goku

[calmado pequeño mocoso que no te voy a matar] dijo piccolo con su actitud seria sacando un gota de la nuca de todos menos a vegeta

[oye kakarotto quien es el mocoso]dijo vegeta con un toque de curiosidad

[Es mi hijo naruto] dijo goku como si fuera algo normal nadie quiso preguntar mas asi goku puso las esferas en su lugar listo para llamar a shenlong

[QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO LE CONCEDERE UN DESEO] dijo el dragon

[deseo que naruto tenga la sangre de un hibrido saiyajin]dijo o mas bien grito goku

[ESE DESEO ES MUY SENCILLO DE CUMPLIR] dijo el colosal dragon mientras sus ojos brillaron comprendiendo que su deseo fue cumplido naruto brillo su cabello se volvió negro y sus ojos siguieron igual de azules sus marcas de bigotes aun estaban ahí.

-Parece que es muy bueno veo una alma pura y sincera también veo dolor mas sin embargo no tiene deseos de vengarse talvez sea digno de mi doujutsu- pensó shenlong

[Si se cumplió otosan] dijo naruto extrañado

[Por supuesto mocoso solo mirate tu cabello se volvió negro además te creció una cola de mono]dijo piccolo fastidiado

[Una cola de mono genial (3.2.1.) QUUEEE una cola de mono como paso si papa no tiene una tampoco mi hermano la tiene porque la tengo yo ] dijo naruto llorando al estilo anime

[OYE NIÑO QUE TAL SI TE DOY UN REGALO DE MI PARTE] dijo el colosal dragon

[Porque me daría usted un regalo] dijo naruto asustado

[VEO BONDAD EN TI SE QUE HAS SUFRIDO PERO AUN ASI NO TIENES DESEOS DE VEGANZA Y YO RESPETO MUCHO ESO BUENO TE INTERESA O NO] dijo shenlon

[claro que si dattebayo ] dijo naruto dando mini-saltos de alegría

[BIEN PERO TE VA A DOLER UN POCO] dijo el dragon sus ojos nuevamente brillaron mientras naruto gemia de dolor por poco tiempo

[TE HE DADO UN DOUJUTSU PARA QUE SEAS EL MEJOR SE QUE TIENES EL DOUJTSU RINNEGAN PERO ESTE SUPERA POR MUCHO A ESE, SE LLAMA DARAGON'AIZU O OJOS DE DRAGON SUS HABILIDADES LAS DEBES DESCUBRIR TU REQUIERE MUCHO ESFUERZO PARA DESPERTARLOS] dijo el dragon con un toque de soberbia

[como supo que tenia el rinnegan] pregunto naruto curioso

[CUANDO CAMBIABA TU ADN ME DI CUENTA DE ELLO ASI QUE DECIDI DEJARLA POR LO QUE AUN TIENES SANGRE UZUMAKI AHORA ME DEBO IR HASTA OTRA] dijo shelong desapareciendo del lugar mientras las esferas se separaban, tomaban vuelo y se alejaban perdiéndose en el horizonte

[bueno naruto ten entrenaremos yo, vegeta, kaio-sama y piccolo para que logres las faces del super saiyajin ]dijo goku recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de los mencionados

[ Claro otosan veras que te superare y sere el mejor saiyajin de todos los tiempos dattebayo] dijo naruto con una voz determinada

[Asi será hijo] dijo goku con una voz de orgullo puro…

Un nuevo dia empieza para son naruto comenzo con un delicioso desayuo hecho por su kasan bueno se fue a entrenar con vegeta después con piccolo en aumento de velocidad y fuerza luego con goku para resistencia luego de una sesión de entrenamiento con gohan siendo ganador gohan por poco mas no quería entrar en super saiyajin y así siguió

{konoha}

Saturobi ya no lo aguantaba mas reunió al consejo para discutir en un tema tardaron mas o menos unas dos horas ya estando todos presentes esperaban a su "adorado" yondaime-sama para dar comienzo a la reunión cuando alguien entro en un destello amarillo era ni mas ni menos que minato namikaze el hokage de la aldea que vio todo con una mueca de fastidio estaba entrenando con sus hijos hasta que lo mandaron llamar llego con su esposa kushina uzumaki mientras sus hijos se quedaron entrenando con el copinin kakashi hatake aprendiendo unos jutsus

[Bien para que es esta junta] dijo el yondaime

[yo la he convocado minato para tratar al de suma importancia] dijo el sandaime

[Bien y cual es ese tema de suma importancia] dijo minato con cierto deje de curiosidad

[Como han estado tus hijos yondaime-sama] esta vez dijo danzo con un poco de odio en su voz el le había tomado cariño a naruto porque se veía a si mismo en el miradas de odio por cualquier lado de vaya siempre con las miradas es una sorpresa que no se haya vuelto un loco sediento de venganza

[Bien naruko y menma han mejorado mucho en los entrenamientos] dijo minato con orgullo

[Y naruto donde esta no lo he visto en ningún lugar] dijo hiruzen con un poco de ira en su voz

[Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto mina-kun] dijo kushina

[No tengo ni la menor idea kushi-chan creo que debe estar paseándose por la aldea] dijo minato

[NO LO HAN VISTO PORQUE SE FUE DE LA ALDEA HACE TRES MESES Y NO SABEMOS NADA DE EL] grito hiruzen y danzo a la vez

[Que deben estar mintiendo] dijo minato pensando que mentían

[Enserio crees que mentimos yondaime-sama dime que era lo que a naruto mas le gustaba hacer mas] pregunto danzo con rabia

[Salir con sus amigos y comer ramen] Dijo rápidamente kushina

[Dime quien o quienes eran sus "amigos"] pregunto esta vez el sandaime

[Nunca nos lo quiso decir] dijo el yondaime nervioso

[Saben que váyanse a casa y díganle a naruto que le mando un saludo] dijo danzo

Así todos los del consejo se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

{Residencia namikaze}

Llegan los namikaze a su casa para ver a sus hijos practicando unos jutsus de kakashi también vinieron tsunade y jiraiya para entrenarlos y darles los contratos de invocación de las babosas y sapos respectivamente de cada sannin minato y kushina sintieron orgullo de ver a sus hijos entrenar asi derapido mirando a sus hijos cuando los gemelos namikaze-uzumaki se dieron cuenta de que sus padres los veian fueron a abrasarlos

[hola kasan,otosan van a entrenar con nosotros] dijo menma feliz

[okasan y naruto también puede entrenar con nosotros] dijo naruko con esperanza ella siempre quiso ser mas unida con su hermano pero sus entrenamientos no la dejaban acercarse a su hermano

[Esta bien naruko ve y busca a tu hermano hoy daremos comienzo a su entrenamiento de seguro se volverá muy feliz entrenar con sus hermanos] dijo kushina

[no quiero entrenar con ese perdedor okasan solo me retrasara es un maldito estorbo] dijo menma enojado dicho se fue a seguir entrenando con kakashi, tsunade y jiraiya

[Dejemos a menma solo naruko ve a buscar a tu hermano porfavor] dijo minato

Asi naruko se fue a la habitación de su "hermano" naruto sin saber que se iba a encontrar

[Crees que sea buena idea kushi-chan recuerda que ellos tienen el poder y alma del kyuby necesitan mas entrenamiento para controlarlo] dijo minato

[Lo se mina-kun pero también es nuestro hijo y necesita entrenamiento y cariño recuerda lo que nos dijo hirezen y danzo no conocemos nada de el] dijo kushina muy triste

[KASAN, OTOSAN VENGAN A VER ESTO] grito naruko cuando llegaron a la habitación de naruto no encontraron mucho a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían decoración y regalos de cumpleaños naruto no tenia nada solo una gran cantidad de… polvo, polvo por todas partes ellos palidecieron creyendo que lo habían secuestrado hasta que vinieron una nota en la cama de naruto

[Querida familia namikaze-uzumaki] (Si es que llegan a eso)

[podía hacer una lista de cumpleaños olvidados entrenamiento denegado pero no lo hare me voy de casa de una maldita vez no fui, no soy y nunca sere parte de su familia me voy adiós y no intenten buscarme porque no me encontrara

Son naruto]

Su familia estaba devastada su hijo/hermano se había ido y no se dieron cuenta, en eso llegan menma, kakashi, tsunade y jiraiya

[Minato-sensei que pasa ¿porque esta llorando?] Dijo kakashi le extrañaba ver a su sensei

[Se ha ido kakashi, se ha ido en nuestras narices] respondía minato

[Quien se fue] dijo tsunade

[Mi hijo se fue] Dijo kushina

[Pero como si menma y naruko están aquí no falta nadie] dijo jiraiya

[NARUTO SE FUE Y NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE ACASO NO LO VEN] grito naruko

[El perdedor se fue genial una escoria menos] dijo menma recibiendo un golpe en el estomago por parte de naruko

[BAKA NARUTO SE FUE PORQUE PENSABAMOS ESO POR ESO SE FUE DE SEGURO NOS ODIA Y TODO POR NUESTRA CULPA] grito naruko enojándose por no haber tratado mejor a su hermano

[Tsk si se fue era porque es un maldito débil no merece llevar nuestra sangre] dijo menma despreocupadamente largándose del cuarto de naruto

[Minato yo lo puedo buscar con mi red de espionaje] dijo jiraiya

[Gracias jiraiya-sensei también voy a poner a todos los ninjas y ANBUS disponibles para su busqueda] dijo minato secándose las lagrimas

-oni-chan voy a encontrarte y te pediré perdón por no ser buena hermana contigo- pensó naruko con determinación

{Time skip 6 años

Con naruto}

Han pasado seis años desde que naruto fue cambiado de sangre por medio de las esferas del dragon ha aprendido las técnicas de sus nuevos amigos y de su padre logro despertar su doujutsu daragon'aizu que le dio shenlong su chackra no se queda atrás naruto manejaba jutsus de Rank B en adelante aun recordaba como fue su entrenamiento fácil con su otosan medio con kaio-sama y extremadamente difícil con piccolo y vegeta aprendió todas sus técnicas, y a estado tratando de fusionarlas con chackra para mejor poder sus técnicas favoritas eran el kamehameha de su otosan el big bang attack de su tio vegeta(que el lo ve como su tio), el kienza de krillin, el kaioken, el taioyoken bueno sabia muchas de sus técnicas para mejorarlas con kaio-sama entreno con alguien experto en chackra

{Flash back}

Naruto estaba en el planeta del kaio del norte entrenando la gekidama y le conto a kaio-sama sobre que quería entrenar con chackra para su mejor desarrollo para cuando regrese el kaio le envio a dos de los sujetos mas poderosos del mundo shinobi hashirama senju y…. madara uchiha sus esfuerzos llegaron a tal que madara le enseño su mejor técnica el katon: gouka mekkyaku mientra rikudo se sorprendió ya que el tenia las cinco naturalezas de chackra le dijo que si controlaba bien sus afinidades podrá crear sub-elementos los que mas le llamaron la atención era el hyoton y mokuton para entenarlos cuanto antes madara le enseño a controlar el mokuton para no crear arboles por donde vaya, ya que sus selulas senju le daba la habilidad de eso pero no hyoton para eso necesita un maestro en hyoton pero como ninguno de los dos sabían hyoton dejando a naruto un poco triste le dieron unas tecinicas y rollos para que pueda entrenar sus técnicas…

{Fin de flash back}

Vemos a un naruto despidiéndose de sus padres, amigos y de su hermano gohan ya que hoy se iba al mundo shinobi a entrenar y demostrar que no ocupa entrenamiento del hokage ni de sus padrinos

[cuidate mocoso te extrañaremos] dijo piccolo con un toque de ¿tristeza?

[Claro que me cuidare señor piccolo] dijo naruto

[Naruto recuerda que no dejes que se aprovechen de los demás y muéstrale a esos incestos quien manda] dijo vegeta con orgullo ya que se llevaba muy bien con el moco digo el pequeño

[Sochi recuerda que te quiero y que estoy orgullosa de ti] dijo milk con lagrimas en los ojos

[Yo tambie te quiero kasan porfavor no llores te prometo regresar bien] dijo naruto

[Bueno ototo hasta aquí llegaste te volveremos a ver] dijo gohan

[Por supuesto no se desaran de mi tan fácil dattebayo] dijo naruto

[Bueno hijo debes irte te extrañare] dijo goku con felicidad

[Claro otosan yo volveré a verlos para que me visiten] dijo naruto

[Ok hijo cuidate] dijo goku

Naruto uso su tele transportación para irse al planeta kaio para pedirle indicaciones al kaio del norte luego de unos segundos se fue a konoha para tener su equipo para ser el mejor

Llego a las puertas de konoha hasta que

[Alto ahí identifíquese viene por motivo de negocios o es un viajero] dijo un guardia

[Vengo como viajero] mintió naruto con una actitud fría

[Bueno firme estos papeles y lo dejaremos entrar] dijo el otro guardia

[No hay ningún problema] dijo con su actitud fría y calmada así se adetro a la aldea hasta que llego a la torre hokage donde una secretaria lo saludo

[Hola lo lamento pero el hokage no se encuentra esta en la academia ninja] dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa

[Esta bien pero tengo una solicitud para entrar a la academia] dijo naruto con una voz muerta

[bueno aqui esta la solicitud son naruto ¿verdad?] dijo y pregunto la secretaria

[si] se limito a decir naruto

[Bien aqui esta es el salón de iruka omiro salón 206 que pases un buen dia] dijo la secretaria

[Lo hare] dijo naruto

Naruto camino hasta la academia llevaba el rollo que le había dado la secretaria fue al salón 206 del profesor iruka omino toco la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño en una coleta con una cicatriz en la nariz

[en que puedo servirle] dijo iruka

Naruto le entrego el rollo que le había dado la secretaria

[Bueno deja te presento con la clase] dijo cara cortada

[No será necesario] dijo naruto frio en su voz

Iruka entro al salón de clases ahí estaba el hokage y su esposa

[Niños les presento a un nuevo alumno que no ha podido venir por que estuvo en un viaje de entrenamiento pero tiee el permiso de el sandaime hokage] dijo iruka

[Hola mi nombre es naruto, son naruto] dijo naruto mostrando su cara y ropa llevaba una camisa aul cielo de mangas largas con un sueter de color negro con el kanji de "tortuga un pantalón azul marino y unas botas de combate negras

-Sochi- pensó kushina

* * *

><p>aqui el cap jaja<p>

bueno pregunta quieren que hinata este con naruto o menma


	5. Chapter 4 equipos

aqui de dejen comentario plisss

ADVERTENCIA: no suelo en técnica Pertenezco inventado

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Equipo

{Capitulo anterior}

-Sochi- Penso kushina

{Actualmente}

Todos tenían pensamientos diferentes

-ese es naruto se ve mas fuerte-dijo naruko

-naruto,naruto esta aquí porque no nos ha saludado- pensaba el hokage

-el estorbo volvió para que no sabe que no puede hacer nada- pensaba menma

-no le llega ni a los talones a mi sasuke-kun- pensaba la fangirl numero uno la única y molesta chicle con voz de gato castrado (debe oírlo eso asusta mucho)

naruto se presento como si nada hubiera pasado, paso de lado a el hokage y su esposa y ni los miro fue a tomar asiento pero minato lo detuvo

[naruto cuando salgas te veremos en la torre para hablar] dijo minato

[No tenemos nada absolutamente nada de que hablar hokage-sama] dijo naruto frio

Kushina no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras naruto tomaba asiento junto a un sujeto con gafas y camisa que le llegaba hasta el cuello

[Hola mi nombre es son naruto y el tuyo] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[shino aburame] dijo estoico el abúrame

[no vas a correr] dijo shino

[porque debería] dijo naruto confuso

[ya sabes por los insectos y eso muchos corren por temor] dijo shino con un semblante de tristeza

[porque todos lo hagan no significa que yo lo haga] dijo naruto

[gracias] dijo shino

[No hay de que shino-san dime que conocimientos de nuestros compañeros tienes] dijo naruto en voz baja

[no mucho pero bueno te dire lo que se, shikamaru nara es inteligente pero vago, hinata hyunga timida en exceso sobre todo si esta con sasuke-san, sakura y ino tienen la enfermedad de fangirl loca, chouji akimichi si le dices gordo preparate para una pelea amigable, los gemelos namikaze uzumaki uno es arrogante en exceso y la otra es muy amigable y confiada, sasuke uchiha uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes de la masacre uchiha el junto a su hermana, madre e hermano mayor sobrevivieron a la masacre es confiado en su apellido muy, muy pero muy arrogante, kiba inuzuka tiene ese deje de soy el "alfa" amigable pero arrogante eso es todo lo que se] dijo shino

[gracias por la información] dijo naruto

[Bueno alumnos hoy será el examen para gennin son cuatro etapas la primera será escrito la segunda será el lanzamiento de kunai's y shurikens la tercera será los jutsus de academia que son:henge,bushin y kawarimi con un jutsu de su clan y la ultima parte será un torneo de taijutsu]dijo iruka

En el examen escrito naruto tenia la puntuación 100 segudo por sakura con 90, después lo gemelos namikaze con 88 y al final sasuke con 78 en la segunda etapa lanzamiento dee kunai's naruto de nuevo el mejor con 10/10 luego los hermanos uchiha y los gemelos namikaze con 9/10 y asi luego los jutsus todos lo hicieron bien ya después el jutsu hecho por ellos

Menma uso el rasengan con ayuda de sus clones, naruko uso el suiton:temppodama, sasuke uso el katon:bola de fuego(me dio flojera ponerlo en japonés xD)

[supera eso dobe] dijo sasuke con aire de superioridad

Paso naruto y uso el raiton:jibashi no jutsu dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Ese baka que se cree con opacar a mi sasuke-kun me las va a pagar- pensaron simultáneamente chicle gritona, ino y ¿hinata?

[Bueno ultima prueba será un torneo de taijutsu para ver al novato del año] dijo mizuki (aquí no es el maldito que todos queremos y odiamos)

Dio inicio primero con las damas (aquien le importa esto ya sabemos que naruko llego hasta el final además no soy muy bueno en escribir batallas) siendo ganadora naruko, luego el de los hombre

[Example Hijo Naruto vs Shikamaru Nara Combate] Bye Iruka

[listos] dijo recibiendo un "hai" por parte de ambos naruto solo a pareció detrás de el nara dando un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate

[ganador son naruto] dijo iruka

[siguiente combate sasuke uchiha vs menma namikaze] dijo mizuki

[listos haime] dijo mizuki sasuke fue con todo solamente que menma dio una voltereta dándole en la espalda

[basta sauke no puede continuar el ganador es menma] dijo mizuki mientras iruka llevaba al mencionado uchiha a la enfermería

[Suigiente Hijo Combat Naruto vs Enma Namikaze] Bye Mizuki

[listos] dijo [haime]

-siempre quise probar esto Sen saru no jigoku no tatakai (es su estilo de taijutsu)-penso naruto

-al fin demostrare a otosan y a kasan que es un maldito débil- pensó menma

Asi dio inicio la batalla "hermano" vs hermano menma salió a toda velocidad hasta naruto para darle un golpe en la cara en eso naruto desapareció de lugar para encontrarse detrás de menma dándole un golpe en el estomago para mandarlo a estrellarse contra la pared

[menma no puede continuar el ganador y novato del año de los varones es son naruto] dijo mizuki

[pasen por su bandana con el yondaime-sama] dijo iruka recién llegado

Pasaron todos uno por uno hasta que toco con naruto

[toma hijo me pone muy feliz darte esta] pero fue interumpidombruscamente por naruto quitándole la bandana

[gracias hokage-sama] dijo frio naruto para retirarse

{torre hokage 3 horas después}

Estaban el sandaime , danzo, tsunade, jiraiya el hokage y su esposa esperando a su primogénito cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente llego un ANBU con mascara de cuervo (quien será jeje ya saben la respuesta) con naruto en la mano

[gracias itachi-san puedes retirarte] dijo el yondaime no es que le importe que naruto sepa la identidad de su mejor ANBU

[gracias hokage-sama] dijo itachi desapareciendo en un shushin

[bien para que me necesitan] dijo naruto indiferente

[¿Quieres saber por qué te Fuiste] pides Tsunade

[me fui porque ya no soportaba los tratos de mis "padres" ni de los aldeanos] dijo naruto frio

[bueno segunda pregunta con quien te fuiste] dijo ahora jiraiya

[no tengo porque contestar eso] dijo naruto

[maldito mocoso no sabes cuanto estuvimos preocupados por ti] dijo tsunade enojándose

[me da igual si se preocuparon no lo hicieron cuando los aldeanos me golpeaba no se preocupaban cuando quedaba medio muerto porque se preocuparían ahora] dijo naruto con desinteres

[Sochi porfavor perdónanos se que cometimos errores en el pasado pero dejanos darte el cariño que deberíamos haberte dado] dijo kushina con lagrimas en los ojos

[díselo al niño que dejaron de lado, díselo al niño que era cazado como animal el dia de su cumpleaños díselo al niño que fue maltratado a mas no podre díselo a ese niño que creció a la sombra de sus hermanos, díselo porque a mi no me digas nada me voy adiós] dicho eso naruto se fue en un shushin de rayos

[lo hechamos a perder el nos necesitaba y no le dimos nada de amor mina-kun que clase de padres somos] dijo kushina llorando

[tengo una idea pongan a naruto en un equipo con naruko y que kushina sea la jounin encargado de eso] propuso jiraiya

[eso no servia solo harán que se aleje mascuando la puerta se de ustedes] dijo danzo

[si eso aremos pero no solo con un jounin serán dos para que se pueda abrir mas] dijo el hokage

{Al dia suiguiente}

Vemos a un naruto esperando a iruka para darle un equipo y un sensei el quería tener sus amigos no queria a ninguno de sus hermanos ni al uchiha en el equipo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al cara cortada y mizuki-sensei

[Enhorabuena todos se han graduado ahora pararemos con los equipos] dijo mizuki con una sonrisa

Equipo 1

Equipo 2

Equipo 3

Equipo 4

Equipo 5

Equipo 6

Equipo 7 = Uchiha, Sasuke, Sakura puede Namikaze y Kakashi Sensei Runo y toma

Equipo 8 = hyunga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka Shino sensei Kurenai Yuhi y Aburame

Equipo 9= en funcionamiento

Equipo 10 = Ino Yamanaka, Nara Y Que michi Chouji shikamar Asuma sensei saturobi

Equipo 11=sasuki uchiha, naruko namikaze y son naruto tendrán dos sensei (inserte queja de emo gay resentido de mierda) kushina namikaze y mikoto uchiha

Asi todos los equipos salieron de salón ahsta que fue el turno de naruto llegaron sus senseis

[equipo 11 nos vemos en 5 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 11 ] dijo mikoto juntas desaparecieron en un shushin

{5 minutos después}

Ya estaban los tres genin sentados en troncos para dar comienzo a lo que sea que ellas le vayan a poner

[bueno empecemos con las presentaciones digan lo que les gusta, disgusta y su sueño ] dijo mikoto

[buena idea mikoto-san porque o comienzas tu] dijo kushina

[mi nombre es mikoto uchiha mis gustos son entrenar con mi hijos cocinar y leer lo que me disgustan son los pervertidos violadores y mi sueño es alejar a alguien de el camino de la oscuridad vas tu el peli-negro] dijo mikoto señalando al peli-negro

[Mi nombre es son naruto mis gustos son entrenar, la comida de mi kasan entrenar con el señor piccolo y el tio vegeta me disgustan los que dejan de lado a los demás los que creen que con un perdón se arregla todo y los violadores mi sueño es ser tan fuerte como mi otosan] dijo naruto

[mi nombre es naruko namikaze-uzumaki me gustan entrenar con mi otosan y kasan me disguta mi hermano menma y los pervertidos mi sueño es traer a alguien muy importante para mi y pedirle perdón por no ser buena hermana] dijo naruko

[mi nobre es sasuki uchiha me gusta entrenar con kasan y itachi-nisan me disgustan muchas cosas mi sueño es ser una buena kunoichi y tener una familia] dijo sasuki

[mi nombre es kushina namikaze mis gustos son entrenar con mi familia y ayudar con lo que pueda me disgustan los pervertidos y los violadores mi sueño es recuperar a alguien y volver a hacer una buena familia] dijo kushina

[bueno nos vemos mañana para ver si pasan la prueba nos vemos aquí a las 7 de la mañana hasta entonces] dijo mikoto

[adiós hasta mañana] dijo naruto largándose del campo dejando a su "hermana" y "madre" muy tristes

-maldita sea creen que con un perdón y una cara de arrepentimiento se arregla todo demonios no lo puedo creer enserio creen que soy tan estúpido ya tengo una kasan y otosan que se preocupan por mi no los necesito ni a ellos ni al arrogante de mierda- pensó naruto furioso

[nisan esperame tengo que hablar contigo] dijo naruko que corria tratado de alcanzarlo

[no necesito que me explique se lo que pasa pero no con un perdón no se arregla no sabes lo que sufri estando en su sombra no pienso volver a pasar por eso no me hables si no es para algo importante] dijo naruto desapareciendo del lugar

-nisan perdóname- pensaba naruko muy triste llendose a su casa

Vemos a naruto en busca de unas personas que siempre lo apoyaron esas personas eran hiruzen y danzoque supo que estaban en el compuesto saturobi toco la puerta para ser recibido por un niño con camisa amarilla y unos pantalones azules con una bufanda larga azul

[quien eres y que quieres] pregunto el niño

[es de mala educación pedir un nombre si no dices el tuyo primero] dijo naruto

[me llamo konohamaru que deseas] dijo el niño que respondia al nombre konohamaru

[Vengo ONU ver're Danzo Jiji este ojisan Estafeta] Bye Naruto

[si están pasa deja los llamo] dijo muy amable konohamaru

[ok gracias kohamaru-san] dijo naruto mientras esperaba a sus ojisan en la sala

[naruto-kun que te trae por aquí necesitas ayuda con algún jutsu] pregunto hiruzen

[o necesitas un consejo] pregunto danzo

[el consejo verán kushina y naruko creen que con un perdón se arreglara todo y me enfurece que pasar por todo lo que pase creean que con un perdón las perdonare para que me vuelvan hacer lo mismo no es justo no saben que no quiero ser otra vez de su familia ya tengo una familia a los que quiero no es justo] dijo naruto con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

[bueno naruto yo creo que no los perdones te hicieron pasar por un infierno y eso no tiene perdón] dijo el saturobi de edad avanzada

[concuerdo con hiruzen no tienen perdón] dijo danzo

[gracias ojisan, danzo jiji siempre saben lo que necesito oir] dijo naruto limpiándose las lagrimas

[cuando quieras naruto-kun] dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

[pero podrías mostrarnos un jutsu para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto] pregunto danzo

[claro danzo jiji vamos a fuera y se los enseño] dijo naruto saliendo

[bueno este parece un buen lugar mire bien tu también konohamaru sal ya quieres] dijo naruto sonriendo

[lo lameto pero quiero ver que tan fuerte eres naruto-san] dijo konohamaru

[jejejeje bueno mira y talvez te enseñe una] dijo naruto riendo

[sugoi si naruto-nisan] dijo konohamaru con estrellas en los ojos

[Ok Kage Bushin no Jutsu] del IES apareciendo naruto 4 Narutos

[Doton: Doryudan] dijo naruto-clon1 apareciendo un dragon de tierra

[Katon:goryuka] dijo naruto-clon2 apareciendo un dragon de fuego

[raiton:raryuton(no se si esta bien)] dijo naruto-clon3 apareciendo un dragon de rayos

[suiton:suiryuda] dijo naruto-clon4 apareciendo un nuevo dragon de agua

[futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes)(inventada) apareciendo una espada de aire atacando a sus clones desapareciéndolos

[QUUE PUEDE USAR LOS 5 ELEMENTOS] gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

[como lo hiciste] pregunto danzo

[es un secreto pero puedo confiar en ustedes tengo un doujutsu miren]dijo naruto cerrando los ojos para abrirlos mostrando unos ojos morados con anillos color morado metalico

[es el rinnegan como lo obtuviste] pregunto hiruzen

[los desperté con un entrenamiento después de irme ahora lo controlo muy bien] respondió naruto

[que es el rinnegan] pregunto konohamaru

[el rinnegan es el doujutsu mas poderoso de todos también es conocido como ojos de un dios] dijo danzo

[también conozco un jutsu que me enseño alguien temible miren] dijo naruto

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku] grito naruto sacando una gran ráfaga de fuego de su boca

[esa técnica era de era de] tartamudeo hiruzen

[madara uchiha] dijo serio naruto

[como lo conoces mas aun como lo aprendiste] dijo danzo

[lo conocí en un entrenamiento con otosan] dijo naruto

[sugoi puedes enseñarme el jutsu de el dragon de fuego] dijo konohamaru

[es muy avanzado para ti konohamaru ya se cuando te gradúes te enseñare 2 jutsus de cada elemento que te parece serán minimo de rango "B" ] dijo naruto

[Y un jefe sueros] DIJO Konohamaru

[Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos] dijo naruto corriendo

[sin duda será el mejor de todos] dijo el saturobi mayor

[no hay duda solo espero estar aquí para verlo] dijo danzo

[yo también] dijo hiruzen

{en otra parte de la aldea}

Vemos a un naruto entrando en su departamento viendo una fotografía donde están el sus padres, su tio vegeta y el señor piccolo le dio nostalgia ver esa foto

-Pronto Otosan, KASAN, Gohan versión retorno hermano pensando Naruto

{Residencia Namikaze Uzumaki}

Vemos a kushina triste con un álbum de fotos viendo las fotod le dio felices momentos

Ella con su esposo

Ella con naruko y menma

Minato con naruko y menma

Jiraiya Y bocetos estafa Shirayama y Menma

Naruko

Menma

Ninguna de naruto de repente se sintió muy triste al no tener una de el se fue a hacer un té de manzanilla con miel para sus dolores le dolia mucho la cabeza siempre pensaba en el momento que entro al cuarto de naruto y no encontrar nada luego en esa mentira que le dijo que no tenían tiempo para entrenarlo fue mucho peor haberse centrado en sus hermanos que en el, se supone que también es su hijo y no le dieron nada de cariño solo dolor y odio por parte de los aldeanos ellos sin darse cuenta se escapo eso significaba que eran muy malos padres

{universo 7 la tierra}

Vemos a un gohan entrenando sin para recordando que casi pierde contra su hermano pequeño le hubiera ganado si hubiera entrado en super saiyajin no le importaba que lo superara pero el no se quedaría atrás la próxima vez que lo viera le demostraría que aun es fuerte… mientras tanto con su madre

-no se porque pero tengo ganas de matar a una peli-roja descuidada- pendaba milk con una sarten en la mano

[milk ya llegue] dijo goku etrando para luego esquivar un plato que iba hacia su cara

[que pasa milk porque me avientas el plato] dijo mientras lloraba de una manera muy comica

[porque me asustaste te voy a dejar sin comer la próxima vez] dijo milk enojada

[porfavor milk perdóname] dijo goku haciendo el ojos de cachorro no jutsu

[Kawaiiii] leche grito

-gracias naruto por enseñarme esa técnica eres el mejor- pensaba con alegría goku

{con naruto}

[ACHUUUUUUU] estornudo naruto

-jejeje alguien se acordó de mi bueno a dormir que manaña será un dia problemático maldición shikamaru ya me contagiaste tu habito maldito seas- pensaba naruto mientras alguien con peinado de piña con un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda murmurando algo sobre "gente problemática loca"

Asi naruto se fue a dormir para la prueba de mañana

Y este fue el capitulo de la semana si les gusto den a favorite stori y favorite autor no olviden dejar reviw que es lo que me motiva a escribir

Recuerden reviws+autor=a mas capítulos

Historia sin reviws= a autor deprimido

Bueno hasta otra cuídense mucho no se droguen no me odien por subir cap a destiempo coman sus vegetales, estudien todas sus materias coman sano (no coman sano es una trampa)

jejejeje chau chau


	6. aviso nada importante

hola muchos van aver oo ya vieron los errores les pido que me tengan paciencia esto no me ha ocurrido antes pero voy a tratar de corregirlo en el siguiente cap

Gracias

ATTE: Jorge Mendez


	7. Chapter 5 La prueba

hola aqui de nuevo

advertencia: no pertenezco nada

Capitulo 5

{Prueba y misión a nami}

Un nuevo día comienza para naruto quien va volando hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 11, naruto aun recuerda de los consejos de hiruzen y danzo sobre su ex-familia no tenia su perdón no los odiaba pero tampoco los apreciaba, solo les era frio e indiferente ya estaba llegando asi que decidió que era momento de aterrizar para encontrase con su ex-hermana que conversaba con su amiga sasuki uchiha una de las sobrevivientes a la masacre uchiha

-terminemos con esto- pensaba naruto el quería que entre menos tiempo pase con ellos mejor

[aniki llegas temprano kasan y mikoto-sensei aun no llegan] dijo naruko que qeuria conversar con su hermano ella la verdad siempre quiso ser su amiga

[tsk da igual naruko-san voy a entrenar si me necesitan no me llamen] dijo naruto retirándose para entrenar

En ese preciso momento entran los senseis del equipo 11 que venían conversando

[buenos días equipo] dijo kushina feliz

[¿donde esta naruto?] Pregunto mikoto

[esta haya atrás entrenando] dijo sasuki

[bueno llámenlo que daremos inicio a la prueba] dijo kushina

[ya llegue] dijo naruto que vestia una camisa(polera, ramera como quieran llamarla) negra con el kanji de tortuga en la espalda unos pantalones anbu azul rey con unas botaas de combate rojos

[Bien la prueba será que nos quiten estos cascabeles tendrán 5 horas para hacerlo el que no consiga uno será enviado a la academia] dijo seria mikoto

[comienza la prueba] dicho esto todos se fuero a esconder menos naruto que seguía allí

[la mayoría de los ninjas corren tu no enpiezo a creer o no quieres ser un ninja] dijo mikoto tratando de fastidiarlo naruto solo hizo una secuensia de manos

[Doton: Doryudan] gito naruto sacando un dragon de tierra que iba directo hacia mikoto

-no puede ser un gennin no tieno es chakra suficiente para hacer un jutsu elemental- pensaba kushina

Mikoto rápidamente se salió de la trayectoria del dragon

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo mikoto sacando una gigantesca bola de fuego

-llego la hora- pensaba naruto haciendo orta secuensia de manos

[suiton:suiryuda] dijo naruto sacando un nuevo dragon solo que de agua que al chocar con la técnica de mikoto se hizo un vapor gigantesco que naruto aprovecho era su oportunidad para conseguir los cascabeles pero no contaba que kushina estaba detrás suyo

[suiton:teppodama] dijo kushina que estaba detrás de naruto, naruto solo dio una voltereta y le dio un golpe en la nuca sacándola de combate

Naruto corrió llegando detrás de mikoto quien le quito los cascabeles pero quería mas diversión asi que los cambio por unas rocas con un henge

[Futon:Rekudan] dijo naruto quitando el vapor del campo de entrenamiento

[divertido naruto pero te falta conseguir el cascabel i quieres pasar] dijo mikoto

[da igual quiero ver que hacen su hija y la hija del hokage] dijo naruto para desaparecer y a parecer en una rema de árbol

[salgan sino no tendrán cascabel y regresaran a la academia] dijo naruto recordando las reglas

[te mostrare aniki que también soy suerte] dijo naruko

[hmp] dijo naruto

-porque sigue siendo tan friio con nosotros si ya le pedi perdón- pensaba naruko triste

[Katon:gokakyu] grito mikoto sacando orta cola de fuego que naruko esquivo con dificultad

[suiton:teppodama] contraataco naruko

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuki

[naruko trabajemos en equipo para ganar] dijo sasuki

[hecho] respondió naruko

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuki

[Futon:Rekudan] dijo naruko fusionando su ataque con el de su amiga sasuki para hacer las flamas mas calientes

[suiton:teppodama] dijo una recién despertada kushina

-tsk con eso no ganaran supogo que tendre que ayudarles que problemático- pensaba naruto con fastidio bajando del árbol que se encontraba

[naruko-san sasuki-san quieren que los ayude solo trabajando en equipo ganaremos] dijo naruto con ua sonrisa algo forzada

-si aniki nos va a ayudar eso significa que se preocupa por nosotros-pesaba naruko feliz

-se ve lindo- pesaba una roja sasuki

[creo que es un si bueno naruko-san usa jutsus de agua, sasuki-san tu de fuego y yo usare de tierra] dijo naruto

[AHORA] grito naruto

[suiton:teppodama] grito naruko

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuki

[Doton: Doryudan] dijo naruto dijo naruto creando y fusionando su técnica con el de sus compañeras creando un dragon de tiera con los bordes de fuego y su boca con agua que su senseis esquivaron con mucha dificultad hasta que

[TUM TUM TUM TUM](buenos efectos lo se xD) sonaba un reloj

[bien como no han conseguido los cascabeles los tre iran de vuelta a la academ…] pero no pudo terminar porque naruto saco dos cascabeles de su bolsillo entregando los a sus compañeras

[da igual si yo regreso ustedes merecen pasar] dijo naruto

[¿Cuándo?] preguntaron kushino y mikoto a la vez

[cuando creeamos el vapor apreveche y las cambie por unas rocas] dijo naruto

[no naruto-kun tu se los quitaste somos un equipo somos todos o ninguno] dijo sasuki

-naruto-¿kun? Mierda tengo una fangirl kami porque a mi- pensaba naruto con lasgrimas mentales

[los tres están aprobados felicidades] dijo mikoto

[nosotras le llevaremos el informe al hokage hasta pronto] dijo kushina feliz sus hijos habían pasado su prueba que en si era difícil

[adiós] dijo naruto volviendo a su actitud fría

-cuando nos perdonara- pensaban tristes kushina y naruko

-es bueno me gano un gennin se gano mis respetos-

-itachi-nii debe entrenarme mas para ser igual de fuerte que naruto-kun- pensaba sasuki

{unos meses después}

Vemos al equipo 11 en su decima misión atrapar al gato tora el que le haría frente al hokage y ganaría

[el objetivo se esta moviendo sus posiciones donde están] dijo mikoto

[aquí la reina roja lo veo] dijo naruko

[aquí uchiha también lo veo] dijo sasuki

[tsk no podemos tener una mejor misión ya van diez veces que atrapamos al mismo gato] dijo naruto

[negativo solo son gennin no harán misiones de mayor rango] dijo kushina

[a mi señal lo atrapa 1, 2, 3 AHORA] dijo y grito mikoto

Todos se abalansaron sobre el gato pero fue naruto el que lo atrapo lo tenia en su hombre ¿ronroneando?

-que clase de magia negra es esta- pensaron simultanea mente kushina, mikoto, naruko y sasuki

[que esta en genjutsu lo meti a la ilusión de los mil y un peces] dijo naruto retirándose a la torre hokage

{torre hokage}

Vemos a minato contra su peor enemigo la maldición de todo kage el temido y odiado…. Papeleo (que torpe jeje) ya iban cinco pilas de papeleo cuando llego el equipo 11

[equipo 11 recortandose] dijo mikoto y kushina

[y mi querido tora-kun] dijo la esposa del terrateniente

[aquí esta] dijo naruto entregándole al gato

[gracias vamos tora] dijo la señora aplastando al pobre gato

-pobre gato yo tamnien correría si me tuvieran asi- pensaba naruto

[oye otosan no nnos puedes dar una mejor misión] pidió naruko

[si hokage-sama estas misiones son muy fáciles] dijo naruto serio

-no nos ha perdonado- pensaba tristr minato

[esta bien serán los refuersos del equipo 7 llego un mensaje pidiendo refuersos vayan] dijo el hokage

[nos vemos en la puerta este en media hora] dijo mikoto desapareciendo en un shushin

[adiós] solamente dijo naruto y se fue

[vamosnos naruko] dijo sasuki

[esta bien vamos] dijo naruko retirándose del lugar

[mina-kun no nos ha perdonado ahora que vamos a hacer] dijo kushina al borde del llanto

[debemos darle tiempo kushi-chan solo eso] dijo el hokage

{30 minutos despues}

Vemos al equipo 11 correindo a toda velocidad hacia nami no kuni en eso se detienen para descansar

[aniki no estas cansado] pregunto naruko

[no naruko-san toda mi vida he tenido quecorrer hasta cansarme esto es como decirlo un calentamiento] dijo naruto indiferente

-aun se acuerda- pensó kushina

[bueno sigamos] dijo mikoto

[hai] dijeron los gennin

-aniki me ganere tu perdón haci sea lo ultimo que haga- pensaba naruko

{en nami}

Vemos al equipo 7 luchando contra el demonio de la niebla zabusa

[ultimas palabras kakashi] dijo zabusa

[oye tu el que no tiene cejas que demonios le haces al ciclope] dijo naruto que apenas llegaban

[tu que quieres mocoso lárgate o te matare a ti también] dijo zabusa

[intentalo] dijo naruto

-el dobe esta loco- pensaba sasuke

-el estorbo llego le ara compañía a sakura-pensaba menma

-no le llega ni a los talones a mi sasuke-kuunnnn-pensaba la gritona

-Veamos que tiene el demonio de la niebla- pensaba naruto

[suiton:suiryuda no jutsu] dijo zabusa creando un dragon de agua

-tambien le gustan los dragones eh- pensaba naruto

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku no jutsu] dijo naruto todos se sorprendieron que podía hacer esa técnica con un sello de mano

-el dobe debe enseñarme ese jutsu- pensaba con celos el emo

[kage bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto creando dos clones

[Doton: Doryudan no jutsu] dijo el clon1

[Katon:Karyudan no jutsu] dijo el clon2

[futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada d los vientos mil y un cortes inventada)]dijo el naruto original

Antes de que impactaran los jutsus zabusa callo (muerto) con unos senbons en el cuello

[gracias he querido atrapar a zabusa desde que salió de kiri] dijo un anbu

[esta bien anbu-san] dijo naruto retirándose con el equipo

[naruto porque no nos dijiste que podias usar tres elementos] pregunto mikoto

[no preguntaron] dijo naruto

[dobe te exijo que me enseñes el jutsu katon] exigió el emo

[tu no puedes hacer el jutsu baka] dijo naruto

[no le digas baka a mi sasuke-kun el es mejor que tu] grito sakura

[si es mejor que yo entonces porque se quedo temblando eh además tu no me digas nada porque tu no fuiste de ayuda] dijo naruto poniendo en su lugar al chicle

[bien cuando llegemos naruto me daras unas respuestas] dijo el ero-ciclope

[que menma o naruko te las den después de todo lo tienes tiempo para ellos] dijo naruto retirándose del lugar

-maldito ciclope vi que intentaba copiar mis jutsus mejor no hago mis técnicas a base de ki o se volverán locos- pensaba naruto con fastidio

{Casa de tazuna}

[Bien llagamos ahora naruto sabes de quien era esa técnica de katon] pregunto kakashi

[era la tecica personal de madara uchiha] dijo naruto

-como es que un dobe como el puede usar una técnica como esa debe ser mio para matarlo- pensaba el emo recentido

[como fue que la aprendiste] pregunto kaka-teme

[verán eso es un secreto que me llavare a la tumba] dijo naruto

[bien no mas preguntas debemos entrenar ya que zabusa aun esta con vida] dijo kakashi

[como sabe eso sensei nosotros vmos que murió com unas sebon] dijo menma

[veo que te diste cuenta menma uno solo puede matar com senbos si le dan en un punto vital] dijo el ero ciclope

[caundo volvamos a verlo me hare mas fuerte para matarlo] dijo sasuke

-es tan cool- pensaba la chicle andante

-esnserio nos toco cuidar a esta equipo no sobrevivirán- pensaba naruto

-es la oportunidad de demostrarle a naruto-kun que soy fuerte- pensaba sasuki

-aniki te mostrare lo fuerte que soy- pensaba naruko

[NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN NO DERROTARAN A GATO USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES SUFRIR NI PERDER A ALGUIEN] grito inari

Naruto levanto a inari

[crees que no se lo que es sufrir eh tuve que correr por mi vida desde los cuatro, los cuatro años yo he tenido mas intentos de asesinato que cualquier persona, mis padre no me cuidaban no se preoucupaban por mi solo por mis hermanos hasta que no lo soporte mas y me large sabes lo que es despertar y desear que todo sea diferente que una persona se preocupe por ti tu tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo yo no tengo a nadie absolutamente a nadie hasta que conocía goku-otosan y milk-kasan y a mi hermano mayor gohan solo para volver y que todo sea lo mismo la gente de donde vengo son unos malditos hipócritas] dijo naruto enojado

[me voy a entrenar no me esperen] dijo naruto saliendo del hogar del constructor de puentes

Al poco tiempo se encontraba en medio del bosque destrozando arboles con sus manos

-mierda no tengo ganas de ver a esos malditos que se hacen llamar mis padres un padre no descuida a su hijo una madre debe darle cariño porque a mi no me dieron eso solo quería algo de atención pero no-pensaba naruto furioso mientras destrozaba otro árbol

-debo detenerme si no dejare el bosque sin la mitad de arboles- pensaba naruto deteniéndose ya llevaba mas de diez arboles finalmente se quedo dormido en el bosque esperando el dia siguiente

* * *

><p>chau chau<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

hola aqui de nuevo vamos a por el cap

ADVERTENCIA:no pertenezco nada solo tecnicas que invente

Capitulo 6

{batalla en el puente}

vemos a un naruto tranquilamente dormido en medio del bosque hasta que un (chico) tenia intenciones de levantarlo

[oye despierta si no podrías tener un resfriado] dijo la persona desconocida

[no es tan fácil que me enferme por cierto soy naruto, son naruto y tu nombre es] dijo naruto muy amable

[haku vengo por unas hierbas medicinales para un amigo] dijo haku

[o que le paso a tu amigo] dijo naruto con curiosidad

[fue atacado por unos ninjas] dijo haku

[te puedo ayudar] dijo naruto

[si veo que has entrenado] dijo haku viendo los arboles destrozados

[si estuve entrenando para ser mas fuerte] dijo naruto

[pero si ya eres fuerte porque quieres ser mas fuerte] pregunto haku

[porque quiero ser de ayuda cuando otosan este en problemas] dijo naruto mientras tomaba unas yerbas medicinales y las ponía e un cesto

[bueno me voy nos volveremos a ver a por cierto soy hombre] dijo haku volteando a ver la expresión de naruto que solo reia

[jajaja en verdad crees que voy a creer que eres hombre un hombre no es tan lindo como tu] dijo naruto

Haku se sonroja [como lo supiste] pregunto haku

[se nota en tu forma de caminar y en tu voz un hombre no tiene una voz aguda] dijo naruto

[dile a zabuza que se recupere pronto quiero volver a pelear con el] dijo naruto retirándose del lugar

-como lo supo eso disimule bien pero es lindo- pensaba una muy roja haku

{en casa del constructor de puentes}

Vemos a naruto entrando por la puerta del hogar cuando vio que no había nadie en casa

[hola hay alguien en casa] dijo naruto

[naruto-san en la cocina] dijo la hija del constructor

[donde están todos] pregunto naruto

[salieron temprano hacia el bosque] dijo tsunami

[esta bien me voy a ver si los encuentro adiós tsunami] dijo naruto corriendo fuera del hogar

{bosque 10 minutos después}

Vemos al equipo 7 y 11 entrenando en escala de arboles cundo naruto llego

[hola que hacen] dijo naruto no quería ver la cara de sus hermanos

[que crees que hacemos dobe estamos entrenando en algo que tu no sabes hacer]dijo el emo

[escala de arboles con los pies que aburrido si lo hacen aganlo mas divertido pongan kunais en el piso para que se otiven a no caer] dijo naruto sadicamente

-parece como si anko lo hubiera entrenado- pensaba el ciclope

[tu no lo sabes hacer estorbo porque no te vas]dijo menma

[mira y calla] dijo naruto subiendo el árbol como si nada y bajando

[debes enseñarme todo lo que sabes] le exigió sasuke

[no porque debería] dijo naruto

[porque soy de elite] dijo sasuke

[y eso me debe importar porque] dijo naruto

[porque me debes respeto tarado] dijo sasuke

[dos palabras emo resentido] dijo naruto ganándose unas risas de naruko, sasuki y mikoto

[me voy a entrenar sasuki quieres tener un encuentro amistoso conmigo] pregunto naruto

[yo etto claro] dijo sasuki

-podre copiar algunas técnicas genial- pensaba kakashi con el sharingan descubierto

[ bien comencemos] dijo naruto poniéndose en pose de batalla

[de acuerdo Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuki mandando una bola de fuego a naruto que lo esquivo como si nada

[kaioken] dijo naruto mientras su cuerpo se ponía rojo

-el manto de kyuby pero si su poder y conciencia esta encerrado en naruko y menma- pensaba kushina

-que es esa técnica el sharingan no lo puede copiar- pensaba el ero ciclope

[que es esa técnica] pregunto sasuki

[es el kaioken una técnica que aumenta mi velocidad y fuerza] dijo naruto detrás de sasuki co un kunai en el cuello

[gane] dijo naruto desactivado su técnica

Todos tenían la boca hasta el piso parecían buzon de correo

[cierren la boca quieren no es nada del otro mundo] dijo naruto

[como es que el sharingan no lo puede copiar] pregunto kakashi

[es problemático dar explicaciones] dijo naruto mientras bosteceaba

[estorbo dame esa técnica solo yo puedo usarla] dijo menma

[no no te la dare porque es un secreto de clan] dijo naruto

[si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el futuro heredero del clan namikaze] dijo menma con una sonrisa arrogante

[yo no hablo de ese clan yo hablo de mi clan dragon] dijo naruto

[no existe un clan dragon] dijo sakura

[a no miren kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo naruto mientras una bola de humo aparecia saliendo de esta un mini-dragon

-kawaiiii- pensaban todas las mujeres excepto la tabla

[que necesita naruto-sama] dijo el dragon

[no es nada importante agon solo les demostraba un miembro del clan dragon] dijo naruto rascándose la nuca

[bueno me voy adiós naruto-sama] dijo el dragon esfumándose en una bola de humo

[con eso queda claro el clan dragon es uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo shinobi siendo yo su primer invocador] dijo naruto

[dame ese rollo de invocación para yo ser quien los invoque ya que tu no mereces ese poder solo yo] dijo sasuke

[si baka dáselo solo alguien tan cool como sasuke-kun merece ese poder no un perdedor como tu] dijo la tabla

[nahh prefiero ver que se muere de envidia por no tener un contrato de invocación tan genial como los dragones bueno me voy adiós] dijo naruto retirandoce dejando a un mas que ardido sasuke y un celoso menma

-si ese contrato es tan fuerte el de los sapos no le harán nada debo tener ese contrato- pensaba un menma muy celoso

{una semana despues}

En esta semana no ha sido la mejor para naruto primero su hermano le exigia que le diera el contrato, luego sasuke le exigia que le enseñara todo lo que sabe y para colmo kakashi le pesia que si podía llevarlo a sus entrenamientos para copiar algunas técnicas decir que naruto estaba molesto era como decir que el papeleo es lo mejor que le ha pasado a un kage van unas semanas desde que llegaron a nami para detener a gato

-ya van unas semanas pero se me hacen meses haaa ya quiero regresar a casa para entrenar aun me falta lograr la técnica que otosama me dio- pensaba naruto mientras caminaba a la casa de tazuna cuando vio a dos hombres tratando de secuestrar a tsunami

[dejen a kasan en paz] grito inari

[jeje mira que tenemos aquí un niño que quiere ser héroe vamos a matarlo] dijo el maton uno

[no dejemos eso para después ahora quiero divertirme con ella] dijo el maton dos mirando a tsunami

[conmigo hagan lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hijo en paz] dijo tsunami

[vamos a matarlo y tu vas a ver como…] pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que callo inconciente

[váyanse o los mato] dijo naruto molesto

[no, nos iremos sin nuestro objetivo] dijo el maton 2

[yo te lo adverti tsunami inari cierren sus ojos] ordeno naruto

[hai] dijeron los dos

[Katon:Kuro hi kara no bimu(rayo del fuego negro) (inventada)] grito naruto calcinando al hombre

[ya pueden abrilos] dijo naruto

[donde se fueron los otros] pregunto naruto

[fueron al puente a proteger a mi padre] dijo tsunami

[ire hacia halla pero antes mokuton:moku bushin no jutsu(jutsu de clones de madera)]dijo naruto saliendo un clon dde madera

[cuidalos porfavor] dijo naruto

[no hay problema jefe] dijo el clon

Naruto corria hacia el puente para salvar a sus compañeros

{puente}

Vemos a un kakashi y unas mikoto y kushina muy cansada mientras sasuke y sasuki luchaban contra un ambu en un domo de hielo, los demás excepto menma estaban cuidando a tazuna menma intentaba hacerle lucha a zabuza

[ultimas palabras mocoso] dijo zabuza

[solo una rasengan] dijo menma con un clon creaba un rasengan que impacto el pecho de zabuza para luego darse cuenta que era un clon de agua

[jaja buena técnica mocoso pero con eso no ganaras] dijo zabuza

[oye zabuza tu pelea es conmigo no con el arrogante] se escucho una voz salir de los arboles

[sal de una vez para matarte] grito zabuza

[aquí estoy] dijo la voz par salir de los arboles y ver que era naruto

[TU hoy moriras mizu bushin no jutsu]dijo zabuza creando dos clones

[con eso no ganaras futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada d los vientos mil y un cortes)] dijo aruto desapareciendo a los clones

[eres bueno pero no podras con esto suiton:suiryuda] dijo zabuza sacando un dragon de agua que iba directo hacia naruto

-tipico- pensó naruto

[ kaioken] dijo naruto saliendo un poder rojizo de su cuerpo

[ Katon:Karyudan] dijo naruto sacando un dragon de fuego mucho mayor que otros dragones

-que poder- pensaba mikoto

-este es el poder de naruto-pensaba naruko

-ese baka solo opaca a mi sasuke-kun- pensaba sakura

Los dragones desaparecieron creándose un vapor que tapo los ojos de todos

-este es mi elemento- pensaba zabuza

-ahora o nunca- pensaba naruto

[suiton:suiryuda] dijo zabuza

Naruto esquivo el dragon de agua con mucha facilidad uso la tele-transportacion apareciendo detrás de zabuza

-pero como lo hizo- pensaba zabuza

[tal parece que no somos ya enemigos zabuza] dijo naruto

[porque] dijo zabuza

[por ese enano que trajo a sus matones para matranos voy por el anbu que nos venga a ayudar] dijo naruto

{con haku}

Haku había estado luchando con dos uchihas que habían despertado el sharingan pero aun no igualan su velocidad  
>[no podrán ganar ríndanse no quiero matarlos pero si es necesario lo hare] dijo haku<p>

[alto] grito naruto entrando al domo

[como entraste dobe] exigió saber sasuke

[cállate uchiha que no estoy de humor haku hay matones afuera debemos ayudar a zabuza porque solo no podrá] dijo naruto

[esta bien naruto-kun] dijo haku

-mierdaa otra no por fevor kami que hice para merecer esto- pesaba naruto con lagrimas mentales

{fuera del domo de haku}

Están todos reunidos para hacer frente a los matones cuando naruto dio un paso hacia adelante

[yo me encergo ya que ustedes no tienen casi chakra] dijo naruto

[pero sochi] dijo kushina

[no me diga haci sensei yo me ocupo] dijo naruto

[que tu solo podras con todos ellos no me hagas reir mocoso tu solo no puedes] dijo gato

Naruto solo hizo una secuencia de manos

[Doton: Doryudan no jutsu] dijo naruto sacando un dragon de tierra, hizo otra secuencia de manos

[futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada d los vientos mil y un cortes)] dijo anruto sacando una espada de viento dacapitando a unos 50 tipos solo faltaban otros cincuenta

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku no jutsu] dijo naruto matando a los que le faltaban

[por favor no me mates te dare lo que quieras dinero, poder tu elige] dijo gato arrodillado

[quiero que mueras] dijo naruto lanzando a gato al cielo

[kienza] dijo naruto sacando lo que parecía una shuriquen sin puntas cortando a gato por la mitad

-nunca hacer enojar a naruto- era el pensamiento de la mayoría

-este gaki si me agrada- pensaba zabuza

[bien ya que todo termino haku puedo pedirte un favor] dijo naruto

[claro que necesitas] dijo haku

[quiero que me enseñes hyoton] dijo naruto

[tienes los elementos o kekkein genkai (no tengo idea de cómo se escribe)para controlar el hyoton] dijo haku

[los elementos son los que tengo te ofrezco una idea vengan con nosotros a konoha se que serán bienvenidos vamos digan que si] dijo naruto con voz infantil en lo ultimo

[debemos pensarlo] dijo zabuza

[zabuza-sama recuerde que somos renegados en kiri konoha es una opción para vivir ahí] dijo haku

[bien iremos pero si es una trampa] dijo zabuza

[si los mendan a kiri yo mismo ire por ustedes no importa si soy renegado o no] dijo naruto seriamente

[aceptamos] dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo la verdad es que ya estaban cansados de huir de pueblo en pueblo estar en un lugar estable como konoha seria lindo

[bien kakashi cuando partimos] dijo naruto

[en unas semanas en lo que nos reponemos] dijo kakashi con un poco de molestia el quería copiar esas técnicas para luego enseñarlas a sus mejores alumnos sasuke y menma pero no lo consiguió

[bien ya que nos quedaremos en nami unas semanas mas no hay problema] dijo naruto


	9. Chapter 9

hola aqui de nuevo

Advertencia: no pertenesco nada solo la historia

(hablando)

-pensando-

* * *

><p>{capitulo 7}<p>

{regreso y partida a uzushiogakure}

Han pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de gato a manos de naruto en este tiempo el puebnte ya estaba casi terminado, naruto ya había comenzado con el hyoton para su rápido dominio creaba clones para ganar mas experiencia también se ha vuelto muy unido con haku y zabuza, en este momento naruto se encuentra practicando unos jutsus de hyoton las metas de naruto eran muy fáciles y difíciles a la vez

1.- controlar el hyoton

2.-entrar en la face super saiyajin 2( que en el tiempo que estuvo con goku pudo dominar la face 1)

3.- iniciar el fuinjutsu

4.- mejorar en su taijutsu ya que tenia unas fallas en su defensa y eso no le seria útil en una batalla realmente difícil

Pero aun tenia bastante tiempo para eso ahora se preocupaba de que el yondaime aceptara a haku y zabuza pero si no se lo pediría a su ojisan saturobi, con los demás no era tan bien sus senseis estaban recuperándose mientras los equipos entrenaba en los jutsus que tenían y querían aprender los mas enfocados eran menma y sasuke uno para ganarle a su "débil y estorboso" hermano y sasuke para que le diera todo lo que tenia para su venganza sin sentido

[hey que les parece un encuentro solo jutsus] dijo naruko ya que también quería demostrar a su hermano que también era fuerte mientras naruto que se encontraba a unos metros solo estaba meditando

[dobe que no quieres entrenar o tienes miedo de salir lastimado] dijo sasuke ganadose una mirada fría de la uchiha y la namikaze

[ven estorbo que te demostrare que yo soy mejor que tu] dijo menma

[si lo hago me dejaran en paz para poder entrenar] dijo naruto indiferente

[bueno comencemos quien serán los primeros que luchen] dijo naruto

[serán sasuke vs menma, sakura vs sasuki y yo y haku] dijo naruko

[y yo] dijo naruto

[tu pues tu con el que gane de sasuke y menma] dijo naruko

[ok] dijo naruto

Ganadores de los encuentros hasta el momento: menma y sasuki

Vemos a un naruto enfrente de menma que reia con arrogancia

[sabes perdedor no tienes oportunidad contra mi mejor ríndete y dame ese rollo de invocación] dijo menma

[en tus sueños perdedor no tendras este rollo] dijo naruto

Menma hacia sellos a una velocidad tremenda [Futon:Rekudan] dijo menma

[típico de un arrogante como tu Katon:gokakyu] dijo naruto lanzando una gran bola de fuego

-ese es mi jutsu maldito seas dobe- pensaba el emo

-solo quiere opacar a mi sasuke-kun- pensaba sakura

Menma que a duras esquivo la bola de fuego hizo un clon que juntos comenzaron a crear un rasengan

[rasengan] dijo menma corriendo hacia naruto

-a si que quieres jugar eh juguemos- pesaba naruto esquivando el rasengan de menma

[aquí perderás menma Suiton:Kojun mizu (Gran chorro de agua)(inventada)]dijo naruto que dio directo a menma ganando el encuentro

[hmp eso fue entretenido] dijo naruto

[bien haku te toca espero que ganes] dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa

[asi será naruto-kun] dijo haku

[comencemos haku-san] dijo naruko en pose de pelea

[Hyoton:Hyoryudan] dijo haku sacando un dragon de hielo

[diablos suiton:teppodama] dijo naruko tratando de interceptar el jutsu de haku pero no podía en ese momento el jutsu de haku dio directo hacia naruko dejándola fuera de combate

[has dado una pelea algo divertida naruko-san] dijo haku retirándose hacia donde estaba naruto

[viste eso naruto-kun he ganado] dijo haku muy feliz

[ya veo haku-chan sabia que ganarías] dijo naruto

[vamos a ver si los senseis ya se recuperaron para irnos tengo un asunto importante que arreglar] dijo naruto

[hai] dijo la mayoría

{30 minutos después casa de tazuna}

Están todos los jounins ya recuperados cuando llegaron los gennins para ver como se encontraban

[veo que están bien vayamos de regreso a la aldea] propuso naruto

[si ya vámonos kasan tengo que pedirle a itachi-nii que me entrene] dijo sasuki

[bien kakashi que tal si ya nos vallamos] dijo kushina

[si tenemos que irnos para que pueda comprar el nuevo de icha icha Paradise] dijo kakashi

{minutos después}

Están todos despidiéndose listos para irse hacia konoha

[como le pondremos al puente otosama] dijo inari

[que tal el super puente que el genial tazuna construyo] dijo tazuna

[mejor el gran puente naruto] dijo inari con una gota de sudor en la nuca

[puede funcionar de todas maneras ya es tiempo que naruto tenga algo propio] dijo tazuna

[entonces se llamara el gran puente naruto] grito inari para que los ninjas lo escuchasen

[acabo de oir el gran puente naruto] dijo haku

[creo que si bueno] dijo naruto

-hmp un tonto puente para un tonto humano- pensaba menma y sasuke

{unos días despues}

Están los ninjas caminando hacia las puertas de konoha que entraron como si nada para llegar a la torre hokage donde al entrar todos fueron separándose hacia sus casas ya que recibieron su pago haku había dicho que quería ser medico donde el hokage la puso en el trabajo de hospital zabuza seria jounin pero estaría bajo vigilancia anbu por unos meses, en cuanto a naruto iba hacia la casa de hiruzen para ver si le ayudaba con una duda que tenia en su cabeza cuando un hombre con cabellera blanca se mostraba ante el ese no era ni mas ni menos que el gama sannin jiraiya

[oye gaki como te ha ido que acaso no me reconoces] dijo jiraiya fingiendo tristeza

[me da igual quien sea] dijo frio naruto

[mocoso mas respeto que le hablas a tu padrino, bueno vengo a ver si quieres firmar el contrato de los sapos y también vengo a ofrecerte entrenamiento] dijo jiraiya esperando un "si" de parte del rubio

[no ya tengo un contrato que supera al de los sapos y no necesito tu entrenamiento además si es mi padrino donde estaba cuando me golpeaban, donde estaba cuando necesitaba entrenamiento contestare por ti con mis hermanos siempre con mis hermanos nunca conmigo tu y la vieja de tsunade me dan asco dejan a su suerte a un niño que necesitaba muchas cosa una de ellas cariño pero no ustedes están o estaba cegados por su favoritismo asique porque no mejor te vas y me dejas tranquilo de una maldita vez] dijo naruto con unas palabras muy rudas pero muy ciertas

[lamento haberte echo pasar por todo eso quiero demostrarte que estoy arrepentido solo quiero arreglar mi error] dijo jiraiya

[me da igual si esta arrepentido esa ya es cosa de ti, yo aprendi que un simple perdón no basta una cara de arrepentimiento solo es una mascara de hipocresía asique sabes que por mi te puedes ir al diablo] dijo naruto retirándose

-debo seguir intetando ya que el puede ser el niño de la profesia que me hablaron los sapos- pensaba jiraiya

{compuesto saturobi}

Vemos a un naruto tocando la puerta para ser recibido por el sandaime hokage

[ahhh naruto que puedo hacer por ti] dijo el sandaime

[jiji necesito saber el lugar donde se encuentra uzushiogakure] dijo naruto serio

[bueno te dare un mapa para que puedas llegar aunque no se para que quieres ir a ese lugar] dijo el viejo con curiosidad

[voy a ver que puedo encontrar algo sobre mis ancestros] dijo naruto

[bien toma el mapa ve con cuidado] dijo hiruzen entregándole el mapa

[asi lo hare ojisan ya veras que volveré en dentro de poco adiós] dijo naruto corriendo

-naruto que asuntos tendras para ir a uzushiogakure- pensaba el de avanzada edad

-bien ahora vere si encuentro lo que busco- dijo naruto lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea para usa la técnica bukujutsu (técnica para volar) para encaminarse hacia uzushio

{cerca uzushiogakure media hora despues}

Naruto volaba a una velocidad extrema para dirigirse hacia uzu cuando se detuvo para ver el mapa

-según aprendi uzu tiene defensas naturales y una barrera que ni siquiera kushina ha pasado veamos si tengo tanta suerte- pesaba naruto quien se mordió el pulgar para dejar caer gotas de sangre sobre la barrera haciendo que esta desaparezca

-quien lo diria si tengo suerte- pensaba naruto

Ya había entrado a la aldea buscaba algo en particular el sabia que los uzumaki teian contratos poderosos asique comezo a buscar encontró un libro de fuinjutsu, unas espadas que le serán útil para un futuro varios contratos pero no el que buscaba

-donde estarás- pensaba naruto que entro a un edificio y encontró un rollo de invocación que decía tigres (que clase de tigres serán muajajajaja) naruto lo firmo para invocar al jefe del clan para su sorpresa esa era la invocación que buscaba era un enorme tigre con unos dientes algo grandes pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca

[QUIEN HA FIRMADO MI CONTRATO] dijo el enorme tigre

[OIGA JEFE TIGRE AQUÍ ABAJO] grito naruto haciendo que el tigre lo viera

[QUE UN MOCOSO COMO TU COMO HAS LOGRADO FIRMAR SI NO TE VES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO] dijo el tigre mofándose

[si como diga jefe gato] dijo naruto sacándole una vena al tigre

[MALDITO GAKI NO SABES QUE CLASE DE TIGRE SOY YO SOY EL UNICO EL MAS PODERSOSO EL JEFE DE LOS TIGRES DIENTES DE SABLE EL TIGRE MAS PELIGROSO DEL MUNDO] dijo el tigre con orgullo

[si como diga pudo ser su invocador si o no] dijo naruto

[TENDRAS QUE PASAR LA PREUBA DEBES DARME UN COLPE, UN RAGUÑO O ALGO] DIJO EL TIGRE

[eso es todo hmp bueno terminemos con esto kage bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto apareciendo otros cuatro peli-negros iguales

[suiton:raihinguu-otasame(tiburon de agua ascendente)(inventada)] dijo el clon 1 sacando un gran tiburón que ascendió y descendió para chocar sobre la tierra

-es rápido- pensaba naruto

[con eso no me ganaras mocoso] dijo el tigre

[suiton:suiryuda] dijo el clon 2

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku] dijo el clon 3

[Futon:Repussho] dijo el clon 4

Al ver que ningún ataque le dio solo se le ocurrió una cosa

[ka me ha me] dijo naruto

-que pretende el mocoso- pensaba el tigre para quedar en shock ya que naruto había desaparecido

[haaaaaaaaaaa] dijo naruto sacando el kamehameha logrando quitar unos cuentos pelos al tigre

{konoha en esos momentos}

Vemos a minato en su lucha contra el papeleo que se detuvo para ver el resplandor que se veía a lo lejos

-es una clase de jutsu porque hace tanto viento no espera un momento los papeles- pesaba minato viendo la pila de papeles que luchaban para quedarse minato lo único que hizo fue sostener la mitad de los papeles pero no dio resultado ya que todos los papeles se regaron

-papeles aire NOOOOOOOOO- pesaba o mas bien gritaba en sus interiores maldiciendo quien haya hecho ese jutsu lo iba a pagar muy caro

{uzushio ahora}

[oi gaki porque lo desviaste si me ibas a dar directo] pregunto el tigre

[no quería matarte eso es todo además solo quería quitarte unos cuantos pelos eso era todo asi que pase] dijo naruto

[si gaki pasaste odio admitirlo pero me ganaste de una forma justa puedes invocarnos cuando desees] dijo el tigre para desaparecer en una nube de humo

-bien ya tengo tres ya no necesito mas uff cuando jiji lo sepa se morirá- pensaba naruto mientras en el compuesto saturobi un señor de edad avanzada estornudo

-alguien esta pensando en mi espero que a naruto no le haya pasado nada malo- pesaba el sandaime

-bien hora de irme mejor inicio con el fuinjutsu para crear barreras y otras cosas con lo que aprenderé jeje- pensaba naruto mientras caminaba hasta la salida de la aldea

-ademas tengo que ver cuando serán los exámenes chunnin para ver si puedo invitar a otosan, kasan ,gohan y a los demás - pensaba el semi saiyajin para utilizar nuevamente la técnica de bukujutsu para regresar a la aldea de konoha

{konoha una hora despues}

Logramos ver a un naruto que desendia para no levantar sospechas cuando logro pasar las puertas de konoha se fue a su departamento hoy era un largo dia necesitaba descanzar pero antes fue a ichirakus por algo de ramen creo un clon de madera para informar a saturobi que ya había regresado cuando llego su boca se hizo agua no había comido ramen desde que llego al punto de casi llegar vio como su hermana naruko estaba conversando con sus amigas sasuki y ino a naruto básicamente no le importo y fue por algo de ramen al entrar vio a una chica castaña que llevaba delantal cuando entro su hermana lo vio tenia ganas de hablar con su hermano pero al verlo con rasguños decidió que no era buen momento pero las otras dos tenían otros pensamientos

-ese es naruto que bien se ve- pesaba ino

-ese es naruto-kun se ve muy lindo- pensaba sasuki

[áyame, áyame onee-chan donde estas] dijo naruto con voz infantil

[na na na naruto] dijo áyame saltando la barra para golpear al pelinegro, si se veía diferente pero ella reconocia a ese tierno niño que sufria por los aldeanos

[ita ita áyame onee-chan porque me pegas] dijo naruto

[baka no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos] dijo áyame abrazandolo

[perdón áyame-onee-chan pero ya volvi a probar tu ramen] dijo naruto

[claro que te doy] dijo áyame

[quiero 30 tazones de miso y 25 de cerdo] dijo naruto

[a la orden] dijo áyame

Luego de preguntas y mas preguntas naruto pago y se fue a su casa pero no contaba que su hermana estaba siguiendo en eso naruto se detuvo

[cuanto mas vas a estar espiándome naruko-san] dijo naruto frio

[aniki yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros por favor dejame acercarme a ti] dijo naruko como una suplica

[naruko-san tu no puedes entenderme tu no fuiste golpeada por los aldeanos, tu no fuiste dejada de lado por tu familia tu no fuiste la que vivio en la sombra de sus hermanos asique no me pidas que te deje acercarme hacia ti talvez en el futuro pero ahora no sigo dolido por tu familia y por esta aldea si volvi fue para que vean que no necesito entrenamiento de unos sannins, un hokage y una uzumaki te agradecería que no volvieras a decir de mi olvidate no quiero no soporto ver como todos los niños crecieron con amor yo no puedo perdonar tan fácil eso] dijo naruto entrando a su casa dejando a una naruko en shock

-que hicimos otosama, kasan que hemos hecho- pensaba naruko

Y esteeeeeeee fue el cap de la semana si les gusto dejen review que es lo que me motiva a seguir con la historia ahora vamos a lo serio ¿Qué villano será apropiado para naruto? Solo dbz ya que si lo enfrento con ninjas terminaran muertos, otra cosa si ven algo mal en la historia háganmelo saber como siempre quejas ideas serán tomadas en cuenta que tengan una linda semana chau chau…

PS: si ven a santa díganle que porque no me trajo mi bicicleta que le pedi de niño

PSS: naruko si será perdonada pero no como hermana sino como amiga y naruto será mas abierto con ella pero solo con ella y sasuki

PSS: les gustaría un crosover naruto-pokemon o una historia de naruto donde será un niño olvidado con esta será con fem-kyubi


	10. Chapter 10

{capitulo 8}

{examen chunnin parte uno}

Un nuevo dia comienza para naruto que fue a la casa de hiruzen saturobi por unos consejos en su taijutsu que veía unas fallas en su defensa su taijutsu se componía en el ataque ofensivo no en el defensivo por lo cual el quería arreglar esa pequeña falla hasta que konohamaru llego para pedirle que si lo entrenaba a lo que naruto le dijo que si le enseño jutsus básicos como el bushin el kawarimi y henge también le enseño la escala de arboles para que tenga un buen control de chakra que a konohamaru le costaba mucho dominar, mientras tanto hiruzen miraba todo con una sonrisa de orgullo, naruto se fue ya sabiendo que debía hacer con su taijutsu fue corriendo hasta su departamento pero antes iba a ver si zabuuza le enseñaba kejutsu ya que también quería saber como manejar la espada y que mejor que uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla lo encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se acerco y dijo

[oiga zabuza-san] dijo naruto mientras zabuza lo miraba

[que ocurre gaki crei que estarías con el viejo o con haku] dijo zabuza

[no bueno tal vez vaya a ver a haku después pero vengo a ver si puedes enseñarme kenjutsu] dijo naruto

[porque yo no seria mejor que te enseñe la esposa del yondaime] dijo zabuza con curiosidad

[nahh no quiero entrenamiento con ella además que mejor que entrenar con un espadachín de la niebla] dijo naruto

[me convences gaki bien entrenaremos después porque aun me están vigilando] dijo zabuza

[esta bien zabuza-san yo volveré cuando le dejen de vigilar adiós] dijo naruto retirándose para ver a sus compañeros de equipo

-el gaki tiene potencial- pensaba zabuza antes de seguir entrenando

Naruto se iba hasta que pudo ver a sasuki un poco molesta, a naruto no sabia porque pero no le gustaba ver a su compañera asi, entonces se acerco

[oye sasuki-chan que te pasa] dijo naruto

[nada naruko-kun es solo que itachi-nii no esta para entrenarme se fue a una misión ayer] dijo sasuki con un poco de tristeza

[si quieres yo te puedo ayudar que necesitas un consejo una ayudita con un jutsu] pregunto naruto

[bueno quiero aprender mas jutsus katon pero kasan no me deja acercarme a la bóveda hasta los exámenes chunnin] dijo sasuki

[si quieres yo te puedo enseñar unos pero tienes que prometerme que no se los enseñaras al emo ]dijo naruto

[claro naruto-kun] dijo sasuki muy feliz para después abrazar al pelinegro

[buen vamos sasuki al campo de etrenamiento a ver si logramos encontrar a nuestros senseis] dijo naruto tomando la mano de sauki que se puso roja

Ya una vez en el campo de entrenamiento 11 vemos a los dos peli-negros entrenando un poco de taijutsu y ninjutsu naruto le había enseñado el katon:endan y el katon:housenka no jutsu momentos después estaba descansando en eso una nube de humo se mostro donde estaban los jounin senseis del equipo 11 junto con una recién llegada naruko

[buenos días] dijo mikoto

[buenos días mikoto-san buenos días kushina-sensei] dijo naruto poniendo algo triste a su ex-madre

[bien tengan estas formas son para que puedan entrar en los exámenes chunin de este año] dijo kushina entregando el papel para que ellos vieran que efectivamente era una confirmación que estarían en los exámenes chunin naruto se mostro emocionado quería luchar con alguien poderoso estaba felices se fueron cada quien a sus casas pero vi una roca cuadrada una momento ¿una roca perfectamente cuadrada? naruto la levanto y la arrojo a un lado de la calle cuando escucho unos quejidos de dolor en eso la roca explota en una nube de humo donde se ven a tres niños

[a hola konohamaru quienes son tus amigos] dijo naruto

[yo soy moegi y sere la mejor kunoichi de konoha] dijo la niña con un sonrojo permanente

[yo soy udon me gustan los números] dijo el chico con gafas

[y yo soy konohamaru futuro hokage de konoha] dijo konohamaru

[y juntos somos el equipo konohamaru] dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

[buena presentación konohamaru que desean tu y tus amigos] dijo naruto

[jefe dijiste que jugarías a los ninjas conmigo] dijo konohamaru mientras cierta tabla que pasaba oia todo

[naruto-baka que clase de ninja juega a ser ninja] dijo la tabla con intenciones de molestar a naruto

[sabes me importa un reverendo comino lo que pienses de mi yo les ayudo mientras jugamos les enseño cosas y jutsus de la academia] dijo naruto asombrando a sakura

[etto naruto puedes perdonar] pero no pudo terminar ya que naruto vio que o mas bien sintió que konohamaru estaba en problemas asique se fue a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo

[auch eso me dolio mocoso] dijo un sujeto con la cara pintada y lo que parecía un títere en su espalda

[ya kankuro dejalo es solo un niño] dijo una chica de cabello rubio

[no te metas temari este mocoso me lastimo y tiene que pagar] dijo el ahora identificado kankuro

[oye tu el de la cara pintada deja al niño] dijo naruto

[obligame] dijo kankuro levantando el puño para darle un golpe a konohamaru pero no llego pero golpeo a naruto que en ultimo momento se cambio por konohamaru, pero a naruto no le movio ningún pelo

[estas bien konohamaru] dijo naruto

[s si jefe] dijo konohamaru

[bien me alegro tu que quieres] dijo naruto viendo a kankuro

[eso no es de tu incumbencia tarado] dijo kankuro

[claro que es de mi incumbencia trataste de golpear a konohamaru que es mi amigo asique explícate] dijo naruto irritado

[no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un tonto como tu] dijo kankuro

[bien, ya quieres bajar del árbol] dijo naruto extrañando a los demás

[como supiste que estaba aquí dobe] dijo sasuke

[tu no emo sino el de ahí] dijo naruto señalando el árbol

[ga gaara yo no quise el me golpeo y yo solo intentaba defenderme] dijo kankuro asustado

[cállate o te mato] dijo gaara

-cuando llego ni siquiera sentí su chakra-pensaba el emo

[tu como te llamas] dijo gaara señalando a naruto

[son naruto y tu como te llamas] dijo naruto

[sabaku no gaara, vámonos pronto tendre su sangre] dijo gaara retirándose junto a sus hermanos

[hmp que aburrido vámonos konohamaru que te voy a entrenar en algunos jutsus para que seas el mejor de tu generación] dijo naruto

[hai jefe] dijo konohamaru retirándose junto a naruto para entrenar

-me pregunto si los exámenes serán un verdadero desafio o serán una perdida de tiempo- pensaba naruto

{al dia siguiente}

Un dia mas para naruto que iba hacia la academia para la primera parte de los exámenes al llegar vio que el equipo de kakashi también estaba pero también estaba neji hyunga, tenten(no se me su apellido) y un chico con un traje de expandex verde con peinado de tazon y una cejas muy poblada

[veo que no pueden entrar hmp que mal para ustedes no pueden pasar] dijo uno de los tipos que bloqueaban el paso

[escuchen bien yo soy de elite ahora quiten ese tonto genjutsu] dijo sasuke

[seras imbécil ese genjutsu era para disminuir la competencia ya les diste la clave a los demás] dijo naruto

[cállate solo estas celoso porque sasuke-kun logro decifrar y superar este obstáculo mientras tu no baka] dijo sakura

[si si como digas] dijo naruto disminuyendo lo que decía la peli rosada que solo se enojo

(aquí es como el canon solo que naruto y su equipo también estaban y naruto pensaba en tener el genjutsu de las llamas de la juventud nunca se sabe cuando lo ocuparas)

Ya en el salón se mostro un chico con cabello grisáceo con gafas

[hola mi nombre es kabuto y esta es mi séptima vez que hago este examen] dijo kabuto

-este tipo no me da buena espina- pensaba naruto

[si es tu séptima vez debes ser un perdedor] dijo menma

[talvez pero tengo mucha información de todos en este salón] dijo kabuto mostrando un maso de cartas

[quien quiere saber información de los demás] dijo kabuto

[yo rock lee, sabaku no gaara y son naruto] dijo naruto

[te sabes los nombres no es divertido bueno deja ver vamos con el primero, rock lee es solo un niño un año mayor que ustedes, su experiencia en misiones son 20 de rango D, y 11 de rango C, su maestro se llama gai, sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado bastante en el ultimo año, sus otras habilidades son terribles, tenia la atención del año pasado no hizo el examen chunnin, es la primera vez que participa al igual que ustedes, su equipo esta conformado por neji hyunga y tenten] dijo kabuto mientras leia la carta y se las enseñaba a los demás gennin

[ahora vamos con gaara] dijo el ninja peliblanco, colocando la segunda carta en el piso y agragando chakra en ella

[sabaku no gaara de suna su experiencia en misiones son de 8 rango C, y…. ¡sorprendente¡ como gennin llevo acabo una misión rango B, como es un ninja extranjero no tengo mucha información suya en habilidades , y en eso no es todo según he escuchado todas las misiones las ha ido ha regresado ileso] explico el ninja peligris

[son naruto de konoha ha realizado 15 misiones rango D y una misión rango C aunque solo haya sido como refuerzo se dice que peleo con el demonio de la niebla y gano sus habilidades superan al de un gennin ordinario y nunca recibió entrenamiento de un jounnin sus compañeros de equipo son naruko namikaze uzumaki la hija del yondaime hokage y sasuki uchiha hermana menor de itachi uchiha su taijutsu es sorprendente fácilmente le haría frente a un jounnin y ganaría su genjutsu también es bueno su ninjutsu se dice que logra dominar tres elementos y también hyoton es sorprendente] dijo kabuto dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-el perdedor puede dominar tres elementos no es justo yo debería tener tres elementos no el- pensaba menma

-el dobe me supera debe enseñarme todo lo que sepa para matarlo- pensaba sasuke

-apenas se dan cuenta de eso- pensaban naruko y sasuki

[Quietos mocosos] sijo una voz grave tras una nube de humo que apareció repentinamente enfrente del aula

[lamento la tardanza pero no haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador del primer examen de selección chunnin, morino ibiki] dijo el ninja con cicatrices en el rostro y usando su banda protectora como paliacate, parado enfrente de unos doce ninjas

Todos los gennin miraron al examinador con nerviosismo

[es un buen momento para decir esto no se permiten luchas entre ustedes hasta que indique los examinadores, incluso si aprueba, o esta permitido matar a nadie, los idiotas que no sigan estas normas quedaran suspendidos ¿soy claro?] dijo ibiki

[ahora comienza el primer examen para asenso a chunnin AHORA] dijo ibiki

Todos los gennins comenzaron su examen como si nada mientras naruto leia con atención su examen y llego a la conclusión de que el examen estaba arreglado para copiar, naruto veía como todos lo llenaban ellos no sabían que el verdadero objetivo de esta prueba era copiar el esperaría hasta la ultima pregunta para que al menos su equipo pasara la prueba pasaron los 45 minutos de la prueba, naruto solo esperaba pacientemente

[bien es la hora de la decima pregunta, en esta pregunta habrá una regla especial la persona que no desee quedarse se puede ir ya que si fallan esta pregunta no volverán a hacer el examen chunnin jamás] dijo ibiki, dicho eso muchos se fueron del salón solo quedaron unos 44 equipos

[bien ya que ustedes se quedan han… aprobado] dijo ibiki cuando unos kunai destrozaron la ventana pora revelar un cartel que decía "la gran, la única y sexi anko mitarashi", de la nada salió una mujer que vestia una falda anaranjada con una camisa ninja ajustada con un chaleco color café oscuro

[bien mocosos vamos al campo de entrenamiento numero 44 si no saben en donde esta díganle a sus senseis que les indique] dijo anko

* * *

><p>Tan tan taaaannnnn se acabo jaja bueno los veo en el siguiente cap de "naruto el maestro del ki" aunque no ha usado muchas técnicas se verán mas adelante dejen reviews<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: no pertenezco nada solo técnicas y personajes

{Capitulo 9}

{El bosque de la muerte, encuentro con una serpiente y las preliminares}

Todos los equipos que habían pasado la primera prueba de acenso a chunnin se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento °44 o mejor conocido el bosque de la muerte por los animales que se encontraban en ese lugar, anko había explicado sobre los rollos de cielo y tierra y que solo tenían cinco días para pasar la prueba , el equipo 11 recoria el bosque buscando el pergamino del cielo ya que ellos tenían el de tierra iban a una baja velocidad saltando de rama en rama en busca de su objetivo, encontraron uno ninjas de iwa que se dieron cuenta y se pusieron en posicion de defensa

[ustedes que pergamino tienen] dijo naruto

[que te importa el pergamino que tengamos baka no nos derrotaran, Doton:Doryu Heki] dijo el ninja de iwa

[eso crees doton:domu(elemento de tierra: lanza de tierra)] dijo naruto lanzando una lanza de tierra que el ninja de iwa a duras lo esquivo

[maldito doton: mogura kure no jutsu(elemento de tierra: técnica del topo oculto)] dijo el ninja escapando con su equipo

[maldición escaparon] dijo naruko

[naruto-kun que haremos] dijo sasuki mirando a naruto

[vamos a ver si encontramos otro equipo, esperen esta sensación este poder que es] dijo naruto tratando de localizar el poder que había sentido

[vamos hacia halla] dijo naruto apuntando al este

[hai] dijeron naruko y sasuki

Lejos de hay podemos ver al equipo 7 que se encontraba luchando con una mujer que era de la aldea de la hierba que iba a dar el ultimo golpe hasta que

[alto, esto es lo que quiere tómalo y déjanos tranquilos] dijo sasuke lanzando el pergamino hacia el sujeto cuando naruto lo atrapo

[espera sasuke, el aunque le des el pergamino o ¿me equivoco?] dijo naruto viendo a la ¿chica?

[por supuesto que no yo vengo por el sharingan deja me presento mi nombre es orochimaru uno de los sannin legendarios de konoha] dijo orochimaru arrancándose el rostro de mujer que tenia para poder ver la piel palida que tenia

[bueno te dire algo orochi-teme no conseguiras el sharingan mientras yo este aquí] dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de defensa

[kukukuku quieres jugar conmigo bueno juguemos] dijo orochimaru

[katon:gokakyu no jutsu] dijo naruto sacando una gran bola de fuego por la boca

-katon eh- pensaba orochimaru mientras hacia una secuencia de manos

[Doton: Doryudan] dijo orochimaru lanzando un dragon de tierra que atravesó la bola de fuego dando a naruto directo

-no aguanto kukuku ahora el sharingan- pensaba orochimaru alargando su cuello para morder el cuello de sasuke que en la mordida se formaron tres comas alrededor

[orochimaru no creas que esto ha terminado kaioken] dijo naruto mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en un tono rojo carmesí

-que poder- pensó orochimaru

[futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes)(1)] dijo naruto que había formado una espada hecha de viento, orochimaru a duras logro escapar del ataque de naruto

[futon:daitotsuba(elemento viento: gran penetración) dijo orochimaru

[eso no te ayudara serpiente no escaparas de esta renzouku kienza(disco cortador de ki)] dijo naruto que formaba un disco grande en su mano y se lo arrojaba a orochimaru pero en medio camino se formaron mas de diez kienza normales

- jodete,jodete, jodeteee tengo que esquivarlo pero como ya se- pensaba orochimaru

[nos volveremos a ver doton:mogura kure no jutsu] dijo orochimaru escapando por debajo de la tierra

[maldición también se escapo que me esta pasando hoy] dijo naruto sacando una gota de sudor a sus compañeras

[etto naruto-kun deberíamos ver como esta mi hermano] dijo sasuki

[claro sasuki-chan deberíamos llevarlo a una parte donde este a salvo] dijo naruto

[tu chicle lleva a sasuke a un lugar a seguro] dijo naruto mientras sakura se enojaba a niveles muy grandes

[que esperas no me hagas usar la misma técnica que use con orochimaru, pero contigo] dijo naruto liberando un poco de instinto asesino

[ha. Hai] dijo sakura cargando a sasuke y retirándose

[perdedor me debes una explicación que era esa técnica] dijo menma

[es una técnica que solo unos poco saben y adivina que ninguno de ellos se encuentra en este lugar] dijo naruto con una sonrisa, el quería molestar un poco a menma

[te exijo que me enseñes esa técnica solo yo puedo usarla no un maldito estorbo como tu] dijo menma con una sonrisa arrogante

[sabes ya me estas cansando baka si no fuera porque eres hijo del hokage ya te hubiera matado hace mucho] dijo naruto con fastidio

[ese es tu problema perdedor yo soy el hijo mas fuerte del hokage tu solo eres un adefesio que nunca debió nacer en primer lugar] dijo menma, haciendo que naruto apertara sus manos con gran fuerza

[me tienes harto menma no porque seas el hijo del hokage te da derecho a usar a los demás como si fueran tus juguetes, mira a mi me diras lo que quieras pero no aras menos a mi hermana ] dijo naruto ya fuera de si, naruto que escuchaba todo se alegro porque creía que su hermano ya la había perdonado

[si quieres lo arreglamos en una pelea el perdedor tendrá que dar algo al ganador ya sea técnicas o el rollo] dijo menma confiado

[hecho aquí y ahora] dijo naruto en posición de defensa

[iniciemos (menma tendrá fuego y aire,fuego por el kiuby y aire por su padre)katon:gokakyu no jutsu] dijo menma lanzando una bola de fuego

[suiton:temppodama] dijo naruto sacando un chorro de agua de su boca que al impactar con la bola de fuego se neutralizo

[bastardo futon:rekudan] dijo menma inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarlo

[katon:endan no jutsu] dijo naruto que lanzo una bala en llamas que menma pudo esquivar

[muere rasengan] dijo menma creando un rasengan con la ayuda de un clon, cuando la termino se fue directo hacia naruto que este también creo un rasengan pero de katon

[Katon: ryu rasengan (elemento fuego: dragón en espiral de fuego) (2)] dijo naruto impactando el rasengan de menma pero ganando naruto

[a..a….a como pudiste completar la técnica de otosan] dijo un muy cansado menma

[eso no es de tu incumbencia] dijo naruto

[cla…claro que me incumbe baka esa técnica es de mi otosan un inútil como tu no puede usarla] dijo menma eufórico

[ya cállate vamos a ver si sasuke esta bien] dijo naruto retirándose mientras sasuki lo veía con ojos de corazón y naruko cargaba a su hermano menma

Ya habían encontrado a sakura que cuidaba a sasuke en un tronco hueco pasaron las horas y no despertaba llego la noche, decidieron que harian turnos para vigilar naruto seria el primero luego naruto, después sasuki, menma y al final sakura

{al dia siguiente}

Los equipos 7 y 11 se encontraban en la espera de que sasuke despertaba pero algo raro sucedia de los arbustos salieron unos ninjas del sonido que atacaron todos estaban algo cansados, naruto que estaba fuera ya que el fue por algo de agua cuando sintió que una presencia se elevaba naruto solto el agua y volo donde se encontraba esa presencia ahí vio a sasuke con las manos ocupadas que no eran ni mas ni menos que las manos del ninja del sonido

[asi que te gustan tus manos es una pena que no los volveras a usar] dijo sasuke que de un jalo sus manos hacia atrás y un sonido de hueso rompiéndose, naruto bajo para detener a sasuke

[sasuke suficiente] dijo naruto serio

[dobe pele conmigo para demostrar que soy el mejor de todos] dijo sasuke mientras la marca ya llevaba la mitad del recorrido de su cuerpo

[con eso te detendrás bien] dijo naruto que corria cuando llego a sasuke le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

[baka porque golpeas a mi sasuke-kun] grito sakura dejando a muchos con dolor de oídos

[que te importa si lo golpeo o no tu no eres su madre, para que lo defiendas o que tu no has hecho nada en todo lo que ha sucedido o no, gente como tu no debería ser un shinobi] dijo naruto con pura verdad en sus palabras, luego vio al ninja del sonido

[tu entrega tu rollo o te matare lenta y dolorosamente] dijo naruto sacando un poco de su instinto asesino

[ten pero déjanos en paz por favor] dijo el ninja del sonido dejado el pergamino en el piso y retirándose

[bien aquí nos separaremos equipo 7 me dan lastima digan a kakashi que los entrene mejor] dijo naruto

[vámonos sasuki-chan y naruko-nee dijo san] dijo naruto no quería que lo descubrieran pero en el fondo quería perdonar a su hermana el sabia que no había hecho nada malo pero no tenia el valor de decírselo

[hai naruto-kun/naruto] dijo sasuki y naruko a la vez

Ya han pasado varios minutos desde la pelea con los del sonido y naruto sigue preguntándose como le explicaría a su hermana que si la perdonaba su cabeza se había hecho un lio hasta que se hizo de noche y naruto no se dio cuenta buscaron un refugio naruto creo unos diez clones transformados en unas rocas el dijo que haría el primer turno a lo cual ninguna de las dos se opuso, pensaba el como se acercaría a su hermana(que ironia no) pensaba y pensaba y no encontraba solución pero cuando se le ocurrió algo ya se había acabado su turno de vigilar y el siguiente seria nada mas y nada menos que su hermana naruko esta era su oportunidad de decirle

[naruko] dijo naruto mientras naruko se levantaba del suelo del bosque

[que sucede naruto-onichan]dijo naruko

-por kami creo que si me perdonara- pensaba naruto

[eh naruko yo quería saber si te puedo pedir perdón por como te trate antes de los exámenes] dijo naruto temiendo que su respuesta es un "no"

[que es enserio naruto-onichan yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón por mi culpa te trataron como te trataron y por nuestra culpa] dijo naruko mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, a naruto se le partió literalmente el corazón por ver esa escena, si sus padres lloraban le daba igual pero su hermana no le dolia profundamente verla asi y mas si es por su culpa entonces hiso lo único que se le había ocurrido la abrazo para que sus lagrimas no saliera, naruko se sorprendió por fin había logrado le que se había prometido el perdón de su hermano luego de un pequeño tiempo se separaron naruko y naruto estaban felices por conseguir el perdón del otro

[entonces regresaras con nosotros onichan] dijo naruko ilusionada de que su hermano volveria a la familia

[lo siento naruko-neesan pero yo no tengo la sangre namikaze solo un poco de uzumaki no puedo volver con tu familia además ellos fueron los que causaron todo, el olvidarme y muchas otras cosas que prefiero no revivir pero tu eres a la única que voy a perdonar tu no tuviste la culpa pero menma es diferente si voy solo me pedirá mis técnicas y todo mejor no espero que puedas entenderlo naruko-neesan] concluyo naruto cerrando los ojos mientras naruko se deprimía todo era verdad sobre como sus padre lo habían olvidado, las golpizas de naruto que ella pudo ver en ciertas ocasiones pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, sin embargo se encontraba feliz de que su onichan lo haya perdonado asi sin mas espero a que su turno terminara para poder ir ya al la torre donde se iba a concluir la segunda etapa del examen a acenso chunnin

{Al dia siguiente}

Un nuevo dia comienza para los integrantes del equipo 11 habia amanecido muy feliz tenían los dos rollos y todo so había solucionado entre naruto y naruko todos decideron ir a la torre para que ver la siguiente etapa, pasaron las horas y se habían acercado mucho a la torre casi podían divisarla a lo lejos naruto pensaba usar la técnica de bukujutsu(técnica de volar) pero no, no quería que preguntas innecesarias le llegaran a sus oídos se había enfadado de dar las explicaciones primero a su tonto hermano menma no queria que pase lo mismo con naruko, ya habían llegado a la torre donde fueron recibidos por iruka quien los condujo a la habitación donde se quedarían obviamente en habitaciones separadas naruto dio una pequeña vuelta para ver el estadio era grande y muy comodo para una pelea ya quería que los días faltantes llegaran

{2 dias después}

Por fin los días terminaron algunos equipos de las aldeas anteriores lo habían logrado de la aldea de konoha todos sin excepción habían pasado ahora todos se encontraban en las gradas para ver las peleas llevadas a cabo (todas son iguales que en el canon solo que menma es contra kiba), había tocado a naruto pelear le tocaba con un tipo de la aldea de iwa naruto no pensaba subestimar a este tipo ya que goku le había dicho que no subestimara a nadie tal vez sea pequeño el oponente pero su fuerza y experiencia no, ya estaban en la arena preparándose para la pelea

[bien la pelea de son naruto y ryo torayama (inventado pero aparecerá mas adelante)(usara jutsus de rango C en adelante a fin a tres elementos agua tierra y fuego) comienza ahora] dijo genma

{inserte aquí la canción no more sorrow de link park}

[ninja de konoha hoy demostrare que iwa es la mejor aldea de las naciones shinobi] dijo ryo

[no lo dudo bueno comencemos] dijo naruto tomando posición de defensa

[no juegues conmigo ninja de konoha] dijo un ryo enojado

[primero no juego segundo mi nombre es son naruto] dijo naruto

[cállate y pelea Katon:gokakyu] dijo ryo lanzado una bola de fuego hacia naruto

[suiton:raihinguu-otasame(tiburon de agua ascendente)] dijo naruto lanzando una gran cantidad de agua de su boca que se transformo en un tiburón que ascendió y descendió justo en la trayectoria de la bola de fuego de ryo

[maldito suiton:teppodama] dijo ryo lanzando una gran cantidad de agua por la boca

[raiton:no yoroi] dijo naruto mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de chacra raiton

-mi técnica como lo aprendió- pensaba el raikage A

-el conoce esa técnica imposible- pensaban los demás excepto el kazakage

-kukuku el chico seria un mejor cuerpo que sasuke-kun-pensaba el kazekage/orochimaru

De vuelta en el campo de batalla vemos a un ryo sorprendido y a un naruto sin un rasguño

[que no atacaras no creo que lo hare yo] dijo naruto mientras hacia un sello

[katon:hinoken (espada de fuego)(4)]dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos ya que pudo hacer un jutsu con un solo sello de manos

-que hago ya se jaja no sabra que lo golpeo cuando haga el jutsu- pensaba ryo haciendo unas posiciones de manos

[doton:mogura kure no jutsu] dijo ryo escondiéndose debajo de la tierra, naruto se paro en seco cuando vio que su enemigo no estaba rápidamente salto de donde estaba

[con eso no ganaras ryo] dijo naruto haciendo una pose de manos

[con que no eh eso lo veremos] se escucho una voz pero nadie lo pudo ver

[Doton: Doryudan no jutsu] dijo ryo desde debajo de la tierra que apareció junto al dragon de tierra

[dos pueden jugar ese juego Katon:Karyudan] dijo naruto lanzando a un dragon de fuego que choco con el dragon de tierra de ryo se formo un dragon de tierra y fuego pero se separaron desintegrándose con su fuerza

[diablos como pudiste hacer eso bueno no importa ganare] dijo ryo trazando sellos a gran velocidad

[Doton:Domu] dijo ryo lanzando una lanza de tierra

[futon:fenikkusu no shapu kuki(aire cortante de los fenix)(inventada)(5)] dijo naruto lanzando aire en forma de fénix las técnicas volvieron a chocar entre si pero esta vez gano ryo la técnica seguia activa naruto tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque de ryo

-demonios se me acaba el chacra debo terminar con esto rápido- pensaba ryo

-se ve que se esta agotando- pensaba naruto

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo ryo mientras lanzaba otra bola de fuego

[esto es repetitivo suiton:suijinheki] dijo naruto que lanzo un muro de agua hacia la bola de fuego de ryo que se evaporaron, cuando se disipo el vapor se podían ver al los dos competidores de pie

[ryo acabemos con esto de un ataque] dijo naruto

[de acuerdo katon:dai endan(estilo de fuego: gran bala en llamas)] dijo ryo lanzando una bala de fuego

[hyoton:rei to bimu (Rayo de hielo)(6)] dijo naruto que lanzo un rayo de hielo djando sorprendidos a todos, las dos técnicas chocaron una vez mas formando una mini-evaporacion pero la técnica de naruto seguía activa y directo a ryo que le dio directo

{fin de la canción}

[basta el ganador es son naruto] dijo genma

Naruto solo fue a donde se encontraba ryo le ofreció la mano que ryo acepto

[buena batalla ryo] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[si buena pelea naruto-san jeje muy divertida algún dia quiero mi revancha] dijo ryo también con una sonrisa

[asi será ryo espero que para la próxima vez sea mas fuerte y yo entrenare para que sea mas emocionante] dijo naruto

[claro y la próxima vez yo ganare] dijo ryo

[eso lo veremos] dijo naruto

En eso el hokage les pide que saquen un número para las finales

{Todo es igual que el canon solo que naruto se enfrentara a dosu}

[bien tendrán un mes para entrenar espero que se hagan mas fuertes para entonces] dijo minato feliz

-un mes haha ya se a quien traer para que me vean haha- pesaba naruto

Y este fue el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado caray creo que ahora si estaba inspirado en la pelea hehe, una cosa mas si notan que copean la historia háganmelo saber por favor gracias

Katon:ryu rasengan es una técnica mejorada del rasengan con elemento fuego solo que esta es mas poderosa y tiene la forma de una cabeza de dragón

Katon:hinoken esta técnica permite al usuario usar una espada hecha de chackra katon para darle al enemigo al golpear o conectar con cualquier otra cosa (menos agua) se incendiara su alcance es corto medio y largo

Hyoton:rei bumi esta técnica es un rayo de hielo que al impactar al oponente lo deja congelado temporalmente solo un experto en katon lograría detenerla

futon:fenikkusu no shapu kuki(aire cortante de los fenix) esta técnica lanza aire de las manos que van avanzando esta se deforma en un fénix poderoso

futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes) esta técnica cosiste en crear una espada de viento y dar cortes con ella no debe superara los 1001 tajos o el sujeto no la podrá volver a usar

Se despide de ustedes: Jorge-mendez hasta la próxima


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10

{Regreso a lo grande}

Un nuevo dia comienza para son naruto que se alistaba para un viaje salió de su apartamento y fue al compuesto saturobi donde lo atendió konohamaru, naruto le pidió que le hablara a hiruzen que era un tema importante cuando el saturobi de edad avanzada salió naruto se puso serio pues le iba a pedir un gran favor

[hola jiji quiero pedirte algo] dijo naruto serio

[claro naruto le que necesites] dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa

[mira traeré a mi familia para los exámenes chunnin ellos se quedaran un tiempo en mi casa pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto por si el hokage y su esposa intentan algo con ellos] dijo naruto

[por supuesto naruto de todos modos yo quiero conocer a los que te ayudaron en convertirte en quien eres hoy] dijo hiruzen

[bien jiji saldré en unas horas y volveré con ellos] dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa

[claro adiós naruto y buena suerte] dijo hiruzen feliz por fin conocería a las personas que se apiadaron de un pobre niño

[adiós jiji] dijo naruto corriendo haciéndole una seña con la mano indicando que se despedia

{unas horas después}

Vemos a naruto listo para irse al universo 7 destino la tierra para ver que opinaban del combate en los exámenes chunnin, naruto aun en su departamento puso sus dedos índice y medio en la frente para irse en una imagen borrosa de el para en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el planeta de kaiosama volvió a poner sus dedos en la frente buscando un ki el de su hermano gohan volvió a desaparecer y se encontraba ahora en la montaña paoz mas especifico la casa de sus padres toco la puerta para ser recibido por milk que al verlo le dio un abraso mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas de felicidad su bebe había regresado

[kasan es bueno verte de nuevo] dijo naruto feliz

[naruto has vuelto estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo] dijo milk

[bueno kasan volvi porque quería invitarlos al examen chunnin] dijo naruto

[que es eso del examen chunnin] dijo milk separándose del abarzo que le había dado a naruto

[es un examen que consiste en conocimiento ninja, sobrevivencia y un par de combates y con eso te vuelves chunnin] dijo naruto

[bien van a comenzar ya] dijo milk

[de hecho kasan ya va para la ultima parte pero los invite ahora porque antes no podía] dijo naruto

[esta bien naruto pero mas te vale haber pasado el examen de conocimiento ninja] dijo milk

[si kasan ya pase ese examen de hecho ya estoy en la ultima etapa a todo esto donde están otosan y gohan] dijo naruto con un poco de confusión

[goku esta entrenando con vegeta y piccolo y gohan esta estudiando para que sea un gran investigador] dijo milk con la mirada iluminada en la ultima parte

[bien kasan voy a ver si otosan y tio vegeta quieren ir luego te veo adiós] dijo naruto que uso el bukujutsu(me canso de ponerlo pero bueno técnica voladora) para ir a donde se encontraban su otosan y tio, milk veía todo esto con una sonrisa su hijo no se quedaba atrás el también se esta volviendo muy buen ninja y ella lo veía bien

Nuevamente con naruto había llegado a la corporación capsula(si sabe donde esta y conoce a bulma solo que me dio flojera ponerlo haha)donde vio a su otosan entrenando taijutsu con su tio vegeta desendio para poder comunicarles lo que iba a decir

[OTOSAN TIO VEGETA SEÑOR PICCOLO] grito naruto que logro la atención de goku, vegeta y piccolo

[naruto] dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

[otosan tio vegeta señor piccolo ya volvi] dijo naruto feliz

[eso lo podemos ver mocoso] dijo piccolo con felicidad

[como te ha ido naruto] dijo vegeta

[bien tio vegeta venga para ver si quieren venir a los exámenes chunnin conmigo] dijo naruto

[no es por ofender ni nada naruto pero crees que me aceptaran porque soy un namekusei no creo que me acepte] dijo piccolo triste

[no hay problema señor piccolo mire ponga las manos asi y canalice ki en ellas mientras piensa en la forma que usted quiera] dijo naruto mostrándole como hacer la posición de manos para el henge

[esta bien pero no se que lograre con eso] dijo piccolo que hizo lo que naruto le dijo y se concentro, piccolo se convirtió en una nube de humo para luego desaparecer y aparecer un señor que tenia el cabello verde con una camisa morada y un pantalón azul y sin sus antenas y piel de color de un humano ordinario

[ves de nada sirvió mocoso] dijo piccolo mejorado

[pi picco piccolo en verdad eres tu] tartamudeo goku

[obviamente soy yo goku] dijo piccolo

[oye piccolo te vez bien] dijo vegeta

[como que me veo bien si me he visto igual desde que nos conocimos] dijo piccolo

[señor piccolo mírese en un espejo] dijo naruto

[esta bien mocoso aunque no se que ganare con eso] fijo piccolo mientras se veía en un espejo

[ahhhhhhhh ese ese soy yo] dijo piccolo

[si señor piccolo eso significa que usted también vendrá con nosotros] dijo feliz naruto

[naruto como hiciste eso] pregunto piccolo

[yo no he hecho nada señor piccolo usted lo hizo solo tiene que poner la pose de manos que le había enseñado y poner un poco de su ki] explico naruto

[genial naruto oye a todo esto cuando serán los exámenes chunnin] dijo goku

[serán en un mes pero antes quiero que conozcan a una persona que se encuentra haya ] dijo naruto

[esta bien naruto que tal si nos vamos mañana] propuso vegeta

[excelente tio vegeta podre cenar por fin la comida de kasan ya la extrañaba] dijo naruto mientras su boca se hacia agua

[decidido nos vamos mañana pero quienes iran] dijo piccolo

[pues todos no pienso dejar a nadie aquí] dijo naruto

[entonces tendremos que buscar a chaos, krilin, a 18, ten sin han y yamcha para avisarles] dijo goku

[no hay problema yo lo hago moku bushin no jutsu(multi clones de madera)] dijo naruto mientras salian 5 naruto

[chicos vayan a avisarles a nuestros amigos sobre los exámenes chunnin] dijo naruto

[hai jefe] dijieron los clones a la vez

[vamos otosan que tengo hambre] dijo naruto

[Naruto espera que te parece un encuentro conmigo] dijo vegeta

[claro tio vegeta hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate] dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque

[bien haya voy] dijo vegeta que desaparecion para conectar un gancho a la mejilla de naruto pero fallo, naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago mientras hacia sellos (que todo vale)

[Suiton:Kojun mizu (Gran chorro de agua)] dijo naruto lanzando un chorro de agua por la boca que tenia intenciones de dar a vegeta que lo esquivo ágilmente

[final flash] dijo vegeta preparando su mejor técnica y lanzándola hacia naruto

[rinnegan] dijo naruto activando su rinnegan

[shinra tenshei(juicio divino)]dijo naruto que hizo desaparecer el final flash de vegeta

-5 segundos para usar nuevamente el jutsu- pensaba naruto

[garlick gun]dijo vegeta preparando su ataque

[kage bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto y aparecieron dos copias de el

[raiton: raikiri no kamehameha] dijo naruto lanzando un kamehameha de rayos (1)

[katon:hinoken (espada de fuego)] dijo clon 1 de naruto convirtiendo su mano enlo que parecía una espada de fuego

[kaioken] dijo clon 2 de naruto usando la técnica kaioken

Las técnicas de naruto(original) y vegeta chocaron entre si provocando un temblor en capsule corp cuando las técnicas no querían cesar la de naruto ganaba impulso para ganar mas territorio pero antes de llegar a vegeta este desapareció

[estoy aquí naruto] dijo vegeta a unos metro alejado de naruto

-perfecto- pensó naruto mientras su clon que usaba la hinoken se acercaba peligrosamente hacia vegeta para tratar de dar un tajo pero vegeta se dio cuenta de su presencia y lanzo una esfera de ki hacia el clon desapareciéndolo

[eso es todo naruto] dijo vegeta

[no kaiorasengan(2)] dijo naruto que con la ayuda de su clon que usaba el kaioken formaba un rasengan con color rojo carmesí cuando se acabo de formar naruto se lanzo hacia vegeta para tratar de impactarlo con su mejorado rasegan, pero fallo tristemente porque no quería herir demasiado a su tio el sabia que aun no peleaba enserio pero no quería arriesgarse, impacto con una mesa que se encontraba afuera de la casa de vegeta que al dar con ella esta exploto en una fracción de ceniazas

[buen ataque naruto espero que puedas enseñármela para ganarle a kakarotto jaja] dijo vegeta

[claro tio vegeta yo se la enseño] dijo naruto

[naruto es técnica como la hiciste] dijo goku sorprendido

[un dia me aburri y dije si pudiera combinar mi rasengan con el esta seria mas destructiva casi como el kamehameha ] explico naruto

[bien mejor vámonos ya o milk se preocupara] dijo goku con una sonrisa

[si otosan adiós tio vegeta, adiós señor piccolo] dijo naruto usando la bukujutsu(técnica de volar) junto con goku para irse de nuevo hacia la montaña paoz, ya alejados goku le preguntaba como le había ido en el mundo shinobi a lo que naruto le decía que no había oponentes formidables, goku no quiso hacer mas preguntas sabia que su hijo seria fuerte tal vez un dia lograra ser mas fuerte que el, ya habían llegado a la casa de goku cuando entraron vieron a gohan y a milk conversando

[hola kasan, hola gohan ] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[hola naruto] dijeron simultáneamente gohan y milk

[y bien kasan que piensas si vienes conmigo] pregunto naruto

[claro sochi] dijo milk feliz

[y tu gohan también vendrás] le pregunto naruto a gohan

[claro pero quien mas va a ir] pregunto gohan

[vendrán tio vegeta, otosan, yamcha, chaoz, ten shin han, krillin, A18 y el señor piccolo] respondió naruto

[pero crees que al señor piccolo valla digo no se asustaran] dijo gohan

[no porque ha cambiado para ser una persona normal] dijo naruto

[¿como?] pregunto gohan

[bueno luce mas o menos asi HENGE] dijo naruto que hacia la pose de manos para que una nube de humo lo cubriese para cuando se disipo lucia exactamente igual que piccolo

[asi se ve el señor piccolo] dijo naruto con la voz de piccolo

[si el señor piccolo también vendrá que emoción yo creía que no podría pero siempre si podrá] dijo gohan con voz infantil

[bien saldremos mañana] dijo naruto

[claro] dijeron los tres que se encontraban en casa

[al dia siguiente}

Están los guerreros "z" en la montaña paoz en donde se encontraban milk, muten roshi krillin, yamcha, chaoz, ten shin han, piccolo que volvió a su forma original, goku , vegeta y A18 que vestia una camisa azul cielo que resaltaba sus curvas con un pantalón negro junto con unas botas de combate rojas, vegeta vestia una camisa azul marino junto con un pantalón negro y sus botas de combate blancas, piccolo vastia una camisa morada y un pantalón morado también con sus zapatos color café, goku vestia igual que siempre, milk vestia una camisa rosada junto con un pantalón color morado y unas zapatillas color rojo, gohan vestia un doji igual al de piccolo con su capa y su vestimenta tradicional, los demás vestain igual que siempre y naruto vestia una camisa negra con rayas blancas junto a un pantalón de color azul rey y unas botas de combate color negro, antes de irse le dijo a ten shin han y chaoz que se pusieran un henge para pasar inadvertidos, te shin han era básicamente igual pero sin su tercer ojo , el maestro roshi vestia igual que siempre y chaoz se miraba mas alto y vestia una camisa blanca junto con un pantalón color rojo y unas botas de combate color amarrillo y piccolo se puso su henge para pasar también inadvertido todos se miraron muy confundidos por la nueva aparencia de piccolo pero después de que el dijiera que era un disfraz se calmaron después de eso coku y naruto fueron llevándolos al planeta de kaiosama para pedir las indicaciones para ir al mundo shinobi ya dadas las indicaciones se fueron hacia el mundo shinobi muchos se encontraban emocionados porque al fin conocerían el lugar de donde vino naruto, al llegar naruto les mostro su departamento pero ellos ya tenían el suyo listo ya que antes se que naruto se fuera le había pedido a hiruzen departamentos para su familia y amigo los dejo para que vean la aldea mientras naruto junto con su familia fue a casa de saturobi hiruzen pasaron los minutos y se disponían a tocar la puerta cuando un ANBU le dijo que el consejo requería su presencia, el dijo que iria en unos minutos ya que quería que su familia conociera a su "abuelo" para que socializaran con el los dejo en casa de hiruzen ya que el no tenia que ir al lugar donde el consejo se encontraba ya que asuma era el líder del clan saturobi naruto se fue hacia el lugar mencionado cuando llego se sentía un ambiente muy tenso y vio que estaban las momias pero no danzo le resultaba extraño ya que danzo le encantaban las reuniones, no se encontraban ni el hokage ni su esposa todo le parecía muy extraño pero no le tomo mucha importancia

[son naruto bienvenido] dijo el consejero homura

[buenas tardes momias donde encuentra danzo jiji] pregunto naruto

[eso es algo que no te debe de importar mocoso] dijo esta vez koharu

[bien para que me han llamado] pregunto naruto

[te hemos llamado porque sabemos que has usado técnicas de rango c en adelante o me equivoco] pregunto horuma

[no no se equivoca pero a donde va la cosa] dijo naruto

[bien pues te hemos llamado para que le enseñes todo lo que tu sabes a sasuk] pero fue interrumpido por danzo y el hokage que se encontraban muy molestos

[por que han hecho esta junta sin nosotros] pregunto danzo tratando de contener su enojo

[eso quisiera saber yo danzo jiji] le dijo naruto a danzo

[hemos llamado al sujeto conocido como son naruto para que le enseñe todo le que el sabe a sasuke uchiha y menma namikaze] dijo koharu

[y si me niego] dijo naruto

[se te sentenciara al sellado de chakra] dijo horuma

[pero que están diciendo idiotas naruto no le enseñara a nadie ellos tienen a su sensei] grito danzo ya no podía ocultar su enojo y mas si le obligan a naruto a algo que no quieren

[yo soy el maldito hokage y digo que no] dijo minato

[bien si no quiere que su hijo se haga fuerte pero le enseñara al ultimo de los uchiha] dijo koharu

[propongo algo un combate yo y los dos que me han mencionado si ganan les enseñare todo si pierden no les enseñare nada y que sea rápido que mi familia viene de visita y no los quiero hacer esperar] dijo naruto poniendo triste a minato

[de acuerdo en el estadio chunnin en diez minutos] dijo horuma

[bien haya los veo] dijo naruto saliendo de la torre hokage

{diez minutos después}

Todos se encontraban en el estadio chunnin incluyendo a los guerreros z que habían llegado para apoyar a naruto pero conociendo su fuerza sabían que el ganaría, minato se encontraba triste junto a su esposa ya que según roshi dijo que ellos eran la nueva familia que tenia naruto, milk no quería ver a kushina porque se quería ahorrar las ganas de matarla y no quería que su hijo viera eso, devuelta en la arena se encontraban naruto, menma y sasuke listos para pelea no fue hata que el hokage dijera que ahora

[dobe cuando gane me enseñaras todo lo que sabes] dijo sasuke

[si perdedor yo tendre la versión mejorada del rasegan] dijo esta vez menma sorprendiendo a minato ya que su "hijo" había completado o llevado a una mejora su técnica

[haime] dijo el hokage

Naruto hacia una pose de manos

[suiton:teppodama] dijo naruto lanzando agua de su boca

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

[Futon:Rekudan] dijo menma lanzando viento para que las llamas de la bola de fuego que había creado sasuke antes se volvieran mas ardientes, pero cuando las técnicas chocaron se puso todo muy borroso para los espectadores menos para los guerreros z porque todo lo que veian era vapor

[Futon:Repussho] dijo naruto para que el vapor se disipase

[sasuke tu ataca primero y luego yo] dijo menma

En eso sasuke se le va a naruto para comenzar un encuentro de taijutsu, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que sasuke estuviera inconsiente en el piso

[bastardo como te atrevez a siquiera existir nadie te quiere aquí nisiquiera mama y papa que te dejaron abandonado para que los aldeanos te golpeara] dijo menma mientras una capa roja de chakra lo cubriese

[y ellos no me importan tu no me importas solo me importan mis amigos mi familia que vino para que vean como les pateo el trasero a insectos como tu(las palabras de vegeta son pegadizas) solo me importan de este lugar mi hemana y mis ojisan los demás no] dijo naruto

[cállate] dijo menma que le salian dos colas de chakra mientras formaba un rasenga con la ayuda de un clon

[que es el rasengan de nuevo hmp nunca cambias] dijo naruto

[cállate y muere rasengan] dijo menma mientras corria con un rasengan en la mano

[y asi lo quieres katon:hinoken] dijo naruto que formo su espada de fuego en la mano para también correr a la dirección de menma para chocar técnicas y formar una mini explosión que los llevo a lados opuestos del estadio

[terminemos con esto kaioken] dijo naruto usando la kaioken para luego hacer una posición de manos

[futon: juha reppu sho (elemento aire: oleada descomunal de aire)] dijo naruto que de sus manos salian oleadas grandes que iban directo a menma que impacto con un tronco de madera

-kawarimi- pensaba naruto tratando de sentir su presencia

[rasengan] dijo menma detrás de el naruto salto para que el rasengan no le diera en la espalda, mientras hacia sellos en el aire

[hyoton:rei to bimu (Rayo de hielo)] dijo naruto que lanzo el rayo de hielo en la espalda de menma paralizándolo dando tiempo para que naruto le diese un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsiente

[el encuentro ha finalizado el ganador son naruto] dijo el hokage

[no les enseñare nada tomen eso momias] dijo naruto burlon mientras iba con sus amigos y familia

[vamos otosan kasan, gohan vamos a comer ramen] dijo naruto jalándolos para que lo siguieran los demás también fueron ya que querían comer algo….

Y se acabo jaja 3000 palabras estoy inspirado jaja bien que les pareció el cap si les gusto dejen review para seguir con la historia jaja cuidensen mucho y un abrazo con todo el fuaaa y los veo cuando actualice de nuevo chau chau


	13. Aviso pagina de facebook

hola este no es un cap sólo les invitaba a que dieran like a la nueva pagina que acabo de crear ahí subire los nuevos fics que tengo en mente más las apariencias de los personajes  
>busquenlo como ryu fanfics<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hola aquí con nuevo cap disfrútenlo

ADVERTENCIA: no pertenezco ni naruto ni dbz solo personajes y técnicas originales

Capitulo 11

{Finales chunnin y invasión}

Un nuevo dia comienza para naruto y su familia junto con sus amigos, saturobi se ha llevado muy bien con la familia son el porque sencillo recogieron a naruto cuando los demás lo veian como un demonio sin razón hablando de la familia son le pidieron un campo de entrenamiento para que pudieran entrenar en paz también le habían explicado que si alguien los observaba mientras entrenaban lo iban a matar bueno eso había dicho vegeta que no se encontraba de buen humor, naruto que había visto a ryu en las calles de konoha le ofreció que entrenara con su familia a lo cual ryu acepto solo para poder pedirle su revancha, en este momento naruto y sus amigos y familiares se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento 32° que parecía un bosque junto con unos cuantos troncos regados ya que esa zona solo la utilizaban los miembros de ANBU especializados en tácticas y combate sigiloso, naruto había decidido como serian los encuentros serian su otosan y su tio vegeta vs ten shin han, piccolo, krillin, chaoz, yamcha y gohan, naruto pelearía con ryu porque quería ver que tanto mejoro en sus jutsus, también invito a su hermana para que el maestro roshi le enseñara a como manejar el ki cabe decir que naruko literalmente lloro ya que su aniki si se preocupaba por ella, pero no contaban que cerca de ese lugar se encontraban seis sombras que miraban esas no eran ni mas ni menos que minato, kushina, menma, sasuke ,kakashi y el gama sannin jiraiya que estaban ahí por diferentes razones

Minato quería ver que tanto ha mejorado su "hijo"

Kushina tenia loa misma petición que minato

Jiraiya quería darle entrenamiento

Menma, sasuke y kakashi estabn porque querían copiar sus técnicas bueno solo los últimos dos ya que menma esperaría para que kakashi le enseñara la mejora del rasengan

Devuelta en el campo de entrenamiento naruto se encontraba a unos metros de ryu para dar comienzo a su encuentro todos los demás incluyendo a su hermana se encontraban viendo el próximo combate(todos los jutsus se harán con dos sellos según la cantidad de chakra requiera), goku serian el arbitro para este combate ya que el no dejara que ninguno de los dos muera solo intervendrá cuando uno se quede completamente agotado

[listo ryu] dijo naruto emocionado

[listo naruto] dijo ryu igual de emocionado que naruto

[haime] dijo goku

Naruto y ryu se lanzaron en una lucha de taijutsu corta para luego de un pequeño tiempo separarse y trazar sellos

[Doton:Domu] dijo ryu lanzando una lanza de tierra que tenia intención de darle a naruto que solo trazo un sellos de manos

[doton:rasendomu(elemento tierra: lanza en espiral) (1)] dijo naruto con rasengan en forma de lanza cubierta de tierra dejando sorprendidos al hokage y sus acompañantes, naruto corria hacia la lanza de tierra con el rasengan en la mano logrando atravesar la lanza pero al hacer eso su técnica se desactivo

[buena técnica naruto pero con eso no ganaras] dijo ryu

[eso ya lo se ryu esa técnica era para destruir tu lanza de tierra] dijo naruto, mientras ryu hacia otro jutsu

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo ryu lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

[suiton:suijinheki] dijo naruto lanzando un muro de agua por la boca logrando acabar la bola de fuego de ryu, naruto hizo otro sellos de manos

[katon:goryuka] dijo naruto lanzando varios proyectiles llameantes que tienen forma de una cabeza de dragon, que iba a dar a ryu que solo lo esquivo con gran dificultad

[buena técnica naruto ahora peleare enserio haha mira mi doujutsu rinnegan(2)] dijo ryu activando su doujutsu

[como conseguiste ese doujutsu ryu] dijo naruto intrigado

[lo desperté hace muy poco tiempo pero no quería usarlo hasta que lo tuviera bien controlado] explico ryu

[no eres el único con ese doujutsu mira el mio] dijo naruto activando su rinnegan

[WoW también tienes el rinnegan me sorprendes] dijo ryu asombrando a los que están ocultos de los arboles

[no es lo único que tengo ryu mira este ataque] dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en una técnica muy conocida

[final flash] dijo naruto lanzando su técnica hacia los arboles, los que estaban ocultos se dispusieron a salir de ese lugar cayendo sobre el campo de entrenamiento de pie

[que hacen ustedes aquí] dijo naruto con voz fría

[nos-nosotros venimos para ver como estabas] dijo minato

[me da igual lo que quieran hacer pero lo le había dicho hokage-sama que el que se encontraba espiando lo iba a dejar en el hospital] dijo naruto con voz tétrica

[ sochi nosotros te extrañamos mucho al igual que tu hermana] dijo kushina

[a mi hermana naruko ya la he perdonado pero no a ustedes] dijo naruto

[dobe te exijo que me enseñes tus técnicas solo un uchiha como yo debe tenerlas] dijo sasuke

[si perdedor dame tus técnicas para ser el mas poderoso] dijo menma

[naruto como ex-alumno de tu padre te exijo que les des tus técnicas a tu hermano y a sasuke] dijo el ciclope

[vamos naruto dejame entrenarte te dare el contrato de los sapos que dices] dijo jiraiya

[miren ustedes dos] dijo naruto apuntado a menma y a sasuke

[no son nadie para pedirme mis técnicas y tu kakashi no eres nada de mi tampoco alumno de mi otosan goku o de mi tio vegeta asique no me hagas reir y no puedes copiar mis técnicas porque no sabes los sellos apropiados ] dijo naruto arruinándole el plan a kakashi

[y en cuanto a ti jiraiya no quiero tu entrenamiento ni tu rollo de invocación ya tengo uno donde le supera por mucho y si no me crees mira kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo naruto invocando al jefe del clan de los tigres dientes de sable

[QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO] dijo el jefe tigre

[oi jefe gato aquí abajo] dijo naruto

[MALDITO GAKI CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES JEFE GATO SOY EL JEFE DEL CLAN DE LOS TIGRES DIENTES DE SABLE EL GRAN Y UNICO TORAUNTA] dijo toraunta(feo nombre lo se estoy abierto para cambio de nombre)

[ves jiraiya invoca al jefe de tu clan sapo] reto naruto con una sonrisa burlona

[bien pero no digas que te lo advertí kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo jiraiya invocando a gamabunta

[QUE QUIERES JIRAIYA] dijo gamabunta

[TU ERES GAMABUNTA VERDAD] dijo toraunta

[TU QUIEN ERES] pregunto gamabunta

[ESCUCHA BIEN SAPO YO SOY EL GRAN JEFE DEL CLAN DIENTES DE SABLE] dijo toraunta con una sonrisa de orgullo

[PERO TU CLAN FUE ANIQUILADO HACE AÑOS] dijo gamabunta sorprendido

[ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES HAHA BUENO YA QUE NECESITAS NARUTO] dijo toraunta

[jiraiya dice que los sapos son mejores que los tigres] dijo naruto

[QUUEEEE DE NINGUNA MANERA LOS TIGRES SON SUPERIORES A LOS SAPOS] dijo toraunta

[NEL, LOS SAPOS SON LOS MEJORES] dijo gamabunta

[QUE NO]

[QUE SI]

[QUE NO]

[QUE SI]

[TE ODIO GAMABUTA]

[YO TAMBIEN LUCHEMOS]

[yaaaa cállense los dos] dijo naruto

[perdón naruto es solo que muchos dicen que los sapos son superiores porque estuvimos inactivos por mucho tiempo] dijo toraunta

[y, si saben que ustedes son los mejores que no les importe lo que otros digan] dijo naruto

[BUENO ADIOS BUNTA] dijo toraunta desapareciendo en una nube de humo

[ADIOS GATO] dijo gamabunta que hizo lo mismo que toraunta

[ves jiraiya tu invocación no es la mejor] dijo naruto caminando hacia otro lado

[que buena invocación] dijo minato y kushina

[dobe dame esa invocación] dijo sasuke

[no uchiha] dijo naruto

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego que nunca llego ya que goku y vegeta la lanzaron a otro lugar

[ESCUCHENME BIEN INSECTOS NO LE HARAN NADA A MI SOBRINO EN MI PRESENCIA] grito vegeta

[ya escucharon panda de idiotas] dijo goku serio

[vamos otosan, tio no valen la pena] dijo naruto retirándose

-debemos buscar su perdón- pensaron minato y kushina

{time skip un mes}

Por fin había llegado el dia para las finales chunnin naruto ha entrenado hasta el cansancio junto con su hermana y ryu ahora todos los finalistas se encontraban en la arena listos para su combate(aquí están todos los kages)

[bien ha habido un cambio en la pelea miren esta hoja para que vean como están reagrupados los oponentes(igual que el canon)] dijo el examinador

-hmp sacaron a dosu me toca pelear con menma o neji hyunga que buena suerte- pensaba naruto

[bien la primera pelea menma namikaze vs neji hynga] los demás se pueden ir a sus lugares dijo el examinador

(igual que el canon) menma había ganado por k.o ahora solo faltaba pelear con su hermano que el consideraba un estorbo

[bien la siguiente pelea es menma namikaze vs son naruto los mencionados bajen al campo de pelea] dijo el examinador

[hoy perderas perdedor] dijo menma con una sonrisa arrogante

[tsk no cambias verdad menma] dijo naruto

[haime] dijo el examinador

[futon: rekudan] dijo menma que hacia sellos para lanzar una bala de aire comprimida

[hyoton:kaze kori(ráfaga de viento frio)] dijo naruto lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que congelo las piernas de menma

[basta el ganador es son naruto] dijo el examinador

[queeeee, yo soy el que debe ganar no el estorbo] dijo menma casi gritándolo

[cállate menma] dijo naruto dándole un codazo en el cuello para dejar a menma inconsciente

-madre quieres su sangre- pensaba gaara

-si estúpido hijo quiero su sangre- dijo el shukaku

[bien la siguiente pelea es entre sasuke uchiha y sabaku no gaara por favor bajen al campo de pelea] dijo el examinador

{en el palco de los kages}

[donde esta el uchiha] dijo la mizukage mei temuri

[no tengo idea kakashi lo había llevado a entrenar] dijo el hokage

[yo digo que hay que descalificarlo] dijo el raikage

[tal vez deberíamos esperar] dijo el kazekage/orochimaru

[NOO no debemos esperar mas si fuera una guerra y el tuviera que entregar información valiosa y llegara tarde todos sus compañeros estarían muerto] dijo onoki

[el tsuchikage tiene razón no podemos esperar] apoyo mei

[bien ANBU] dijo el hokage

[si hokage-sama] dijo el ANBU con mascara de conejo

[dile al examinador que sasuke uchiha esta descalificado] ordeno el hokage

[hai hokage-sama] dijo el ANBU

Devuelta en la arena todos esperaban el combate cuando el examinador hizo un anuncio

[sasuke uchiha ha sido descalificado por favor que son naruto venga hacia la arena] acabo de decir el examinador y de inmediato todos los civiles abucheaban para que no le dejaran al "estorbo" luchar, cuando un shushin apareció donde se mostraban dos figuras las cuales eran kakashi y sasuke

[espero no haber llegado tarde] dijo kakashi sonriendo con su ojo visible

[de echo yo peleare con gaara ya que uchiha ha sido descalificado] dijo naruto sin verlos

[vamos naruto sabes que sasuke ha entrenado duro para esto haci que te exijo que le des tu puesto] dijo kakashi

[si dobe solo la elite como yo puede derrotar a este idiota] dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

[no uchiha tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste ahora vete] dijo naruto

[maldito] dijo sasuke con intenciones de hacer un jutsu pero fue detenido por kakashi

[dejalo sasuke no va a ganar] dijo kakashi

Asi los dos subieron hacia la sección de competidores para ver, mientras tanto la familia son era un manojo de rabia como se atrevían a decirle eso a su hijo/hermano pero pronto se las pagaran

[bien el ultimo combate es entre son naruto y sabaku no gaara ¿listos? Haime] dijo el examinador pero en ese momento empezaron a caer plumas dejando a muchos dormidos la razón habían caído en un genjutsu incluso la familia son callo dormida pero los ninjas lograron salir del genjutsu pero los kages no estaban y tampoco el jinchuriky del shukaku

-esto es malo tengo que hacer algo- pensó naruto

[mokuton:kage mokubushin no jutsu(elemento madera:multiclones de madera)] dijo naruto apareciendo dos clones de madera

[tu y tu vallan por gaara yo ire por los kages no se porque pero creo que me necesitan] dijo el naruto original

[hai jefe] dijieron los clones

Naruto buscaba a los kages por medio de su presencia y los encontró en un edificio donde había una barrera negra cubriendo el techo ahí pudo ver a los 4 kages junto con su ojisan saturobi naruto iba a entrar pero se le ocurrió usar su técnica de tele-transportacion, se concentro en su objetivo y logro pasar la barrera

{En la barrera}

Todos los kages estaban sorprendidos un niño había pasado la barrera que orochimaru había creado y estaba tranquilo

[kukuku tu otra vez que quieres ahora] dijo orochimaru

[quiero que te mueras orochimaru] dijo naruto con enojo

[kuku ven entonces a matarme pero antes kuchiyose: edo tensei ] dijo orochimaru para que tres ataúdes salieran del suelo cuando se abrieron todos veian como los primeros hokages junto con madara uchiha estaban ahí vivos bueno mas o menos

[que estamos deteniendo una invasión] dijo hashirama

[los ninja de hoy se han vuelto muy perezosos se parecen al clan nara] dijo madara con fastidio

[kuku no están deteniendo la están acabando] dijo orochimaru

[madara sensei, hashirama sensei son ustedes] dijo naruto con los ojos llorosos

[eh naruto] dijo madara

[naruto-kun] dijo hashirama viendo a naruto

[están vivos o muertos] dijo el sandaime

[hiruzen eres tu mira nada mas ya estas muy viejo para esto no crees] dijo tobirama

[jeje si creo que soy algo viejo] dijo hiruzen

[ya basta de romanticismos hashirama ataca el tsuchikage, tobirama usted ataquen al raikage y mizukage, madara tu del yondaime y sandaime hokage y yo acabare a naruto-kun] dijo orochimaru haciendo fruncir el seño a madara y hashirama

[maldito como osas usar los cuerpos de mis senseis te matare] dijo naruto que comenzaba a enojare hasta que su pelo se volvió rubio y sus ojos pasaron a ser unos verdes jade

-que poder- pensaron los kages

-este es tu poder naruto- pensó hashirama

-haha naruto sin duda seras mejor que tu padre goku pronto- pensó madara ya que en el otro mundo durante el entrenamiento tuvo la oportunidad de luchar con goku usando todo su poder

-sin duda serias un mejor cuerpo que sasuke-kun- pensaba el pedofi (cof. Cof) orochimaru

[orochimaru hoy perderas ante mi doragon aizu] dijo naruto cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos mostrar unos dragones color blancos centrados en sus ojos y alrededor un azul muy oscuro casi bordando al negro

[que clase de doujutsu es ese] dijo orochimaru

[este doujutsu me permite usar un técnica las veces que quiera y no gastara nada de poder] dijo naruto

[kuku bueno pero aun asi no me ganaras Katon:gokakyu] dijo orochimaru lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

[rinnegan] dijo naruto mientras sus ojos pasaban a unos anillos con fondo color morado metalico

[shinra tensei (juicio divino)] dijo naruto mientras la bola de fuego se disolvía en el aire

[el rinnegan que diablos eres] dijo orochimaru

[soy tu pero pesadilla hebi-teme] dijo naruto

[no me ganaras yo soy inmortal] dijo orochimaru

[eres un idiota o no no me interesa quien seas pero debo salvar a mis senseis de tus garras] dijo naruto antes de ver como madara había matado a hiruzen con una lanza de tierra

[madara sensei que ha hecho] dijo naruto con asombro y tristeza

[yo no quise hacerlo naruto por favor libérame de esto] suplico madara

[esto es culpa de orochimaru el tu mataron a mi ojisan] dijo naruto mientras el cielo se volvia negro y caia unos rayos del cielo

[orochimaru tu yo te juro que pagaras esta muy caro ahhhhhhhhh] dijo naruto mientras su poder aumentaba considerablemente hasta que su cabello se volvia mas largo ahora era casi como el de vegeta pero un mecho caia de lado de su cara y su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura dorada con unos pequeños rayos que pasaban al azar

[liberalos orochimaru] dijo naruto

[o sino que] reto orochimaru

[mokuton:kage mokubushin no jutsu] dijo naruto apareciendo a otro clon de madera

[utilizas mokuton] dijo orochimaru

[desactiva la técnica orochimaru] dijo el naruto original

[no] dijo orochimaru

[tu lo pediste Katon:Jigoku no mizumi o hassha (Fuego de el lago infernal) (3)] dijo naruto que del suelo comenzaba a salir fuego de color negro

[que diablos es esa técnica no importa doton:mogura kure no jutsu] dijo orochimaru ocultándose en la tierra

[eso no te ayudara orochimaru] dijo naruto

[kuku mira detrás de ti naruto-kun]dijo orochimaru a unos metros de naruto

[katon:gokakyu] dijo orochimaru lanzando otra bola de fuego hacia naruto, que naruto esquivo gracias a su velocidad

[quitalo orochimaru] dijo naruto

[no] dijo orochimaru

[yubisaki kara no(técnica de freeza)] dijo naruto lanzando un rayo dorado desde el dedo índice que le dio a orochimaru en la pierna

[ahhh] grito orochimaru

[quitalo] dijo naruto

[NOO] grito orochimaru

[ki no tsurugi(espada de ki)] dijo naruto sacando una espada hecha de ki que le iba a rebanar la cabeza a orochimaru

[no espera la desactivare pero no me mates] dijo orochimaru desactivando el edo tesei

[listo dejame ir por favor] suplico orochimaru

[tienes suerte que ya no tenga chakra para matarte] mintió naruto ya que no había usado ni la mitad de su poder salvo por el ki pero eso fue porque vio como moría hiruzen

[kuku eres tan torpe naruto-kun me tengo que ir adiós doton:mogura kure no jutsu] dijo orochimaru escapando

[un problema menos] dijo naruto cuando recordó que su ojisan se estaba muriendo

{inserte la canción sadness and sorrow}

Naruto corria hasta que se desplomo de rodillas para ver la salud de su ojisan cuando llego lo vio mirando hacia la nada naruto tenia lagrimas en los ojos cuando volvió a la normalidad todos los demás kages miraban esto con tristeza, hiruzen seguía respirando pero no tanto como antes

[ojisan no te mueras por favor no me dejes ojisan] suplico naruto

[na, naru, cof cof naruto yo nunca te dejare siempre estare en tu corazón prométeme que te haras mas fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos] dijo un debilitado hiruzen

[ojisan no digas eso te pondrás bien respira ojisan por lo que mas quieras respira] dijo naruto brotando un par de lagrimas

[recuerda naruto siempre te apoyare y te cuidare desde haya arriba] dijo hiruzen apuntando al cielo

[ojisan por favor sniff no te vayas] dijo naruto ya llorando

[te quiero como a un nieto naruto ahhhh] dijo hiruzen dando su ultimo aliento

[ojisan despierta ojisan, ojisan, OJISANNNN] grito naruto mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y la barrera se disolvía(quiero llorar que escena me parte el corazón escribir esto)

{fin de la canción}

[sniff ojisan nunca te olvidare] dijo naruto al cielo

[naruto recuerda que aun tenemos una invasión que detener] dijo minato

[ha, hai hokage-sama] dijo naruto

[el shukaku se esta liberando debemos llegar lo mas rápido posible] dijo el raikage

[yo lo hare] dijo naruto

[como] dijo el tsuchikage

[asi bukujutsu] dijo naruto elevándose en el aire

[también dominas el jinton] dijo el tsuchikage

[no esta técnica no gasta chakra y puedo ir lo mas rápido que quiera] dijo naruto volando hacia la dirección donde de encontraban sus clones

{con los clones}

Los clones no la pasaban muy bien que digamos ya que uno se había desvanecido por un ataque de sasuke que había hecho el jutsu de gokakyu por la espalda del clon el otro clon le había dado un golpe en la nuca mientras menma y naruko usaban chakra del kyubi para detener al shukaku, pero en ese momento había aparecido su salvación naruto que volaba a una velocidad muy rápida cuando el llego el otro clon se había desvanecido para dar sus recuerdos al original naruto había activado su rinnegan para poder usar mejor sus jutsu, aterrizo a lado de naruko

[hola naruko-nee] dijo naruto muy amable

[aniki] dijo naruko abrazando a naruto mientras el manto se desvanecía

[que pasa aniki te veo muy triste] dijo naruko

[es que sniff saturobi ojisan ha muerto a manos de orochimaru] dijo muy triste naruto

[dime que es mentira aniki] dijo naruko muy triste

[luego hablamos de esto naruko-nee ahora debemos derrotar al shukaku] dijo naruto

[ok] dijo naruko

[primero lo primero necesitamos apoyo kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo naruto logrando aparecer a un ave de color rojo con las alas anaranjadas

[que ocurre naruto-sama] dijo el ave

[fiore necesitamos tu ayuda] dijo naruto

[seguro naruto-sama que desea] dijo fiore

[vamos a usar "esa" técnica] dijo naruto

[esta bien suba] dijo fiore, a lo que naruto se subió

[te vas a quedar ahí todo el dia naruko-nee sube] dijo naruto

-enserio me ha perdonado gracias kami-sama-[voy naruto-nii] dijo naruko subiéndose en el lomo de fiore

[oigan y yo que] dijo menma (iniciare con cambiar a menma ya que pues no quiero que siga arrogante o vivirá ignorado como naruto pero sin sus hermanos o vivirá feliz yo digo que la segunda pero ustedes que opinan =D)

[menma tu ve para detener a los ninjas de otras aldeas que no están atacando] dijo naruto a menma

[bien naruto pero cuando vuelva quiero esa invocación] dijo menma

[tu vete y ya quieres] dijo naruto mientras volaba con fiore hasta alcanzar el tamaño del shukaku

[listo fiore] dijo naruto

[listo naruto-sama] dijo fiore

[Katon:fenikkusu no taika no jutsu (elemento fuego:gran fuego del fenix)(4)] dijeron los dos mientras las alas de fiore lanzaban oleadas de aire y naruto lanzaba mucho fuego de su bocapara hacer las llamas mas fuertes

[esto no funciona naruto-sama] dijo fiore

[no te preocupes fiore se me ocurre una idea naruko tu elemento es el agua verdad] dijo naruto viendo a naruko

[si naruto-nii porque] dijo naruko

[mira haz el temppodama y yo hare el doryudan y tu fiore tu haras la mejor técnica de fuego que tengas] dijo naruto

[hai] dijeron los dos

[suiton:temppodama] dijo naruko lanzando una bala de agua

[doton:daryudan] dijo naruto lanzando un gran dragon de tierra

[katon:karyudan] dijo fiore lanzando un gran dragon de fuego por el pico y complementándolo con las alas

Las técnicas colisionaron contra shukaku pero no le hicieron mas que llamar su atención para que el shukaku mirara a sus agresores

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA USTEDES CREEN QUE ESO ME AFECTARA ESTAN MUY MAL] grito el shukaku mirando a fiore y a naruko y naruto

[demonios solo una cosa mas] dijo naruto poniendo su posición de manos

[raiton:raikiri no kamehameha] dijo naruto lanzando un kamehameha con rayos que le dio en el estomago al shukaku que le hiso un agujero en el estomago pero este se regenero

[HAHAHA ESO QUE MOCOSO] dijo shukaku

[una ultima cosa fiore llevame cerca de gaara lo intentare despertar] dijo naruto fiore le obedeció llego hasta que estuviera cerca de la cabeza de shukaku

[ten cuidado naruto-nii] dijo naruto

[lo tendre naruko-nee] dijo naruto para saltar hasta que callo en la cabeza de shukaku y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza para obligarlo a que se despertara

[NOOO APENAS QUE ME HABIA SALIDO NO ES JUSTO] grito shukaku para desvanecerse en arena

Gaara callo al piso pero no le dio muy fuerte ya que naruto lo sostuvo en el aire para que no se fracturara mas cosas o se desgarrara un musculo, poco a poco gaara se ha ido despertando y lo primero que vio fue la cara de naruto

[no, no por favor no me mates] dijo gaara a lo que naruto solo puso una cara de confusión

[no pienso matarte tu eres mi amigo y yo no mato a mis amigos] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a gaara

[tu no me conoces no sabes lo que he vivido] dijo gaara

[ah no yo eh vivido a la sombra de mis hermanos eh sido golpeado por los aldeanos y ignorado por mis padres hasta que no lo aguante mas y me fui luego regrese para que vean que puedo ser fuerte sin su entrenamiento] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a gaara

[si eres como yo entonces porque no eres un adicto al odio] dijo gaara

[yo aprendi que un buen amigo se puede superar incluso al mismo odio no seas yonto gaara tu al igual que yo tienes amigos y a tus hermanos que se preocupan por ti recuerda esto gaara cuando se el momento te traeré a ti y a tus hermanos a casa de mis padres para que no haiga mas odio en ustedes que dices] dijo naruto

[me parece bien naruto] dijo gaara en ese momento sus hermanos habían aparecido llevándose a gaara

[temari, kankuro lo siento] dijo gaara sacando lagrimas a temari

[no hay problema hermanito vamos a casa] dijo temari

Devuelta con naruto y naruko que se encontraban en la aldea de regreso naruto había sido llamado una vez mas por el consejo, naruto fue junto con su hermana hacia el consejo al llegar pudo ver como los clanes yamanaka y hyunga lo miraban como si fuera una mina de oro, los concejales serios como siempre y el consejo civil quería un matrimonio con sus hijas para una nueva línea de shinobis fuertes

[son naruto] dijo koharu

[dígame] dijo naruto

[queríamos agradecerte por tus esfuerzos en la invasión] dijo horuma

[mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada ya que hiruzen ojisan ha muerto] dijo naruto triste

[estamos al tanto de eso mocoso lo que queríamos saber es que tienes mas de dos líneas de sangre podrías enseñárnoslas] dijo koharu

[no se para que pero bueno mokuton:mokubushin no jutsu] dijo naruto creando un clon de madera

[rinnegan] dijo naruto el original mostrando su rinnegan

[oigan y mi otosan] dijo naruko

[no tenemos idea] dijo horuma

[y danzo jiji] dijo naruto

[nos da igual donde este ese] dijo koharu

[bueno ya naruto ya que tienes mas de dos líneas de sangre deberás casarte con muchas mujeres además de dar el contrato de los fénix a sasuke uchiha] dijo el típico civil retrasado

[no no le dare mi contrato al uchiha] dijo naruto

[a dobe pues deberas darme ese contrato ya que me pertenece] dijo una voz que salía de la sombra acompañado de un espantapájaros con su libro naranja en la mano

[como que este contrato es tuyo si no puedes invocar a ningún ser de este clan] dijo naruto

[pues como sabemos ese contrato ayudo en la derrota de shukaku y por tal le pertenece a uchiha-sama] dijo horuma

[vamos naruto dale ese contrato a sasuke el lo podría manejar mejor que tu] dijo kakashi

[no lo lamento pero a la única que le dare uno de mis contratos será a naruko y ya se cual le dare] dijo naruto

[cual dobe] dijo sasuke

[pues el de los dragones ] dijo naruto

[ese contrato no existe ese fue aniquilado hace años] dijo koharu

[preguntale a sasuke o a kakashi y les diran lo contrario] dijo naruto tranquilo

[dame ese contrato también dobe] dijo sasuke

[no emo uchiha tu lo quieres para venganza cuando es para proteger a tus seres queridos] dijo naruto

[no me importa lo que digas dobe yo quiero ese contrato y me lo vas a entregar por las buenas o por las malas] dijo sasuke

[cállate sasuke que sabes que es cierto tu quieres el contrato para matar pero no ves que tienes todavía a tu familia tienes a tu madre, itachi y sasuki-chan hablando de sasuki-chan donde esta] pregunto naruto

[no lo se aniki] dijo naruko

[bueno vamos a buscarla naruko-nee] dijo naruto

[sostente de mi vamos a donde esta ella] dijo naruto mientras se concentraba

[ya la encontré] dijo naruto desapareciendo junto a naruko

[esa técnica le debe pertenecer a uchiha-sama kakashi debes copiar esa técnica] dijo koharu

[mi sharingan no lo puede copiar debemos decirle a itachi-san que las copie] dijo kakashi

-maldito dobe esas técnicas serán mias- pensaba sasuke

{en el distrito uchiha}

Vemos a sasuki, mikoto e itachi entrenando cuando naruto se apareció de repente asustando a las personas que se encontraba en ese lugar

[wow naruto-nii que era esa técnica] dijo naruko

[veras naruko-nee esa técnica se llama tele-transportación me permite localizar a la persona que desee en una fracción de segundo] dijo naruto

[hola naruko, hola naruto-kun] dijo sasuki

[hola sasuki/sasuki-chan] dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

[hola mikoto sensei itachi-san como le ha ido] dijo naruto

[muy bien ya que hemos ganado la invasión] dijo itachi trayendo malos recuerdos a naruto

[que te pasa naruto-kun] dijo sasuki

[es que sasuki-chan hoy perdi a alguien muy querido por mi y no pude hacer nada al respecto] dijo naruto con la mirada hacia el pisa

[de quien se trata naruto] dijo mikoto

[hiruzen ojisan] dijo naruto dejando en shock a lo uchihas

[como que hiruzen-sama ha muerto naruto] dijo itachi

[si itachi-san ha muerto por culpa de orochimaru y yo no lo pude evitar sniff no han pasado ni siquiera unas horas y ya lo extraño] dijo naruto botando un par de lagrimas

[tranquilo naruto-kun que el no ha muerto si tu lo recuerdas y sus amigos lo recuerdan el vivirá no físicamente sino en sus corazones(esa frase me lo dijo mi padre cuando se murió mi tío)] dijo sasuki

[gracias sasuki-chan eso me ayudara a superar su muerte] dijo naruto con un poco mas de animo

[no hay de que naruto-kun] dijo sasuki

[naruko-nee te importa si te dejo aquí es que voy a llevar a mi familia de vuelta de donde vinieron] dijo naruto

[claro naruto-nii] dijo naruko

[gracias hermana] dijo naruto mientras se concentraba en el ki de su padre para desaparecer de nuevo

[que buena técnica me pregunto si me la podrá enseñar] dijo itachi

[tal vez itachi-nii tal vez] dijo sasuki con un toque de burla en su voz

{de vuelta con los guerreros z}

En estos momentos los guerreros z se encontraban en el departamento de naruto alistándose para el viaje de regreso ya que habían hecho lo que debían hacer apoyar a su hijo colega y hermano pero naruto apareció de la nada para ayudar con sus cosas ya que su otosan no podía con todos a la vez sin tener que aumentar su poder, después de pasar por el palneta kaio llegaron a la montaña paoz junto con una emotiva despedida de milk y sus amigos junto a su familia es pidió que buscaran las esferas del dragon ya que el tenia pensado revivir a cierta persona a lo cual sus padres aceptaron ya que el junto con sus amigos ayudarían en lo que el quiera naruto se embarco una vez mas hacia el mundo shinobi para ver si en verdad menma esta cambiando o quiere darle una puñalada por la espalda

Y se acabo jaja mas de 5000 palabras estoy cargado jeje dejen review si les gusto ya que me inspira para continuar

doton:rasendomu(elemento tierra:lanza en espiral)esta técnica crea una gran lanza de tierra que hace rotar como si fuera espiral al momento de impactar la victima sufre una gran hemorragia que le hara morir en cuestión de segundos

ryu tendrá el rinnegan ya que le ayudara a naruto en el futuro

Katon:Jigoku no mizumi o hassha (Fuego de el lago infernal): esta técnica como dice su nombre permite al usuario crear un lago del cual sale fuego de color negro muy pocos pueden hacer esta técnica pero es muy arriesgada ya que se sale de control

Katon:fenikkusu no taika no jutsu (elemento fuego:gran fuego del fenix): esta técnica permite al usuario junto con un fénix a crear una gran oleada de fuego que se mezcla con el viento que los fénix dan con sus alas para hacer sus llamas mas calientes

dudas preguntas yo las contestare por mp y si no en el siguiente cap hasta la próxima chau chau


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaaaa como están bueno aquí un nuevo cap de esta historia disfrútenla

ADVERTENCIA: no pertenezco nada solo personajes y técnicas originales

Capitulo 12

{la búsqueda de una sannin y las nubes rojas}

Un dia comienza para un recién llegado naruto que ha vuelto una vez mas al mundo shinobi ya que el tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá muy pronto tal vez aun sienta algo de tristeza ya que su ojisan hiruzen había muerto y el no pudo hacer mucho para ayudarlo pero el le dijo que lo cuidaría desde haya arriba naruto se sentía muy triste, pero volviendo con naruto el iba a la casa de su hermana naruko toco la puerta para que ella le atendiese

[hola naruko-nee] dijo naruto

[hola naruto-nii que necesitas] dijo naruko

[que un hermano no puede venir a verte] dijo naruto

[si puedes pero ahora no es que jiraiya quiere que valla con el para buscar a tsunade] dijo naruko

[ah bien le puedes llamar a ero-sennin] dijo naruto

[para que naruto-nii] pregunto naruko

[quiero ver si me deja ir con el] respondió naruto

[siii deja le hablo naruto-nii ya que el esta entrenando a menma por que cree que es el niño de la profecía] dijo naruko

[ok naruko-nee yo espero aquí] dijo naruto

[no naruto-nii ven pasa total en esta casa eres bienvenido] dijo naruko dejando pasar a naruto que miraba la casa del hokage era agradable lo tenia que admitir pero básicamente le daba o daría lo mismo fueron al patio de la casa para ver a un menma y jiraiya junto con kushina entrenando ninjutsu pero pararon al ver a su hija/hermana/ahijada junto con naruto, kushina se le lleno de alegría el corazón pues creía que ya los había perdonado

[kasan jiraiya-sama puede naruto-nii venir con nosotros] dijo naruko feliz

[claro hija] dijo kushina ya que veía esta oportunidad de acercarse mas a su hijo

[alto ahí naruko ya llevamos demasiados con naruto seriamos seis personas] dijo jiraiya

[cuales seis yo solo veo cinco contándome] dijo naruto

[bues es que sasuki también viene con nosotros] dijo naruko

[enserio sasuki-chan ira con ustedes] dijo naruto

[vamos jiraiya deja que naruto valla] dijo kushina

[bien iras salimos mañana ya que debemos pedir un permiso al hokage] dijo jiraiya

[por mi bien ire a ver a haku-chan] dijo naruto retirándose pero naruko lo detuvo

[por que quieres ver a haku naruto-nii] dijo naruko

[bueno no la eh visto desde que comenzó la invasión y quiero saber como ha estado] dijo naruto

[bien naruto-nii te creo pero pobre de ti si quieres llegar mas que solo "amigos" con ella] dijo naruko con una sonrisa que prometia mucho dolor

[cla claro naruko-nee] dijo naruto usando su bukujutsu para irse dejando sorprendidos a todos

[el el esta volando] dijo menma

[como es esto posible] dijo kushina

[tiene que enseñarme esa técnica para escapar cuando haga mi investigación] dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida

[esa técnica es genial] dijo naruko

De vuelta con naruto que volaba buscando a haku con la mirada y la encontró en un campo de entrenamiento practicando su hyoton

[hola haku-chan] dijo naruto aterrizando en el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba haku

[ah hola naruto-kun que deseas] dijo haku

[Mmm…vengo a ver como estabas y también vine para ver si querías tomar un helado conmigo] dijo naruto

[claro naruto-kun] dijo haku muy feliz

[bien pero que hacias antes de que llegara] dijo naruto con cierto tono de curiosidad

[bueno yo quería que mi hyoton sea mas fuerte] dijo haku

[porque si yo lo veo muy fuerte] dijo naruto

[si pero lo quiero hacer mas fuete todavía] dijo haku

[ok y zabuza donde esta] pregunto naruto

[pues veras zabuza-sama se encuentra en una misión ya que en la invasión ayudo mucho a konoha y el hokage decidió librarlo de su anterior castigo para ver si era leal a esta aldea] dijo haku

[bien bueno vamos por el helado quieres] dijo naruto

[si vamos] dijo haku yéndose junto con naruto al pueblo donde rieron y hablaron naruto le había contado mucho acerca de sus padres y su entrenamiento con su tio y el señor piccolo, haku se sorprendió ya que naruto le había contado acerca que la hija del hokage era su hermana menor, haku le había preguntado el porque no perdonaba a sus padres o padrinos a lo cual naruto le respondió que ellos debían ganarse su perdón y asi ellos se la pasaban bien habían tomado su halado como naruto lo había pedido el los invito siguieron contándose su vida era poco normal pero divertida, ya pasado rato naruto llevo a haku a su casa donde fue casi degollado por zabuza que creía que era un pretendiente de su "hija" naruto le dijo que estaba bien pero no comto que haku se lo tomaría tan mal le regaño y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, naruto se dispuso a ir a su apartamento no sin antes ir a comer ramen de ichirakus donde vio a un triste konohamaru sobre la barra ahí naruto se le acerco le puso una mano en la cabeza y konohamaru lo vio no aguantaba las lagrimas y se le abalanzo para llorar, lloro lo mas que pudo hasta quedar seco entonces naruto le dijo que su ojisan volvería algún dia para visitarlos, konohamaru le miro como si estuviera loco pero el comprendería lo que el había dicho en el futuro, después de comer ramen que naruto invito a konohamaru se fue a su departamento para dormir y esperar el dia de mañana

{al dia siguiente}

Naruto se levanto, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a hacer algo para desayunar se había hecho unos panqueques con jugo de naranja (se te antojaron?) se vistió ahora tenia una camisa color blanca de manga corta con una camisa color negra de manga larga con el pecho abierto junto con unos pantalones color azul marino, unos guantes sin dedos con el kanji dragón en la contra palma y sus botas de combate color negro con detalles azules se dispuso para ir a casa de su hermana cuando vio a unos niños jugando en la calle eso le dio unos recuerdos que el creía que había olvidado, el como los adultos le dejaba de lado lo ignoraban y sus hijos no le dejaban que se acerquen a el, el como los niños le discriminaban bueno todo lo malo que le paso en su niñez volvió a su mente pero también recordó que si no fuera por ellos no hubiera conocido a su tio vegeta y familiares y amigos, decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino cuando llego a casa de su hermana fue recibido por menma quien al momento le pidió su contrato de invocación pero naruto lo ignoro olímpicamente para luego ver a sasuki que le dio un gran abrazo dejando rojo al peli negro, luego de una "buena" platica con su "madre" y "padrino" que le preguntaban que como se había hecho tan fuerte, el sol respondia que con un arduo entrenamiento con su otosan y su tío junto con sus demás amigos, eso dejo muy tristes a kushina y jiraiya pues ella quería ver como su hijo crecia y jiraiya se sentía mal porque el no fue quien lo entreno, pero ya habían salido de konoha en busca de la sannin de las babosas para persuadirle que regrese a su hogar asi caminaron varios días hasta que llegaron al país del té donde buscaron un hotel para descanzar los hombres en una habitación y las mujeres en otra eso lo propuso naruto ya que no quería que jiraiya espiara a las demás mientras duermen, ahí mientras esto pasaba en el país del té en un lugar muy oscuro en un acueva con ubicación desconocida se encuentra un grupo de personas que están ante un sujeto con los ojos anillados

{escondite secreto}

Se encuentran los ninjas mas peligrosos de las aldeas shinobi en el cual el líder parece ser un hombre con anillados en frente de un lugar muy oscuro

[llego la hora vallan y tráiganme al kyubi] dijo el líder

[tobi quiere ir tobi es un niño bueno] dijo el sujeto con voz infantil y una mascara anaranjada en espiral

[no tobi iran kisame y shisui(tan tan tan no se lo esperaban verdad) por el kyubi] dijo el líder

[hai líder-sama] dijeron los mencionados

[retirencen] dijo el líder mientras todos se retiraban excepto por una mujer de cabellos azules

[nagato deja esto a yahiko no le hubiera gustado que fueras por este camino] dijo la mujer

[cállate konan yo soy un dios] dijo el mencionado nagato

[porque empezar ahora porque no mejor después] dijo konan

[debemos empezar lo antes posible es mejor iniciar por el mas poderoso] dijo nagato/pain

[no se si esto sea lo correcto] dijo konan mirando a los ojos a pain

[mph] dijo pain

-yahiko nos haces tanta falta- pensaba konan

{país del té}

{al dia siguiente}

Todos se encuentran en el bosque cercano para dar un entrenamiento pues los hijos del yondaime aun no podían dominar un jutsu katon en el caso de menma y uno de suiton en el caso de naruko pero sasuki y naruto entrenaban en sus propios jutsus ya que naruto iba a llevar a una mejora el big bang attack de vegeta a uno que tenga uno propio elemento el pensaba en uno katon,suiton o doton pero el tendría que hacerlo en privado ya que no quiere que jiraiya o los demás la copien pues es una gran técnica que el usaría para proteger a sus seres queridos, regresando con los hermanos namikaze-uzumaki se encuentran entrenando pero los adultos se encontraban buscando a tsunade para pedirle que volviera a la aldea ya que necesitan una ninja experto en las filas de ninjas médicos, regresando con los hermanos namikaze-uzumaki junto con el joven son y la uchiha se encontraban entrenando un par de jutsus para su mejor rendimiento decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel su camino fue muy divertido con chistes y aclaraciones hasta que llegaron al hotel donde fueron emboscados por dos sujeto con una vestimenta negra con unas nubes rojas en los costados y en casi todo su cuerpo uno de ellos tenia una espada en la espalda y el otro se encontraba serio, frio y calculador(igual que itachi en el canon) que miraban a los portadores del kyubi con ojos posecivos

[quien de todos ustedes es el jinchuriky del kyubi] dijo el hombre de piel azulada

[soy yo] dijo naruto mintiéndole a los hombres y sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a la uchiha

[tu tendras que venir con nosotros] dijo el uchiha mayor

[yo no voy con nadie sin saber sus nombres antes] dijo naruto viendo a los dos

[shisui uchiha] dijo el ahora identificado shusui con una voz fría

[kisame(ne para que poner su apellido si todos ya lo saben)] dijo el ahora identificado kisame

[bien a donde me llevan] dijo naruto

[eso es confidencial mocoso] dijo kisame

[yo no voy si no me dicen a donde] dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona

[oye shisui que crees que me haga el líder si llevo la mitad del jinchuriky] dijo kisame

[yo digo que nada pues aun estaría vivo solo asegúrate de no matarlo] dijo shisui con voz de indiferencia

[ya oiste mocoso o vienes con nosotros o te rebano a la mitad] dijo kisame con una mano en el mango de su espada

[prefiero un duelo con ustedes si gano se van si pierdo me llevan] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[hecho mocoso te arrepentiras de haber dicho eso] dijo kisame sacando su espada y poniéndose en pose de batalla

[kenjutsu eh bueno te presento mi espada hinoken] dijo naruto sacando su espada de fuego

[buena espada mocoso] dijo kisame

[ esta es mi mejor espada prepárate que no tendré piedad] dijo naruto

[yo tampoco me contendré mocoso] dijo kisame lanzándose en contra del peli negro

Naruto también se lanzo contra kisame y se enfrascaron en una pelea de kenjutsu donde naruto ganaba territorio ya que era muy rápido para kisame pero el tenia una as bajo la manga cuando naruto le iba a dar un tajo en la mano este se cubrió con su espada, que al tocar con la hinoken de naruto esta desaparecia dejando a naruto sorprendido

[como hiciste eso desapareció mi hinoken] dijo naruto con asombro

[esa es la habilidad de mi espada samehada esta absorbe chakra con la cual se alimenta] dijo kisame

[buena habilidad pero quiero ver que absorba esto] dijo naruto haciendo dos sellos de manno

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku] dijo naruto lanzando una llamarada impresionando a shisui pues el sabia de quien era esa técnica, kisame la evadió como pudo pero shusui lo detuvo antes de que muriera

[basta kisame el mocoso es muy peligroso debemos informar esto al líder] dijo shisui con su voz fría

[ahh que no seas asi shisui dejame aunque sean diez minutos mas] dijo kisame con voz infantil sacando una gota de sudor a todos menos a shisui

[vámonos kisame] dijo otra vez shisui pero esta vez retirándose

[bien pero esperame shisui, no volveremos a ver mocoso] dijo kisame retirándose

[como digas pez podrido] grito naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que kisame lo escuchara

-te maldigo niño- pensaba kisame con una vena en la cabeza

Cuando se fueron apareció kushina y jiraiya con una sonrisa

[hola chicos PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ] grito kushina

[es difícil de explicarlo kushina-sensei] dijo naruto decayendo a kushina

[unos tipos co gabardinas negras y nubes rojas nos atacaron y decían que se llevarían al kyubi pero naruto-nii salió para defendernos] dijo naruko

[eso es cierto] apoyo menma

[y encontraron a tsunade o no] dijo sasuki

[pues la verdad no] dijo jiraiya

[yo los llevare] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos menos a naruko

[vas a usar la tele-transportacion verdad naruto-nii] dijo naruko

[si sujétense de mi] dijo naruto que al instante los quisieron le tocaron el cuerpo, kushina le toco el hombro al igual que menma, jiraiya le toco el brazo, sasuki lo abrazo y naruko le toco la mano mientras este ponía sus dedon en la frente y se concentraba

[la encontré] dijo para que al instante desaparecieran del lugar y aparecieran frente a la rubia que se encontraba en un bar sorprendiéndola

[tsunade/tsunade-sensei] dijeron kushina y jiraiya al mismo tiempo

[jiraiya que te trae por aquí no esperaba ver al equipo completo] dijo tsunade

[viste a orochimaru] pregunto jiraiya

[si el quería algo pero no se que era] dijo tsunade

[bueno tsuade-sensei nosotros venimos a buscarla para que regrese a konoha] dijo kushina

[no, no voy a volver a konoha] dijo tsunade

[bueno ya venimos ya vimos ya vámonos la vieja esta no va a aceptar] dijo naruto sacándole una vena a tsunade

[que dijiste mocoso] dijo tsunade

[que la vieja esta es muy cobarde como para aceptar] dijo naruto con una voz indiferente

[si soy tan cobarde como tu dices tengamos un combate ahora] dijo tsunade

[tsunade-sama es un niño] dijo la estudiante de esta de nombre shizune

[no shizune el mocoso debe respetar a sus mayores] dijo tsunade

[yo respeto a los mayores no a los cobardes] dijo naruto

[tu y yo afuera ahora mismo] dijo tsunade saliendo del bar seguiendola los demás, una vez fuera le dijo

[un dedo es lo único que necesito para ganarte] dijo muy confiada tsunade

[si tu lo dices] dijo naruto

[comienza cuando quieras mocoso] dijo tsunade

[ok Katon:Karyudan] dijo lanzando un dragon de fuego hacia la sannin que lo evadió a duras

[Hyoton:Hyoryudan] dijo lanzando otro dragon solo que esta vez era de hielo que pudo esquivar

[eso es todo lo que tienes] dijo tsunade

[la verdad no] dijo para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de la sannin

[aquí atrás] dijo para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para darle a un tronco de madera

-kawarimi- pensaron todos menos naruto

[te sorprendiste mocoso] dijo tsunade a unos metros detrás del rubio

[aburrido, aburrido] dijo naruto creando un clon

-que pentendes mocoso- fue el pensamiento de la sannin

[katon:ryu rasengan] dijo naruto para lanzarse con su rasengan de fuego hacia la sannin que solo le dio un golpe muy fuerte para que no le diera la técnica

[jiraiya como te atreves a enseñarle esa técnica al mocoso] grito tsunade

[yo no le enseñe nada tsunade es mas ni soy su maestro] dijo jiraiya deprimido

[oye vieja esto aun no acaba] dijo naruto que se puso de pie

[que pero con el golpe que te di ni siquiera podrías levantarte] dijo tsunade sorprendida

[Doton: Doryudan] dijo lanzando un drago de tierra que le dio a tsunade en el brazo

[au eso dolio mocoso] dijo tsunade

[perdiste anciana dijiste que usarías un dedo pero en vez de eso me diste con un puño] dijo naruto

[si perdi y eso que] dijo tsunade

[volveras a konoha] dijo naruto serio

[tal vez dejame pensarlo] dijo tsunade

[tienes hasta meñana] dijo naruto

[ok] dijo tsunade

{al dia siguiente}

Naruto y los demás buscaban a tsunade ya que shizune les había contado que fue a enfrentarse a orochimaru, comezaron a correr rápido menos naruto ya que el había usado la bukujutsu para volar hacia donde estaba tsunade hay la vio es shock pues kabuto le había lanzado sangre de su palma haciendo que ella se paralizara, en ese momento naruto bajo para golpear su rostro que lo mando a unos metro del lugar

[kuku naruto-kun vienes para arruinar mi fiesta] dijo orochimaru, naruto no respondió solo lanzo un ataque

[ka, me, ha, me] dijo naruto que preparaba su ataque para desaparecer en el ultimo momento sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban ahí

[haaaaaa] dijo lanzando el kamehameha a kabuto que le dio en lleno

[ahora tu hebi-teme] dijo naruto con voz fría

[no me ganaras naruto-kun kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo orochimaru haciendo el sellos de invocación para hacer aparecer a manda

[OROCHIMARU PARA QUE ME HAS INVOCADO QUIERO MIL SACRIFICIOS] dijo manda viendo a ororchimaru

[kukuku no te preocupes manda] dijo orochimaru

[quieres una pelea de invocaciones orochimaru te la daré] dijo naruto haciendo los sellos

[kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo naruto invocando a fiore

[HOLA NARUTO QUE NECESETAS] dijo fiore

[fiore-sama necesito tu ayuda para vencer a esa serpiente] dijo naruto señalando a manda

[MANDA TU OTRA VEZ] dijo fiore

[FIORE ERES TU QUE DECEPCION YO CREIA QUE ESTARIAS CON ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE QUE UN MOCOSO] dijo en tono burlon manda

[fiore hagamoslo futon: fenikkusu no kamehameha] dijo naruto mientras el y fiore lanzaban un kamehameha en forma de fénix que le dio a manda desapareciéndolo de la faz de la tierra

[pero que carajos era ese jutsu] dijo orochimaru

[lárgate orochimaru] dijo naruto a lo cual orochimaru se escapo de nuevo

[vieja estas bien] dijo naruto viendo a tsunade

[si sabes creo que konoha necesitaría de mi] dijo tsunade

[si tu lo dices bueno vamos por los demás] dijo naruto sin saber que los demás habían llegado desde que comenzó la pelea

[naruto-nii dejaste que orochimaru escapara] dijo naruko

[no te preocupes naruko yo me encargare de el en el futuro] dijo naruto mientras creaba un clon de sombras

[ve con kasan y otosan y diles que revivan a ojisan hiruzen] dijo en el oído del clon

[hai jefe] dijo usando la tele-transportacion para llegar al mundo de los guerreros Z

[vámonos sujétense de mi] dijo naruto en lo que los demás lo sujetaron mientras ellos se iban a konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Y se acabo dejen review y mas adelante subiré un nuevo fic , SAYONARA


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 13

La huida de sasuke y el inicio del enemigo parte 1

Ha pasado unos días desde que trajeron a la sannin tsunade ha konoha, ella regreso al trabajo de doctora al igual que su estudiante shizune, sasuke se encontraba en el hospital pues peleo con naruto y el resultado es que este le dejo un brazo roto que tsunade había curado al dia siguiente, hablando de naruto se encuentra recibiendo en este momento los recuerdos de su clon junto con el mafuba y una bolsa de semillas del ermitaneo, que había ido a donde se encontraba sus padres solo para saber que las esferas del dragón aun no pueden ser usadas, naruto se decayó un poco pues no había pasado un mes desde que su ojisan había muerto pero entonces recordó que se ponía contactar con el sin que use las esferas del dragón, comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

[kuchiyose no jutsu] dijo naruto invocando a al jefe del clan dragón el cual era ni mas ni menos que shenlong

[QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO LE CONSEDERE UN DESEO] dijo shenlong solo para ver a naruto

[NARUTO YO TE DIJE QUE DEBIAS USAR LAS ESFERAS DE DRAGÓN SI QUERIAS UN DESEO] dijo shenlong

[lo lamento shenlog pero solo quiero que revivas a hiruzen saturobi y le des la vida eterna] pidió naruto

[ESO ES MUY FACIL DE HACER YA QUE ESTAMOS EN SU PLANETA AHORA LO HAGO] dijo shenlong para que sus ojos le brillaran

[LISTO HE CUMPLIDO TU DESEO] dijo shenlong

[deseo que hiruzen este aquí a mi lado] dijo naruto

[DE ACUERDO] dijo otra vez shelong para que sus ojos le volvieran a brillar, en eso su ojisan apareció justo a lado de el

[EH CUMPLIDO TU DESEO AHORA ME VOY ADIOS] dijo shelong para irse en una nube de humo, naruto vio a su lado para ver si era cierto y efectivamente ahí estaba el solo le dio un abrazo

[ojisan en verdad eres tu que alegría me da verte] dijo naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

[naruto no me digas que te moriste solo para verme] dijo el viejo

[nada de eso ojisan de echo tu regresaste al mundo de los vivos] dijo naruto separándose del viejo hokage

[que dijiste naruto] pregunto en shock

[que regresaste al mundo de los vivos] dijo de nuevo naruto

[eso significa que estoy vivo pero como] pregunto hiruzen

[es muy difícil de explicar pero no puedes quedarte aquí pues según en este mundo estas muerto] dijo naruto serio

[pero a donde voy a ir] pregunto saturobi mayor

[no te preocupes por eso mokuton:moku bushin no jutsu] dijo creando un clon de madera

[sabes usar mokuton naruto] pregunto asombrado hiruzen

[si pero ahora mi clon te llevara con mi familia adiós ojisan te vere después] dijo para que su clon tomara el brazo del viejo kage para desaparecer, en eso un ANBU apareció frente a el

[son naruto su presencia es requerida en la sala del consejo] dijo para desaparecer

-ahora que querrán las momias- pensaba fastidiado naruto para desaparecer y aparecer en la sala del consejo

Ya en la sala del consejo estaban todos absolutamente todos pues esta vez fue el hokage que llamo al consejo para la reunión

[son naruto] dijo horuma

[que desea] dijo naruto con voz fría

[queremos que le de el contrato de invocación a sasuke uchiha-sama] dijo un civil gordo

[y que contrato seria ese] pregunto naruto

[el de la lagartija super desarrollada] dijo koharu

[yo no tengo ningún contrato de lagartijas super desarrolladas solo el de los dragones] dijo naruto

[le dara ese contrato de invocación a uchiha-sama y también sus técnicas] dijo horuma

[ustedes no deciden tampoco el consejo civil eso solo lo ordena el hokage] dijo naruto

[naruto creo que le deberías de dar tus técnicas a sasuke el las usaría mejor que tu además le debemos dar el poder para vengar a su clan] dijo una voz desde las sombras ese era kakashi con su libro en mano

[no lo haré ero-hatake] dijo naruto ganándose unas risas de su "padre" y de danzo

[dobe dame tus técnicas ahora mismo solo la elite alguien como yo debería tener esas técnicas no tu] dijo sasuke con enojo

[no] dijo naruto

[tu lo quisiste llamen a itachi uchiha] dijo koharu al momento que salió un ANBU con mascara de cuervo junto con su sharingan activo

[y bien será por las buenas o por las malas] dijo horuma

[por las malas doragon aizu] dijo naruto activando su doujutsu que dejo sorprendido a todo mundo

[sorprendidos pues lo estarán en un minuto] dijo naruto para que alrededor la temperatura comenzara a bajar esta era una herramienta de su doujutsu pues con ella podría encontrar a cualquier persona y poner a un genjutsu a todos si el asi lo deseara

[itachi aun quieres usar mis técnicas para dárselas a tu baka ototo] dijo naruto con voz fría

[la verdad no pero me están obligando] dijo itachi pero cuando vio a su alrededor todo era color negro no había nadie mas que el y naruto que caminaba hasta quedar frente al uchiha mayor

[dime lo que sepas de akatsuki] dijo naruto

[akatsuki tiene como meta capturar a los bijus para que no tengo ni la menor idea] dijo itachi

[dime te gustaría iniciar desde cero en un nuevo mundo donde no necesitas usar tu sharingan un mundo donde podrían vivir tu, tu madre y sasuki-chan] dijo naruto

[si la verdad es que si me gustaría] dijo itachi

[yo te llevare al mundo de donde vengo] dijo naruto para que alrededor se convierta poco a poco en la montaña paoz

[de aquí vienes es muy tranquilo y acogedor] dijo itachi

[itachi recuerda esto yo los llevare pero también llevare a akatsuki para que inicien una nueva vida] dijo naruto

[quieres que shishu venga estas loco] dijo itachi

[no estoy loco se porque masacro a tu familia aquel dia el es un héroe] dijo naruto con el seño fruncido

[bien, bien yo acepto pero le contare a okasan y a sasuki] dijo itachi

[ok itachi recuerda yo vendre personalmente por ustedes] dijo naruto con una sonrisa para que alrededor volviera a ser la sala del consejo

[que demonios hacían no se movieron por quince minutos] dijo muy enojado horuma

[es un secreto entre nosotros momia senil] dijo naruto con cierta burla

[mocoso lo que sepas deberas decirlo ante nosotros, si es información debemos saberla] dijo koharu

[miren ustedes dos no deben hablar si no esta el hokage de la aldea y cualquier tipo de información deberá ser informada a el y no a ustedes] dijo naruto enojando a las momi(cof, cof) digo a los consejeros del hokage

[dobe donde esta naruko] pregunto sasuke

[para que la quieres] dijo naruto

[para que ella me de el contrato dragón] dijo sasuke

[no te le acerques teme que ella no tiene el contrato dragón, pero demonios se me olvidaba adiós seniles, teme, ero-hatake] dijo naruto retirándose con la tele-trasportación dejando a los consejeros y los lideres de clanes sorprendidos una vez mas

[nos lo esta restregando en la cara] dijo kakashi con su libro en la mano

[kakashi no nos ayudas] dijo sasuke mientras este iba a la casa del hokage acompañado de kakashi

{residencia namikaze-uzumaki}

Vemos a un naruto que iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por menma que le dijo que pasara ya que naruko lo esperaba pues le quería dar un regalo, el un poco confundido entro cuando todo se puso negro y de repente las luces se encendieron mostrando a naruko que tenia una mirada cariñosa, se acerco a nuestro peli-negro confundido

[naruto-nii te digo una cosa yo apruebo que seas novio de haku] dijo naruko

[naruk-nee yo y haku no somos novios] dijo naruto con un sonrojo

[es cierto naruto-kun no quieres ser mi novio] dijo una nueva voz que resulto ser haku que vestia una camisa de color morada junto con unos pantalones de color verde bajo y un collar con forma de copo de nieve

[ha, haku-chan que haces aquí] pregunto naruto

[yo vine a verte naruto-kun y a pedirte una cita] dijo una decaída haku

[haku yo no quería ponerte en ese estado pero vine a darle de una vez el contrato de los dragones, para después ir a verte] dijo naruto tratando de levantar el animo a haku que dio resultado

[en, enserio naruto-kun] dijo haku con un tierno sonrojo

[si haku-chan pero no se si pueda ser tu novio me gustas pero también me gusta sasuki-cha, ahhhh no se que es lo que siento] dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

[no te preocupes naruto-kun pero al ser el ultimo varon del clan "son" debes tener mas de una esposa] dijo haku

[en ese caso haku-chan te gu, gustaría ser mi novia] dijo naruto sonrojado

[no se tal ves umm, claro que si naruto-kun] dijo haku lanzándose a los brazos del peli-negro para darle un beso apasionado, que el peli-negro correspondió para después de unos minutos separarse por la falta de aire

[EJEM naruto-aniki] escucho una voz que provenía de menma

[que sucede menma] dijo naruto

[me preguntaba si podrías perdonarme por como te trate antes yo no pensaba con claridad y lo lamento] se disculpo menma

[menma no necesitas pedir eso sabes, soy tu hermano mayor y siempre estare para cuidarlos a los dos] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[naruto-kun que tierno] dijo haku dándole otro beso

[lo se haku-chan soy tan tierno] dijo naruto en una pose cool, pero no sabían que sus padres los estaban viendo

[esa mocosa como se atreve a ser la novia de mi sochi me las va a pagar] dijo una furiosa kushina

[kushi-chan no crees que deberíamos bajar con ellos] propuso su esposo minato

[hmp claro] dijo kushina bajando por las escaleras

[vamos a fuera para ver si puedes pasar la prueba de los dragones naruko-nee] dijo naruto mientras salía de la casa del yondaime

[vamos] dijo naruko que también salía al igual que los demás

[oye naruto que tienes planeado] pregunto minato

[veras yondaime-sama aparte de venir para darles el contrato de dragones a naruko-nee, también viene a darles mi perdón pero eso no significa que volveré con ustedes prefiero que seamos amigos] dijo naruto

En ese momento los corazones del yondaime y de kushina se llenaron de tanta alegría y felicidad en sus rostros que prácticamente se desmallaron

[naruto-kun en verdad les perdonaras] dijo haku viendo a naruto

[claro que si haku-chan ya es hora y no pienso vivir mi vida con rencor y odio, además ya se me olvido el porque estaba enojado con ellos] dijo naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza haciendo que los demás se cayeran al estilo anime

[eres un baka naruto-kun… pero eres mi baka] dijo haku abrazando a su novio

[bien pero ahora naruko-nee firma este contrato con tu sangre] dijo naruto que saco un pergamino y se lo mostraba a naruko que lo firmo, para después invocar a su "líder" (NA: no será shenlong pues los seniles lo descubrirían)

[QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO] dijo un dragon parecido a shenlong solo que este era de color azul

[esa seria yo] dijo naruko sin una pizca de miedo

[QUE TU SOLO ERES UN NIGEN, DEBERAS PASAR MI PRUEBA PARA VER SI ERES DIGNA] dijo el dragón azul

[y cual es esa prueba] pregunto naruko

[LA PRUEBA ES LA MAS SENCILLA DE TODAS DEBES DECIRME UNA RAZON PARA DEJARTE SER MI INVOCADORA] dijo

[una razón, bueno yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi onichan para ayudarlo en vez de estorbarlo] dijo naruko sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

[ESA RAZON ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PUEDAS INVOCARNOS ME DEBO IR PERO LOS VOLVERE A VER ADIOS] dijo para irse en una nube de humo, en eso sus padres comenzaban a despertar

[*bostezo* naruko-chan que paso] dijo una somnolienta kushina

[kasan lo que pasa es que naruto-nii los perdono] dijo naruko

[no mientas con eso naruko] dijo muy seria kushina

[kushi-chan que sucede aquí] dijo un minato recién despertado

[tu hija dice que naruto nos perdono] dijo seria kushina

[hime no digas mentiras quieres ese tema es muy delicado] dijo minato

[pero otosan les digo la verdad] dijo naruko

[ella dice la verdad] dijo naruto que se acercaba

[si ella dice la verdad entonces volveras a casa con nosotros] dijo kushina con esperanza

[bueno no les dire lo que he dicho antes yo los perdonare pero solo quedaremos como amigos] dijo naruto

[pero] dijo kushina antes de ser interrumppida por su esposo

[kushi-chan acaso no lo ves esta podría ser una oportunidad de acercarnos a nuestro hijo además de eso a nada] dijo analíticamente minato

[tienes razón mina-kun] dijo kushina, en eso aparecen caminando tranquilamente kakahsi y sasuke

[yo] dijo kakashi con una sorisa

[hola ero-hatake] dijo naruto

[naruto no me digas ero-hatake en la presencia de tu padre] dijo molesto kakashi

[oye naruko dime una cosa tienes el contrato de los dragones] dijo el uchiha

[si por que lo dices] pregunto naruko confundida

[vine para que me lo dieras] dijo sasuke

[no] dijo naruko

[naruko no me hagas decirle a tu padre sobre esto] amenazo kakashi

[decirme que kakashi] pregunto minato

[sensei mire vengo a que naruko le de el contrato de los dragones para que sasuke logro vengar la muerte de su clan] dijo kakashi

[me decepcionas kakashi pones primero al uchiha que a la hija de tu sensei solo por poder] dijo minato con la voz seria

[hokage-sama soy un uchiha la elite de la aldea yo solo pido lo que es mio por derecho] dijo arrogante sasuke

[uchiha esto, uchiha lo otro, mira teme tu crees que con decir eso tendras lo que deseas pero no debes ganarlo por tu mismo] dijo naruto viendo al uchiha

[cállate dobe] dijo sasuke con enojo

[teme tienes celos mira que venir hasta aquí para nada, no espera sabes que tengo ganas de mandarte al hospital por tratar de convencer a mi nesan y tu hakate pagaras por tratar de amenazarla] dijo naruto serio, kakashi solo vio a su sensei que le dio un "si" con la cabeza

[bien kakashi pero si no ganas seras degradado a chunin y haras las misiones de tora y si ganas naruto le dara el contrato que el uchiha quiera y además una técnica] dijo minato

[preparate dobe] dijo sasuke que se puso en pose de defensa

[teme solo pelearas tu yo me habría imaginado que traerías al ero para que te ayude] dijo naruto con decepcion

[quien dijo que peleare solo dobe] dijo sasuke mientras kakashi también se puso en pose de defensa

[haime] dijo el hokage para que diera inicio la pelea

Naruto a una velocidad mayor al hiraishin de minato le dio un golpe en la cara mandando al uchiha a un árbol que se encontraba un poco lejos del campo de batalla

[ahora hatake pelea con todo] dijo naruto mientras activaba el doragon aizu y kakashi descubría su sharingan

[mokuton:moku bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto que hacia aparecer un clon de madera

[hinoken]dijo el clon mientras aparecia una espada de fuego que kakashi no pudo copiar

[demonios no lo puedo copiar pero da igual te ganare] dijo kakashi mientras hacia sellos de mano a una gran velocidad

[katon:gokakyu no jutsu] dijo lanzando una bola de fuego que el clon logro detener con su hinoken haciendo que esta creciera

[kakashi lo olvidas mi hinoken esta hecha de fuego tus jutsus de fuego la alimentaran] dijo naruto el original con simpleza

[demonios suiton:suijinheki] dijo kakashi que lanzo una gran cantidad de agua por la boca haciendo que el clon de madera desapareciera

[hehe uno menos falta el original] dijo kakashi para buscar su objetivo pero vio que sasuke regresaba corriendo con una chidori en la mano

[DOBEEE] grito sasuke que se lanzo con la chidori a su objetivo que estaba de espaldas

[chidori] dijo para que le diera la chidori en el centro de la espalda solo para que el clon explotara

[era un bushin daibakuha pero como, cuando] se preguntaba kakashi buscado al son

[sasuke has denuevo el chidori juntos le ganaremos] ordeno kakashi mientras preparaba el raikiri

[de acurdo pero no se haga ilusiones] dijo sasuke que también preparaba el chidori

{con eso no me van a ganar par de bakas] dijo naruto que formaba una nueva técnica

[te vamos a ganar dobe] dijo sasuke que terminaba la chidori

[eso lo veremos uchiha, hatake prueben mi nueva técnica futon:rasentomeru(estilo de viento: corte de viento en espiral)] dijo naruto que creaba una espada de aire y corrió hacia los dos ninjas que imitaron sus acciones y trataron de darle pero las técnicas de ambos bandos se desactivaron

[esto ya se puso aburrido hatake voy a terminar con esto de una vez] dijo mientras elevaba su ki que sin darse cuenta fue detectado por un androide de color verde que se encontraba en este momento en kumo absorbiendo la energía de unos ninjas

-este ki es poderos debo ir hacia donde esta- pesaba el androide que tomo vuelo hacia konoha

De regreso a konoha se encontraba un naruto que formaba su mejor técnica para el combate

[katon: ryu final flash] dijo naruto que lanzo la técnica de vegeta hacia kakashi pero esta tenia el cuerpo de un dragón, pero tristemente fue absorbida por un androide de color verde

[tu quien eres] pregunto naruto viendo al androide

[mi nombre es cell] se presento cell

[y a que has venido a este lugar] volvió a preguntar naruto

[vine a ver de donde provenía el ki que sentí hace unos minuto] respondió este mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí

[si era poderoso era mio] dijo sasuke sin saber a que se atenía al decir eso

[hmp tu no me digas tu no tienes tal fuerza] dijo cell que miraba a sasuke con ojos calculadores y fríos

[cállate soy la elite de este lugar] dijo sasuke solo para recibir un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

[ahora tu el peli-negro como te llamas] dijo cell apuntando a naruto

[me llamo son naruto y soy un saiyajin] dijo naruto solo para que los ojos de cell brillaran

[quiero una batalla contigo] dijo cell que se puso en posición de ataque

[yo no peleo contigo, espera un momento dijiste que te llamas cell el mismo que mi hermano gohan derroto] dijo naruto

[si pero yo no morí en esa batalla cuando chocamos los kamehameha se abrió un portal y al no poder soportar mas fui transportado a este lugar y desde entonces eh estado absorbiendo las habilidades de los demás] explico cell

[ti has estado matado gente inocente] dijo naruto con furia mientras se transformaba en el super saiyajin fase 1

[si y lo volvería a hacer ahora tengamos la batalla y no te la estoy pidiendo] dijo cell que en un estallido de velocidad ataco a naruto que le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a un árbol para después darle una patada que lo mando hacia el cielo solo para ser recibido por un codazo en la espalda de parte de cell, naruto callo estrepitosamente al suelo formando un cracter mientras cell descendía y formaba un kamehameha

[vamos levántate o morirás al igual que esta mugrosa aldea] dijo cell mientras naruto se levantaba

[eres un maldito cell raiton:raikiri no kamehameha] dijo lanzando un kamehameha de rayos mientras cell lanzaba unos original, las dos técnicas chocaron formando un gran cracter debajo de ellos mientras las técnicas emprendían terreno para dirigirse al otro, cuando la de naruto comenzaba a perder fuerza ¿la razón? Kakashi le había dado una bola de fuego por la espalda haciendo que naruto tuviera que usar su rinnegan

[shinra tensei] dijo naruto que lanzo su ataque hacia el kamehameha de cell que se evaporo mientras cell se recorría hacia atrás, naruto callo por la falta de movilidad en su espalda y parte de sus piernas, cell solo miraba esto con una gran decepción en su cara mientras caminaba lentamente hacia naruto

[hmp eres débil debería matarte ahora mismo pero como soy tan gentil te dejare vivir otros diez días yo organizare un torneo en donde cualquiera pueda participar pero si gano esclavizare a la tierra no veremos] dijo cell mientras volaba lejos de ese lugar dejando a un naruto ya inconsciente

Y se acabo la primera parte de este capitulo si les gusto dejen review y si no también bueno yo les dije que tendría un nuevo fic pero como estoy trabajando en eso decidí dejarlo un poco y traerles este capitulo que acaba de salir de mi cabeza pues cuando llegue a casa me puse a hacerlo y tomando los descansos para el cerebro y la comida lo termine en unas tres horas y el porque, porque estoy super inspirado además trabajo en un proyecto a parte y mejor termino este fic y el otro antes de que acabe naruto porque siendo honestos quien va a leer los fic de una serie que ya termino les dare un ejemplo los libros de Harry potter eran buenos fic y ahora tienen suerte si los vuelven a ver y por esa razón me esforzare para terminarlos antes del 10 de noviembre que es cuando acabara mas o menos, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro pasen un bueno dia los quiero mucho chau, chau


	17. Chapter 17

Miren yo no soy del tipo de personas que se quejan pero ahora si, miren yo hago mucho para este fic, un usuario me dijo inútil al comienzo y no dije nada yo lo deje pasar, luego que trabajaba en el capitulo 9 me mandaron un pm que decía que era un bastardo que no debía hacer fics porque no tendría lectores y ahora me mandaron otro pm diciendo que era tan mediocre que tengo que pedir a gente desconocida que lea el fic, el dia de hoy he decidido que yo seguiré el fic sin importar las cosas que me digan, seguiré no me importa si me llaman idiota o cualquier otro insulto, continuare con lo que hago sin importar como me llamen y solo hay una cosa que nunca voy a ignorar y es que le falten el respeto a mi querida madre, a mi me dirán lo que quieran pero con mi madre no se van a meter… bueno sin mas que decir vamos con el cap de hoy disfrútenlo

Capitulo 14

La huida de sasuke y el inicio del enemigo parte 2

Naruto comenzaba a despertarse después de quedar inconsciente por unos minutos ya que solo recordaba un grande dolor en la espalda y parte de las piernas, abría lentamente los ojos solo para ver las caras de minato y kushina muy angustiados. Miro a kakashi por unos minutos lo miraba con odio al igual que al uchiha que solo le sonreía muy arrogantemente

[naruto como te sientes estas bien] pregunto kushina que no dejaba de ver a su hijo.

[si kushina me encuentro bien, kakashi porque demonios me atacaste por la espalda] dijo naruto muy enojado con el copi-nin.

[yo solo vi la oportunidad y no la pensaba desperdiciar es lo que un ninja hace en las situaciones difíciles] respondió kakashi que veía a naruto con pereza.

[situación en la que nos has puesto hatake por tu maldita culpa debemos entrenar para derrotar a cell todo porque no me dejaste acabar con el, maldición ahora deberemos pelear para que no esclavice el mundo] regaño naruto

[hmp eso no me importa] dijo kakashi viendo hacia otro lado

[si dobe no me ganara ese tipo soy un uchiha soy invencible] dijo el uchiha

[uchiha eres un desgraciado, quieres poder para matar a shisui uchiha una persona que se sacrifico para el bien de los demás] dijo naruto

[cállate dobe, no sabes nada de mi o de mi clan así que no te metas] dijo sasuke serio

[ya naruto como gane la batalla le daras el contrato de invocación a sasuke] dijo el tuerto, minato tomo la palabra.

[Lo lamento kakashi pero el combate es nulo ya que le diste a traición y por tal motivo se considera una descalificación] dijo minato con una sonrisa haciendo que el uchiha menor se enojara

[hokage-sama gane justamente] se quejo sasuke

[no ganaste fue kakashi pero el lo hizo a traición por lo cual ahora será un chunnin] dijo minato

[minato-sensei eso no es justo le gane a ese mocoso justa y limpiamente] dijo kakashi con enojo

[kakashi hatake te atreves a contradecir al hokage tu líder] dijo minato con los ojos cerrados

[lo lamento hokage-sama] se disculpo el hatake

[NO ES JUSTO EL DOBE ES UN DON NADIE SUS TECNICAS ME PERTENECEN POR LEY] grito el mas que furioso uchiha haciendo el berrinche mas grande de su vida, pero sintió algo en los pies bajo la vista y vio que estaban congelados, busco a la persona responsable de eso y vio a haku con una mirada de pocos amigos

[uchiha no eres nadie para decir eso de MI novio] dijo haku con una voz muy seria

-esta chica… me agrada- era el pensamiento de kushina que veía a haku con una sonrisa

[dejalo haku, no vale la pena] dijo naruto, mientras que haku a regañadientes libero al uchiha de hielo que tenia

[naruto-kun como que no vale la pena te acaba de decir don nadie y dejaras que se valla a si como a si] dijo haku

[obviamente que no haku-chan es solo que me da tanta lastima que no merece que lo golpees con tus finas manos] dijo naruto tomando las manos de su novia

[para eso estoy yo] dijo naruto mientras golpeo a sasuke y a kakashi ambos golpeados terminaron en un árbol inconscinetes

[minato, kushina con la cercanía de cell debemos entrenar y ya se como hacerlo] dijo naruto

[y como naruto] pregunto menma

[fácil menma iremos a mi mundo ahí se encuentra una habitación en la cual un año pasa ahí en una hora] dijo naruto

[eso es imposible] dijo kushina

[todo es posible, antes se creía imposible volar pero ahora en este mundo hay gente que pueda volar, pero en mi mundo mis amigos pueden volar] dijo naruto dejando a sus padres en shock

[y cuando partimos naruto-nii] dijo naruko

[mañana y cuando lleguemos ahí tendremos nueve días para entrenar ósea nueve años entraremos tres personas cuando pase un año saldrán ya que si se quedan por dos años la puerta desaparecerá] dijo naruto serio

[y a quienes vamos a llevar] pregunto haku

[ya lo tengo decidido haku-chan, iremos tu, sasuki, menma, naruko, minato, kushina, ryo y lee] dijo naruto

[y porque lee ira con nosotros el no sabe nada de control de chakra] dijo menma

[tranquilo menma ya tengo eso resuelto, le voy a enseñar acerca del ki] dijo naruto con una sonrisa

[un momento naruto dijiste que ryo ira el mismo al que te enfrentaste en las preliminares] dijo minato

[si yo ire por el en media hora también pediré al tsuchikage que localice a cell además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible] dijo naruto

[esta bien naruto le mandare una carta al tsuchikage para que no mande a ninjas a matarte] dijo minato

[no se preocupe minato yo llegare en unos diez o quince minutos] dijo naruto

[o si lo olvide puedes volar bueno ve ya] dijo minato con una sonrisa al ver que su "hijo" pudiera ser tan maduro para su edad

[los veo luego] dijo naruto que tomo vuelo con destino a iwagakure.

Los demás vieron que el uchiha no se encontraba en el árbol al que fue mandado, no se preocuparon en buscarlo ya que lo mas probable era que se encontraba en el distrito uchiha para el entrenamiento. Volviendo con naruto se encontraba en camino a iwa cuando vio a dos sujetos con las mismas ropas de akatsuki solo que ellos traian a un a una mujer con el cabello rubio que vestia una camisa de color morado bajo y unos pantalones de color verde junto con un clip que cubria una parte de su cabello esta persona estab siendo cargada casi inconsciente por los de akatsuki, naruto bajo rápidamente para ayudarla pero al ver que no eran ni shisui ni kisame se puso nervioso

[oye tu mocoso quien eres] dijo un sujeto que tenia el cabellos de color gris vestía la mismas ropas que usan los de akatsuki junto con su bandana en el cuello y un collar de la religión jashin

[eso les debería yo preguntar a ustedes no lo creen] dijo naruto que se ponía serio

[mejor vete mocoso o esto se pondrá feo para ti] dijo el compañero de este que cargaba a la rubia en su hombro derecho, tiene una mascara que cubre gran parte de su cara a acepción de sus ojos los cuales eran de color verde

[ustedes deben ser de akatsuki o me ¿equivoco?] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los dos de akatsuki

[en efecto mocoso somos de akatsuki, pero como acerca de akatsuki] dijo el sujeto de la guadaña

[no se los dire hasta que me digan sus nombres] dijo naruto serio

[hmp hidan es todo lo que necesitas saber] dijo el ahora identificado hidan

[kakuzu] dijo el compañero de este

[bien hidan, kakuzu será mejor que dejen a la chica sola] dijo naruto señalando a la chica

[no, que pero seras un buen sacrificion para jashin-sama] dijo hidan mientras sacaba su guadaña y se ponía en posición de ataque

[hidan no quiero pelear pero si necesito de su ayuda] dijo naruto

[que es lo que necesitas] pregunto kakuzu

[es algo bastante simple un androide llamado cell a llegado a la tierra para esclavizar al mundo] dijo naruto a lo cual hidan solo comenzó a reir como loco

[hahahaha de-de verdad crees que te creeremos eso en una tontería] dijo entre risas hidan

[ese es su problema no el mio pero ahora que lo veo ustedes quieren a la chica para algo que es] pregunto naruto

[que te importa] respondió hidan que se lanzo a naruto con su guadaña mientras que este solo lo esquivo

[bien hidan quieres batalla te dare batalla] dijo naruto que hizo sellos a una gran velocidad

[mokuto:moku bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto que hizo aparecer un clon de madera junto a el

[tu ataca a hidan y yo a kakuzu] dijo naruto recibiendo un "hai" de parte del clon que se lanzo en una batalla de taijutsu contra hidan

Mientras naruto intentaba conectar un golpe a kakuzu este los esquivaba

[eres bueno kakuzu debo admitirlo] dijo naruto que se separo a un par de metros de el

[lo mismo digo pero pongámonos serios]dijo kakuzu que hacia sellos

[Doton:Domu] dijo kakuzu que lanzo una lanza de tierra que iba directo a naruto que solo desapareció y apareció a un lado de donde había lanzado la lanza de tierra, el hacia un par de sellos

[katon:hinoken] dijo naruto usando su hinoken para darle un tajo al pecho de kakuzu mientras este solo sonreia

[te ves sorprendido ¿verdad?] pregunto kakuzu

[la verdad es que si se suponía que mi hinoken debería matarte con el tajo que te di] dijo naruto sorprendido

[eso se debe a que acabaste con mi primer corazón que era el fuego pero tengo otros cuatro corazones] explico kakuzu

[eso es genial, pero aun así te voy a matar] dijo naruto que usaba una técnica

[kienza] dijo naruto que lanzo la técnica de krillin hacia kakuzu que solo lo esquivo con gran dificultad, mientras hacia sellos de manos

[Futon:Rekudan] dijo mientras de sus manos lanzaba una bala de aire comprimida que le dio a naruto en lleno pero no lo movio ni un centímetro

[decepcionante, raiton:raikiri no kamehameha] dijo naruto que lanzo su kamehameha de rayos que le dio a kakuzu exterminándolo de la faz de la tierra, cosa que dejo sorprendido a hidan

[como hiciste eso, se suponía que aun le quedaban cuatro corazones mas] dijo hidan

[mi tecnica es tan poderosa que le destrozo los cuatro corazones que aun le quedaban] explico naruto

[esa técnica me hubiera sido útil con mis victimas para jashin-sama] dijo hidan un poco molesto

[bueno ahora ves tu] dijo naruto que hacia unos sellos de manos

[Katon:gouka mekkyaku] dijo naruto lanzando una poderosa llamarada de su boca cosa que dejo sorprendido al seguidor de jashin, que logro esquivar pero no del todo pues su brazo derecho fue completamente carbonizado por el ataque

[MALDITO AHORA DARE TU SANGRE A JASHIN-SAMA] grito furioso hidan para atacar con su guadaña tratando de sacarle sangre al semi-saiyajin , cosa que no resulto pues en el ultimo momento le había dado un golpe en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire, mientras que el en el piso formaba un ataque

[katon:gokakyu no kamehameha] dijo naruto que lanzo primeramente su kamehameha y luego lanzo una bola de fuego que se fusiono con el kamehameha anteriormente creado insertando el fuego en el centro del kamehameha haciendo que este comenzara a tomar un color rojo brillante intenso que al dar con hidan se comenzó a salir de la estratosfera, cuando estaba mas o menos fuera del planeta se comenzaba a quemar muy lento pues al no tener oxigeno este lo hacia mas lento y doloroso, regresando con naruto este se encontraba cuidando a la chica pues ella aun no despertaba y comenzaba a preocuparse, entonces recordó que tenia con el las semillas del ermitaño le dio una y en cuestión de minutos estaba perfectamente bien, ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a naruto con una sonrisa en los labios cosa que sonrojo un poco a la rubia

[al fin despertaste creí que te nos habías adelantado] dijo naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza

[quien eres tu] pregunto la chica

[que torpe eh sido mi nombre es son naruto y el tuyo] dijo naruto

[mi nombre es yugito nii] respondió la chica ahora identificada como yugito

[un gusto yugito] dijo naruto

[el gusto es mio] dijo yugito que busco a hidan y a kakuzu pero al ver que no estaban ella se puso un poco confundida

[etto naruto donde están los tipos de akatsuki] pregunto yugito

[los tipos homosexuales(NA: no quiero ofender a los bueno ya saben yo los apoyo, recuerden aquí en mi casa tienen un apoyo literalmente) ellos están muertos] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a yugito

[buena broma naruto ya enserio donde están] dijo yugito

[bueno kakuzu se encuentra hecho partículas y hidan en este momento esta siendo quemado en el espacio] dijo naruto

[un momento entonces ellos están muertos] pregunto yugito

[si bien muertos] dijo naruto con una sonrisa un poco psicópata

[dime que hacías en este lugar] pregunto yugito

[yo iba a iwa para buscar a un amigo] respondió naruto viendo a yugito

[y como se llama] pregunto yugito

[su nombre es ryo, ryo torayama] dijo naruto

[y es lindo] pregunto yugito

[no sabría decirte pues no soy chica para decidir eso, a todo esto de donde vienes digo cual es tu aldea] pregunto naruto, haciendo que yugito bajara la cabeza

[yo fui atacada por esos dos y mi aldea tal parece que se alegro por eso] dijo yugito con un par de lagrimas en los ojos

[lamento hacerte recordar cosas que son mejores no recordar] dijo naruto que abrazo a yugito sorprendiéndola

[gracias naruto ¿podria ir contigo a iwa?] pregunto yugito

[claro yugito-san puedes venir] dijo para cargarla al estilo novia cosa que la sonrojo

[eh naruto porque me cargas de esa manera] dijo yugito con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas

[espera y veras] dijo naruto para tomar vuelo y volar a una velocidad un poco rápida mientras se dirigían a iwa por su amigos ryo. Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales naruto llego rápido a iwa pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la torre, toco la puerta para ser respondido por un "pase", entro junto con una sorprendida yugito en brazos

[tsuchikage vengo a buscar a ryo torayama] dijo naruto con cortesía

[dime muchacho no te eh visto antes] pregunto onoki

[pues si la verdad es que usted me vio en la invasión a konoha donde me pregunto si usaba jinton y yo le dije que no] respondió naruto haciendo que onoki recordara el dia en que conoció al muchacho

[ah ya recuerdo en ese dia donde murió el sandaime hokage] dijo onoki

[si, ese mismo dia pero hoy vengo a pedirle un par de favores] dijo naruto con seriedad

[y cuales son] pregunto onoki

[la primera es que le de un permiso especial a ryo pues me lo llevare a entrenar conmigo y la segunda es que cuide a sus jinchurikis porque akatsuki esta comenzando con la caza de bijus] dijo naruto serio, sorprendiendo a onoki

[bien las condiciones me parecen bien, pero a donde te lo vas a llevar] pregunto onoki

[solo mire doragon aizu] dijo naruto activando su dojutsu metiendo a onoki dentro de un genjutsu, todo se puso de color negro pero en ese momento apareció naruto y el rededor del lugar comenzaba a cambiar a la montaña paoz

[aquí lo llevare tsuchikage-sama] dijo naruto mientras le mostraba su familia y los combates que tuvo con ellos

[me sorprendes naruto, me parece bien acepto con una condición enseñale a mi nieta kurotsuchi a volar o al menos a usar eso que llamas ki] dijo onoki

[volar no seria fácil y ki me tomaria mas tiempo solo tenemos diez días antes del combate que definirá el destino de la tierra] dijo naruto sorprendiendo mas a onoki

[de que combate hablas muchacho] pregunto onoki

[este combate o mejor dicho "torneo" se llevara acabo en diez días el que lo realizara es un androide de color verde capaz de usar el ki y cero que el chakra pues ha estado absorbiendo los poderes de los shinobi de distintas aldeas o afinidades elementales por lo que creo que puede usar todo y cuando digo todo es TODO tipo de elemento y sub-elemento de cualquier tipo y nosotros no lo podremos detener sin el entrenamiento adecuado, pero le dire una cosa hare un clon de sombras para que entrene a su nieta y sobre todo la ayudara a ustedes y a su aldea para que nadie tenga que matar o hacer daño otra vez yo sere el que traiga la paz al mundo y no la paz mediante el dolor si no la paz de la generosidad y confianza para que todas las naciones elementales queden bien ante los demás] dijo naruto

[bien naruto dejame salir del genjutsu para que pueda llamar a ryo] pidió onoki

[oh si lo olvidaba] dijo naruto mientras salian del genjutsu

[etto naruto que sucedió no te moviste solo que tus ojos cambiaron de color] dijo yugito

[mira yugito te lo dire en diez días el destino de la tierra estará en juego y debemos ir a mi mundo natal para que podamos entrenar en una habitación en la cual un dia normal pasara un año en la habitación, se que suena imposible pero antes volar era imposible y ahora miranos yo y el tsuchikage podemos volar] dijo naruto

[muchacho llamame onoki] dijo onoki

[de acuerdo onoki] dijo naruto

[ANBU llamen a ryo torayama en este momento] dijo onoki, pasaron los minutos y volvió a aparecer un ambu con mascara de perro junto con ryo que vestia una camisa de color negro con el cuello de color azul marino junto con unos pantalones de color negro junto con unas sondalias de color azul cielo, su cabello eracastaño largo tanto que cubria uno de sus ojos que eran de color café claro, yugito cuando lo vio se sonrojo pues le parecía guapo pero cierto biju en su interior le hablaba

-nya gatita haras lo que te diga llevate al muchacho castaño junto con el peli-negro a una habitación y montalos hasta que ya no puedas mas nya- dijo matatabi en el interior de yugito mandándole imágenes nada santas a la chica que se sonrojo furiosamente

-nibi para ya apenas y los conozco y ya quieres que me los lleve a la habitación-pensaba yugito

-nya gatita no importa eso tu hazlo y ya nya- dijo nibi

De regreso en la torre de iwa alejados a los pensamientos de nibi y yugito los demás platicaban animadamente, yugito antes de que hablara con nibi recordó que solo estaba ella, naruto, el tsuchikage y ryo. Pero ahora estaba una mujer como de su edad de cabello corto negro, llevaba unas medias de color rojo y una falda negra encima de ellas junto con unas sandalias de color rojo

[bien así se hara vamos para konoha pero antes, kage bushin no jutsu] dijo naruto creando dos clones que tomaron a ryo y a la nieta de onoki con dirección a konoha…

Y se acabo hehe la verdad es que en este momento este capitulo es de relleno bueno casi, vimos como kakashi se quejo y el teme hizo el berrinche mas grande de su vida además de que naruto haya matado a dos de akatsuki. Y antes de que se me olvide hace rato me llego un pm de jorgecr72 pidiendo una adaptación de esta historia, yo accedi pues la historia tendría mas versiones, seria como dbz y dbgt aunque no me guste admitirlo me agrado dbgt… y uno saludo a los siguientes usuarios de fanfiction que me han ayudado desde el comienzo

Zafir09

Sire-uchiha18(sama)(es la que mas apoyo me a dado no se sientan menos todos son mis amigos de hoy en adelate si necesitan ayuda con algún fic díganme y los ayudare)

Naruto kurosaki(que no le conte lo de cell, pero es solo por la intriga

Chivotenkai(que actualice pronto algún fic, que me muero por saber que paso con "alma dividida")

CCSakuraforever(que me dio la idea del mafuba)

Dante kamiya(por ser un amigo que me ha dado animos en sus reviews)

Invitado Ulises(que me ayudo mucho)

Redsombra

.1

Caballerooscuro117

Matyuxx3

fank walker

invitado jiv(que me insulto diciéndome que soy el peor 77)

momo-aster

master-juan-x

aoi black

gkr20900

y por ultimo les aconsejo a que lean un fic que en mi opinion es bueno y tiene potencial su nombre es saiyan titan su auto res ankoku no raito-gawa busquendo tiene 3 reviws es un cross de teen tieans y dbz(cuando crei que ya no habrian mas fics de ellos gracias ankoku-sama T.T) leanlo esta bueno y yo me retiro por ahora

en el próximo capitulo comenzaran con el entrenamiento y habrá mas cosas que no contare para dejarlos en suspenso… a y otra cosa lean los fic de mi tocayo jorgecr72 que en mi opinión me gusto el decendiente del faraón


	18. Chapter 18

Antes que nada gracias a los que me han mandado pm y reviews de veras ustedes son los verdaderos amigos que una persona pudiera pedir son LOS MEJORES muchas gracias bueno dejemos eso de lado aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia :D

Capitulo 15

La huida de sasuke y el inicio del enemigo parte 3

Naruto junto con sus nuevos amigos habían llegado a konoha, se dirigieron directamente a la casa del yondaime hokage para que les dijera la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero al llegar a la casa la notaron un poco vacía, solo se encontraba menma que comenzó a preguntar quien era las chicas, el le dijo que eran una amigas que necesitaban el entrenamiento, le había preguntado a su hermano donde se encontraba el yondaime y los demás a lo cual el le había dicho que estaban en la torre hokage pues unos tipos habían llegado a la aldea para "secuestrar" a sasuke. Tomo vuelo y se voló a la torre hokage para ver la situación, llego en pocos minutos toco la puerta para ser recibido por un "pase", cuando entro vio que estaba shikamaru nara el que ascendió a chunnin en los exámenes de acenso chunnin

[que pasa aquí] pregunto naruto

[naruto que bueno verte, mira han secuestrado a sasuke uchiha y necesitamos un grupo de personas para encontrarlo y esta será la primera misión de shikamaru] dijo minato un tanto preocupado

[yondaime-sama si me permite ir en la misión] pidió naruto

[de acuerdo shikamaru tienes en mente algún equipo] pregunto minato

[si partiremos en media hora] dijo shikamaru

{treinta minutos después}

Se encontraba el equipo de recuperación en la puerta oeste para ir en busca del uchiha, emprendieron camino pero antes de irse cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado se acerco a naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

[naruto nunca te eh pedido nada pero por favor trae de vuelta a mi sasuke-kun] pidió la haruno con lagrimas en los ojos, naruto solo se mantuvo serio

[haruno deberías tomar enserio tu carrera shinobi en vez de buscar la atención del uchiha, pero lo traeré devuelta pero no prometo que regrese bien] dijo naruto que trato de alcanzar a los demás

(las peleas serán iguales a las del canon solo que naruto rescato a tayuyá)

Naruto se encontraba en el valle del fin justo sobre la cabeza de hashirama senju el primer hokage de konoha, mientras que el uchiha estaba en la cabeza de madara uchiha el mejor uchiha que ha existido, el uchiha miraba serio al semi-saiyajin

[dobe que haces aquí vete o moriras] dijo sasuke que activo su sharingan y la marca de maldición

[teme le prometi a la tabla que te traería a la aldea] dijo naruto que activaba en secreto su rinnegan pero lo mantenía oculto con un henge

[cállate dobe ahora que me voy te estoy haciendo un favor, ahora podras salir con la estorbo] dijo con una sonrisa cosa que molesto a naruto

[teme quien te dijo que me gusta haruno, ella la considero un maldito bache en el entrenamiento] dijo naruto

[ven aquí dobe vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas] dijo el uchiha que activaba la fase dos de su sello maldito, las marcas ya cubrían la mitad del cuerpo del azabache, el solo corrió para darle un golpe al saiyajin cosa que no le resulto ya que lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo enojar al uchiha

[deja de moverte dobe] dijo y naruto vio que su sharingan maduro completamente esta vez el le intentaba dar un golpe pero el uchiha lo esquivaba

[hmp que pasa dobe un uchiha es muy rápido para ti] dijo con burla el uchiha que le dio un golpe a naruto en el rostro pero este no se movio ni un pelo

[veremos si continuas así teme, kaioken] dijo naruto mientras un capa de ki lo cubria y le dio un golpe en el estomago al uchiha

[dobe ahora que viniste me ayudaras a conseguir nuevos ojos, pero los tuyos serán mejores si me los implanto, lo tengo te matare conseguiré tus técnicas y tus ojos] dijo muy psicopatamente el uchiha que activo la forma final de su sellos su piel se puso mas palida, su cabello creció al igual que sus uñas y su nariz tenia una forma de "x" al mismo tiempo le brotaron unas manos de la espalda, su imagen era bastante grotesca

[como me veo dobe, mira bie porque será lo ultimo que veras] dijo mientras creaba un chidori de color negro, naruto formaba un rasengan en su mano

[chidori] dijo mientras corria para darle su ataque al peli-negro

[katon:ryu rasengan] dijo mientras también corria ya cuando estaban lo bastante cerca el uno dol otro chocaron técnicas

[chidori/ryu rasengan] dijeron mientras una especie de barrera los cubria dentro de ella los dos seguían con sus ataques pero paso algo inesperado el uchiha desvio su ataque para darle en el pecho, los dos salieron disparados de la barrera el uchiha estaba mas o menos bien pero naruto no el tenia un agujero en el pecho muy cerca de su corazón. Le dolia mucho pero no el no iba a morir no hoy y no ante el rápidamente saco una semilla del ermitaño y se la comio al momento que su cuerpo y energias también se restauraban sorprendiendo al uchiha

[que pasa uchi-teme pareces sorprendido pero mas sorprendido estaras en este mometo. Banshio tensei] dijo naruto mientras una fuerza extraña atraía al uchiha pero antes de llegar el joven saiyajin le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar directo a la cabeza de madara. El azabache se recupero con algo de dolor pero aun seguía de pie mientras hacia sellos

[Katon:gokakyu] dijo mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego al joven son

[hinoken] susurro para sacar su espada de fuego y absorber el fuego del ataque del uchiha haciendo que la espada aumentara su tamaño considerablemente, mientras el hacia un sello de mano

[suiton:chidori] dijo naruto mientras formaba una copia del chidori solo que esta en vez de lanzar rayos lanzaba pequeños chorros de agua mientras este se dirigía al uchiha que solo hizo otros sellos de mano

[alejate de mi, katon:gokakyu no jutsu] dijo mientras le lanzaba una nueva bola de fuego que naruto recibió de llego quemándole la camisa pero siguió corriendo mientras hacia nuevos sellos de mano

[Suiton:Kojun mizu] dijo y lanzo un chorro de agua al uchiha que lo logro esquivar mientras hacia nuevamente el chidori

[chidori] dijo sasuke que formaba un chidori nuevamente de color negro

[no cambias verdad teme, bueno terminemos con esto] dijo mientras hacia un sello

[gekio taigasu no saigonoichigeki(golpe final de los tigres furiosos)] dijo naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al uchiha que curiosamente logro ver un tigre con dientes muy grandes que le conectaban, pero antes de quedar inconsciente vio como naruto también miraba al uchiha pero con algo de lastima, lo cargo en su hombro y comenzo a volar con rumbo a konoha no sin antes de dejar un clon de madera para cuidar a tayuyá que la había dejado en una cueva cerca del valle del fin.

Ya había llegado a konoha dejo al uchiha caer al piso pero no contaba que los demás novatos(sin incluir a los que estaban en el hospital) fueron a ver el estado del uchiha mientras naruto cerraba los ojos cayendo inconsciente por el uso prolongado del rinnegan lo ultimo que vio fue a sasuki ver el estado y comenzar a gritar al semi-saiyajin.

{dos horas después}

Naruto habría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cama de hospital, el se lavanto rápido busco su ropa y decidió ir a la habitación del uchiha, cuando entro vio como estaba sakura y sasuki preocupadas por el uchiha. Naruto se acerco para hablar con sasuki y tratar de confesarle lo que sentía por ella pero no se espero que ella le diera un golpe en el estomago y sakura le diera un golpe en la cara mandándolo al muro que se encontraba detrás de el

[oye sasuki-chan y eso como porque] pregunto adolorido el peli-negro solo para recibir una cachetada de parte de la uchiha

[COMO PUDISTE TRAER A MI HERMANO EN ESTAS CONDICION RESPONDE] grito muy enojada sasuki

[oye si no lo hacia iba a irse con el hebi para controlarlo que querías que hiciera] pregunto naruto

[LO HUBIERAS TRAIDO POR LAS BUENAS BAKA TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA] grito sasuki mientras que sakura sonreía

-hahaha ahora sasuki lo odia tanto o mas que yo ja eso se gana por golpear a mi sasuke-kun- pensaba sakura con malicia

[si eso quieres sasuki bien] dijo naruto muy serio sorprendiendo a la uchiha y a la haruno

[si no me quieres volver a ver me parece bien yo venia a decirte lo que sentía pero ahora lo acabas de matar] dijo naruto mientras se tele-transportaba hacia la torre hokage para hablar con el yondaime

{torre hokage}

Naruto había aparecido frente al escritorio del hokage solo para que este lo viera con orgullo, se levanto de su silla y le dio un abrazo a su hijo mientras le decía

[hijo lo has hecho regresaste con bien y eso era lo que nos preocupaba a mi y a tus hermanos sin contar a tu madre] dijo minato de forma cariñosa, en ese momento se puso un poco decepcionado pues el creía que había fallado en la misión

[pero yo falle en la misión mis compañeros resultaron heridos] dijo naruto decaído

[no te preocupes hijo no fue tu culpa no estuviste ahí para ayudarlos] dijo minato

[pero si puedo salvarlos, ire a donde esta tsunade y la ayudare con los chicos] dijo naruto

[y como naruto] pregunto minato

[ya lo veras] dijo naruto mientras volvia a tele-trasportarse con dirección al hospital, cuando llegaron buscaron a tsunade para ver en que habitaciones estaban los demás, cuando por fin llegaron fueron directamente a la habitación de chouji que era en que peor estado se encontraba, cuando llegaron lo encontraron conectado a un aparato, naruto solo le dio una semilla del ermitaño para que se recuperara. Tsunade que se encontraba junto a ellos reviso a chouji para verificar como se encontraba y su sorpresa fue tal que se sorprendió pues cuando llego estaba en estado critico pero ahora estaba perfectamente bien, no cabe decir que tsunade se desmayo ante el acontecimiento estas semillas podrían revolucionar la medicina ninja. El hokage y naruto salieron del cuarto para ir a la habitación de neji, pero ante de entrar naruto le dio la semilla y le dijo que iba a ir por unos cuantos "invitados" cuando tomo vuelo para perderse en el horizonte

{con naruto}

Naruto se encontraba volando buscando un chakra en especifico cuando lo encontró incremento su velocidad para descender en una cueva, entro como si nada cuando logro ver a unos tipos iguales como hidan y kakuzu, reunidos frente a un chico que tenia el cabello de color anaranjado y tenia el rinnegan activo. Naruto se acerco para decirles lo que iba a ocurrir y/o contar con su ayuda cuando el que parecía el líder hablo

[hidan y kakuzu han muerto en la captura del nibi, shisui también fracaso en la captura del kuybi, me decepcionan] dijo el líder

[oye ellos son geniales son mejores que tu] dijo un naruto que apareció de entre las sombras con el doragon aizu activado

[y quien se supone que eres tu] pregunto el líder viendo a naruto

[el es el jinchuriky del kuyby] dijo kisame sorprendido

[eres el chico kyubi has venido por voluntad propia, ojala que todos los jinchurikys sean así no creen] dijo un chico con cabello rubio que le cubria un ojo vestia las mismas ropas que los demás de akatsuki

[pero hay un pequeño y insignificante problema yo no soy el jinchuriky del kiuby ellos son mis hermanos yo les menti a shusui y a kisame porque quería una pelea con ellos] dijo naruto con una mano en la cabeza pero después se puso serio

[pero ahora hay un problema mayor, dentro de diez días habrá un torneo que definirá el destino de la tierra y antes de que se rian de mi es verdad y he venido para pedir su ayuda porque si no ganamos ustedes no podrán conquistar la tierra y ese tipo es mucho mas poderoso que rikudo en su mejor tiempo] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los demás

[tobi es un buen niño] dijo un tipo que tenia una mascara naranja en espiral

[cállate tobi o conocerás mi arte] dijo el chico rubio asustando al tipo de la mascara

[a callar todos, dime porque debería confiar en ti] pregunto el líder

[porque si no lo hacen todos seremos esclavizados] dijo con simpleza naruto

[antes que nada tu y yo hablaremos, todos ustedes váyanse ahora mismo] dijo el líder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los demás integrantes de akatsuki se habían ido a excepción de una chica de cabellos azules

-es muy bonita… pero que carajo estoy diciendo ella me dobla la edad- pensaba naruto que no dejaba de ver a la chica

[konan dije que todos se fueran] dijo el líder

[no nagato yo me quedare contigo] dijo konan

[oigan pueden dejar su discusión para después, no me gusta interrumpir a las parejas cuando están peleando] dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

[el/ella no es mi novia/novio] dijeron los dos muy rojos

[pues a mi me parece que si] murmuro naruto para que ellos no lo escucharan

[ya volviendo al tema que pasara exactamente en diez días] pregunto nagato

[se realizara un "torneo" contra un malvado androide que hasta el dia de hoy a comenzado a absorber las afinidades y técnicas de los ninjas que ah estado luchando] explico naruto serio

[y eso nos debería importar como porque] dijo konan

[calmada chica linda que a eso voy] dijo naruto sonrojando a konan

[porque se que ustedes quieren dominar al mundo pero o lo harán con ese sujeto por aquí el es demasiado poderoso pero si vienen conmigo a mi mundo les enseñare a como dominar el arte del ki para que juntos les ganemos a ese androide nosotros traeremos la verdadera paz al mundo cuando acabemos con cell] dijo naruto

[aceptamos] dijo nagato

[bien pero antes sal de tu escondite quiero hablar con el verdadero tu] dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los demás

[como] pregunto nagato/pain

[fácil camino deva o petra ya no recuerdo pero tengo el rinnegan observen] dijo naruto para que sus ojos cambiaran al rinnegan sorprendiendo a los dos, konan le mostro donde se encontraba el verdadero nagato, cuando lo vio su estado era pésimo estaba en una maquina todo flaco fácilmente se podría deducir como desnutrido, ahí naruto saco una semilla y se la lanzo a nagato que lo miro confundido

[y esto como para que] pregunto nagato

[solo comela y veras] dijo naruto mientras nagato se la comia y se comenzaba a poner mejor su piel estaba tomando color y lo demás estab perfectamente bien

[nagato es un milagro] dijo konan sorprendida por la nueva apariencia de su "amigo"

[nagato antes de que digas algo no eres un dios de acuerdo se que alguien importante para ustedes murió lo se porque se refleja en sus miradas pero creen me ayuden a salvar al mundo como un favor] pidió naruto

[bueno al ver como me curaste no me podría negar] dijo nagato con una sonrisa sincera que ya hace mucho tiempo que no la mostraba

[partiremos mañana para que avises a los demás] dijo naruto para desaparecer usando la tele-transportación para aparecer de nuevo junto con sus hermanos en la casa de sus padres

{al dia siguiente}

Hoy era el gran dia hoy irían a entrenar en la sala del tiempo, naruto había creado varios clones de madera para ir por los de akatsuki que al verlo comprendieron para que venían, ya todos reunidos se tele-transportaron al planeta de kaio-sama donde se sorprendieron al ver al kaio del norte pero en ese momento naruto les iba a contar su plan de entrenamiento

[bien como no tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar aquí entrenaran un dia luego un dia en la habitación del tiempo y a si hasta que terminen los diez días, y los que se quedan hoy serán los siguientes para que tengan el entrenamiento del primer y segundo hokage serán seis por equipo hoy estarán:

Nagato

Konan

Deidara

Minato

Kushina

Menma

kurosuchi

Ustedes se quedaran hoy y los siguientes entrenaran conmigo en la habitación del tiempo

Ryo

Naruko

Haku

Yugito

Tobi

Sasori

Kisame

Shusui

Itachi

mikoto

Iremos a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar nos vemos mañana, kaiosama ya sabe que hacer] dijo naruto mientras los mencionados se tele transportaban a la torre de kami-sama …

Y este fue el capitulo de hoy, si lo ven con faltas y esas cosas tomen en cuenta que lo hice hoy por lo cual tiene muy pocas palabras además hoy subiré un nuevo fic como a las 19:00 horas estará publicado el primer cap(cuenta regresiva activada) el fic sera un cross naruto-power rangers para la comodidad de los lectores además de que voy a hacer la batalla legendaria mas emocionante que la origina y como lo hare con todos los morphers que pueda además de que les adelanto un buen consejo a los seguidores de power rangers habrá una nueva temporada la cual será llamada power rangers dino charge, si lo se el titulo también me sorprendió ya están haciendo el casting para los nuevos rangers(no son los que me imaginaba T.T) y sin mas que agregar cuídense los quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana o pasado mañana todo depende del estudio(sita de apoderamiento en progreso) chau chau


	19. aviso nuevo fic

nuevo fic

acabo de publicar un nuevo fic con el titulo "nacimiento de un ranger" les pido de favor que me den su mas sincera opinion de mi nuevo fic


	20. Chapter 20

Hola aquí ryu trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, solo voy a hacer un par de cambios los diálogos se representaran así "-" y los pensamientos [] quiero ver si puedo atraer mas lectores a la historia y visiten la historia de mi tocayo jorgecr72 vamos que la historia esta genial, y si le dan un vistazo a mi nuevo fic se les agradecería mucho, bueno ya no los aburro mas con esto vamos al capitulo

No poseo nada solo la historia, personajes y técnicas creadas por mi

-hablando-

[pensando]

Capitulo 16

Entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo

Naruto junto con sus nuevos amigos se tele trasportaron a la torre de kon-sama(kami-sama), cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un namekusein que vestia las mismas ropas que el antiguo kon-sama el cual respondía al nombre de dende junto con su amigo mr. Popo que los condujeron a la sala del tiempo, después de dende les explicara lo que no se debía hacerse. Entraron a la habitación mientras vestían uniformes (iguales a las de vegeta cuando entraron a la cámara en la saga cell), naruto veía a kisame y a tobi muy serio era buena idea traer a los de akatsuki a la sala del tiempo para entrenar con ellos? Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza no tendría porque desconfiar de ellos se supone que ayudaran en la batalla de cell ¿verdad?

Entraron y naruto les dijo como seria las cosas ellos entrenarían con un clon mientras hablaba con tobi en una habitación alejada pues quería conocer a este sujeto por alguna razón le daba mala espina, lo llevo al dormitorio

-tobi dime tu apellido- pregunto naruto serio

-tobi es un buen niño el apellido de tobi es uchiha- dijo tobi con una voz infantil

[tobi, tobi, obit un momento óbito el compañero de hatake no se suponía que estaba muero] pensaba naruto mientras le quitaba la mascara a tobi que por alguna razón no opuso resistencia revelando su cara(igual que el canon)

-tu nombre no es tobi o me ¿equivoco?- pregunto naruto mientras veía analíticamente a "tobi"

-no la verdad mi nombre es obito, obito uchiha- se presento obito

-dime obito porque si estabas vivo no fuiste a konoha- volvió a preguntar naruto

-te lo dire, mi historia comienza cuando estábamos en nuestra misión pero algo salió mal y el lugar se comenzó a derrumbar y como kakashi no era lo suficientemente rápido no lograba salir del apuro en que estaba, en ese momento yo lo aleje pero una gran roca me cayo encima dándome en la mitad de mi rostro en ese momento crei que iba a morir así que le di uno de mis ojos a kakashi, pero no morí si no que me desperté en un lugar muy diferente donde me curro madara uchiha no se porque pero ahora yo completare mi plan ojo de luna para liberar al jubi y sumir al mundo en el tsukuyomi infinito donde traeré de regreso a mi amada rin que fue asesinada a manos de hatake- dijo obito

-obito no es por ofender pero sabes el dolor que traeras al meter al mundo en el tsukuyomi solo por una persona a la cual yo podría traer además todo eso pasaría en tu cabeza- dijo naruto haciendo enojar a obito

-tu que sabes no conoces el dolor de perder a una persona amada- dijo obito muy molesto

-oye tranquilo viejo mira voy a hablar con un amigo para ver si podemos traer de vuelta a rin sin que efectúes tu plan ok- dijo naruto

-bien vamos a entrenar- dijo obito mientras salian de la habitación para encontrarse con yugito peleando con kisame y apunto de ser atacada por la espalda por una de las marionetas de sasori que peleaba con ryo mientras los demás estaban viendo la pelea. Cuando naruto mato a la marioneta con un kamehameha y le dio un golpe en la cara a kisame mandándolo al suelo

-que les pasa a ustedes dos- dijo naruto

-calmado solo estábamos entrenando naruto-kun- dijo yugito sin saber como le había dicho a naruto

-etto yugito me acabas de decir naruto-kun- pregunto naruto mientras que cierta usuaria del hielo la mirara sospechosamente

-yo creo que si- dijo una muy colorada yugito

-bueno vamos a entrenar bien tenemos un año para entrenar y no lo vamos a desperdiciar- dijo naruto mientras que los demás se acercaban

-primero entrenaremos con sus afinidades elementales y luego con el ki- dijo naruto

-y como vamos a entrenar con el ki- pregunto shusui

-buena pregunta shisui alguno de ustedes se les hace familiar el jutsu kage bushin- dijo naruto mientras los demás lo veian confundido

-claro que si naruto ese jutsu es de rango A obiamente la conocemos- dijo mikoto

-bueno crearan clones para entrenar con el chakra y ustedes entrenaran el ki así cuando disipen a los clones tendrán su conocimiento- dijo naruto

-kage bushin no jutsu- exclamaron todos mientras aparecían los colones de cada uno

-bien ahora solo falto yo, mokuton:moku bushin no jutsu- dijo naruto mientras un clon de madera aparecia a su lado

-puedes usar mokuton- preguntaron todos menos obito ya que el también usaba mokuton pero lo quería dejar oculto

-claro que si bueno a entrenar tendremos combates para la mejoría además de que les pondré sellos de gravedad para que puedan mejorar su velocidad además de enseñarles una técnica mia el kaioken- dijo naruto

-que es el kaioken- pregunto obito

-el kaioken es una técnica que te permite aumentar rápidamente tu poder y velocidad pero también tiene sus desventajas no pueden aumentarlo dos veces ya que si lo hacen sus huesos y piel comenzaran a desgastarse y los llevara a la muerte por lo cual esta técnica es tanto poderosa y peligrosa para el usuario, bueno quien quiere ser el primero en pelear- pregunto naruto

-yo- dijo obito

-bien obito y con quien quieres pelear- dijo naruto

-contigo- dijo obito mientras activaba su eterno mangenkyo sharingan en un ojo y en el otro tenia el rinnegan

-hmm vas a pelear enserio desde el comienzo bueno yo también- dijo naruto que activo el kaioken y el rinnegan

-cuando quieras obito- dijo naruto que se puso en pose de batalla mientras obito en un estallido de velocidad se dirigió y dio un golpe a naruto que lo mando al suelo a unos metros de el

-bueno golpe obito ahora voy yo, banshio tensei- dijo naruto que atrajo a obito hasta que logro acomodar un golpe que lo mando hacia arriba para ser recibido por un rodillazo en el abdomen y por ultimo una patada giratoria que lo mando al suelo, obito a duras podía levantarse sin duda los golpes de naruto si que le habían hecho mucho daño, pero el no se quedara atrás comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

-katon:gokakyu no justsu] dijo obito que le lanzo una gran bola de fuego a naruto mientras este con la velocidad de su kaioken lo esquivo pero no conto el que obito estuviera haciendo otro sello de manos

-amaterasu- dijo obito mientras que de su ojo comezo a salir llamas de color negro que se dirigía a naruto pero este reacciono rápido

-hinoken- dijo naruto mientras que intentaba absorber las llamas del amaterasu pero no funciono, lo que paso después fue que a naruto se le comenzó a quemar la camisa hasta que

-shinra tensei- dijo naruto usando el juicio divino para que las llamas desaparecieran lo cual funciono pero su camisa igual sacándole un sonrojo a todas la mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar bueno todos menos a su hermana naruko que solo cubrió sus ojos con las manos

-bueno jutsu obito- dijo naruto viendo a un obito que comenzaba a cansarse por el desgaste del amaterasu

-igualmente naruto- dijo obito respirando pesadamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que naruto comenzaba a trazar sellos nuevamente

-futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to- dijo naruto que corria con una espada de aire para comenzar a darle tajos a obito no habían pasado ni dos minutos para que obito estuviera cortado y sus ropas con pequeños cortes de ellos, obito callo rendido, levanto la mano izquierda

-espera naruto ya no puedo continuar mas- dijo obito

-ok obito, ya que perdiste te pondré los sellos de gravedad para que aumentes tu velocidad y resistencia- dijo naruto mientras hacia sellos, ya pasaron algunos minutos y obito se encontraba con un gran sello en la espalda

-y bien ahora quiero que hagas cuarenta lagartijas y cincuenta sentadillas y cuando acabes quiero que des diez vueltas por el campo- dijo naruto mientras le enseñaba el lugar donde iba a correr

-estas loco o quieres matarme- grito obito pues no se podía levantar del suelo

-ya lloron no te quejes solo llevas en tu cuerpo treinta kilos y con la gravedad de este lugar debes llevar unos sesenta kilos- dijo naruto mientras los demás sudaban pues naruto hizo esto como si lo hiciera todos los días

-y a los que pierdan les pondré lo mismo que a obito, para que se esfuercen pero no vayan a matar a alguien y sasori- dijo naruto apuntado a sasori

-que pasa- dijo sasori

-no puedes usar tus marionetas- dijo naruto arruinándole el plan a sasori pues usaría sus marionetas para ganar

[mierda y ahora me debo esforzar que problemático] pensaba fastidiado sasori

-bien quien quiere el siguiente combate- dijo naruto

-yo quiero pelear con yugito- dijo haku mientras ponía una gran sonrisa

-ok yo sere el arbitro de esta pelea los demás observen bien porque todo aquel que haga trampa le pondré el doble de peso en sus sellos- dijo naruto mandándoles un buen escalofrio

-haime- dijo naruto dando comienzo al combate

Haku comenzó con taijutsu mientras que yugito le lanzo una bola de fuego que haku pudo esquivar a duras pero siguió corriendo hasta que le dio un golpe en el mentón a la jinchuriky que la mando al aire mientras ella comenzaba a trazar sellos

-Hyoton:Hyoryudan- dijo haku lanzando un dragón de hielo que le dio directo a yugito para que ella desapareciera en una nube de humo y demostrara un tronco

[kawarimi pero cuando] pensó haku tratando de ver a su oponente cuando la vio en modo biju mostrando unas uñas de gato cuando comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad para arañar el estomago de haku y luego una pierna para terminar para darle un arañazo en el pecho llevándose parte de su traje para que se pudiera ver una parte del sosten de haku el cual era de color blanco, los hombres menos naruto que no se fijo y obito que estaba entrenando sufrieron una hemorragia nasal suprema dejando a las féminas con una gota de sudor en la nuca, regresando con haku y yugito que se encontraba aun en su forma biju esta comenzo a formar sellos de mano

-katon:gokakyu no jutsu- dijo yugito lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego que haku esquivo rápidamente

-hyoton: Hyoryudan- dijo nuevamente haku lanzando un nuevo dragón de hielo que a la rubia le costaba un poco mas de trabajo esquivar, yugito pensó rápido y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de haku para después darle un arañazo con sus unas de gato en la espalda (NA: en vez de ser una pelea de naruto parece una pelea de gatos 77) dejándola inconsciente

-okey yugito ganaste pero de igual forma vas a hacer el ejercicio- dijo naruto mientras le ponía sellos a haku y a yugito con la ayuda de un clon

-ok harán lo mismo que obito pero yugito no podrás usar chakra de matatabi- dijo naruto con voz seria

-hai- dijo decaída yugito pues su "amigo" la puso hacer el ejercicio

-quien sigue- pregunto naruto

-yo.- dijo itachi

-y con quien quieres pelear itachi- dijo naruto

-con shisui- dijo itachi mientras activaba su sharingan

-shisui, itachi ¿listos? Haime- dijo naruto dando comienzo a la pelea de uchihas

Itachi uso su taijutsu para tratar de golpear a shisui pero este no le daba oportunidad hasta que al fin logro darle unos pues este tenia la guardia baja, lo mando a unos metros de itachi mientras que este hacia sellos de mano a una gran velocidad

-katon:dai endan- dijo itachi mandando una bala en llamas que shisui trato de bloquear

-katon:karyu endan- dijo shisui lanzando una bala que tenia la aparencia de un dragon en llamas que logro cancelar la técnica de itachi pero también la suya

-ase años que no me divertía shusui- dijo itachi con una sonrisa

-yo tampoco itachi pero debemos acabar con esto- dijo shisui que hacia unos sellos de mano

-katon:gokakyu no jutsu- dijo shisui lanzando una bola de fuego que itachi logro esquivar pero no se dio cuenta que alrededor de shisui se comenzaba a formar un exoesqueleto que poco a poco se comenzaba a ver como un humanoide, este no era ni mas ni menos que sussano que aremetio un poderoso golpe a itachi que no pudo esquivar a tiempo dándole en lleno, itachi cayo incosciente después del ataque del Susano mientras este comenzaba a desaparecer

-shisui has ganado pero con el desgaste que usaste para el Susano te dejare descanzar unos días- dijo naruto mientras miraba como shisui respiraba muy pesadamente y finalmente se desplomo por el cansancio

[va a hacer un largo año] pensaba naruto

{un año después en la sala del tiempo}

Al fin se había cumplido un año en la sala del tiempo los demás amigos de naruto junto con su padre goku que había ido con kon-sama para entrenar y darse la sorpresa de que los ninjas estaban entrenando con hashirama y tobirama en el planeta de kon, cuando goku llego pidió una explicación de lo que ocurria entonces minato y kushina le comenzaron a explicar sobre el androide que había hecho un torneo para definir el destino de la tierra, goku solo se le vino una persona en la mente y esa persona era cell pero como había resucitado esa era la pregunta de goku, pregunto para ver en donde estaba naruto y ellos le dijeron que en una sala del tiempo, goku entedio nuevamente llo que hizo a continuación fue llevarlos a todos al templo de kami-sama donde se encontraba naruto.

A los poco minutos de llegar notaron que la puerta del tiempo se comenzaba a abrir de la cual salieron naruto y los demás con las ropas ya muy maltratadas y otras que solo cubrían lo necesario(en el caso de haku, yugito que peleo después con mikoto y naruto), goku comenzaba a pensar lo peor pero mejor decidió preguntar para no cometer una mala jugada, pero no contaba con el tiempo pues según le habían dicho en diez días llegaría la batalla de cell

-bien el siguiente grupo entren pero pónganse estos uniformes- dijo naruto mostrando unos nuevos uniformes de los cuales a algunas les quedaba bien y a otros no tanto

-tiene un año para comenzar yo les mandare los clones suficientes para que puedan dominar el ki, síganme- dijo naruto mientras el grupo B se metían en la sala del tiempo para entrenar

Ya una vez en la sala del tiempo naruto les volvió a explicar las reglas que tenia este lugar, todos asintieron mientras naruto les enseñaba el lugar que parecía nuevo, ya una vez que acabaron el recorrido naruto comenzó a crear clones de madera

-mokuton:taju mokubushin no jutsu- dijo naruto mientras unos clones de madera comenzaban a surgir para ser específicos eran doscientos clones del semi-saiyajin mientras el original salió para tratar de explicar a su padre sobre lo que ocurria en el mundo shinobi, le conto todo sobre lo que ocurria y que aun debía hacer una cosa mas antes de que peleara con cell, le pidió a su padre que pudiera entrenar a los del grupo A mientras el no estaba, el le dijo que estaba bien ya que le emocionaba la idea de tener nuevos estudiantes.

En el mundo shinobi naruto había ido primero a konoha porque necesitaba un objeto necesario, cuando llego lo primero que hicieron en konoha fue… una junta del consejo si no pudiera ir a otro lugar si que los seniles se quejaran de esto y del otro, llego y lo primero que logro observar era que danzo no se encontraba en la junta pero los demás lideres de clanes estaban un poco caidos y otros con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a naruto le recorrió un buen escalofrio en la columna vertebral por ver la sonrisa de los seniles

-son naruto que bueno que ha regresado, lo hemos mandado llamar porque tenemos un buen asunto que resolver- dijo koaru

-y ese asunto es- pregunto naruto

-el intento de asesinato de uchiha-sama- dijo un civil gordo con gran barba

-cual de los dos uchihas- dijo naruto con indiferencia

-sasuke-uchiha idiota- dijo una señora que tenia el cabello de color rubio y voz de gato atropellado sip esta no era otra si no que era mebuki haruno madre de sakura haruno a.k.a tabla gritona

-oh ya recuerdo uchi-teme como ha estado- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz

-se encuentra mejor ya que el y su hermana han estado mejor sin ti demonio, bueno a lo que venimos se te ha sentenciado por el intento de homicidio- dijo horuma

-y el castigo- pregunto naruto

-exilio pero antes debes darle tus técnicas a uchiha-sama- dijo inoichi con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa

-ok el exilio lo acepto no quisiera estar con gente corrupta como ustedes pero no le dare las técnicas al uchiha pues se acerca el combate que decidirá el destino del mundo y como no tengo tiempo ni ganas de verlos ire a entrenar porque ni su uchiha-sama los salvara de el- dijo naruto

-nos da igual si uchiha-sama no puede con el para eso tenemos a yondaime-sama para que nos proteja- dijo horuma

-oh si como se me pudo pasa verán el hokage esta entrenando en un lugar muy alejado de las naciones elementales junto con algunos ninjas de aquí y algunos de otras aldeas- dijo naruto con una sonrisa pero se fue al caño cuando sintió tres presencias

-dobe sigues siendo un perdedor no importa lo que hagas no me ganaras nunca, aquella vez solo fue suerte ahora conozco la mejor técnica del yondaime y tu no- dijo una voz de la cual salieron los dos uchihas y hatake

-baka te atreviste a golpear a mi hermano por que sabias que era mejor que tu y aun así no pudiste aceptar que te dejara ganar y vuelves por una golpiza, en verdad eres tan patético- dijo sasuki

-tal vez hiciste que minato-sensei se pusiera en mi contra pero me las pagaras- dijo kakashi con molestia

-mire ustedes uchihas no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes y tu hakate si minato se puso en tu contra fue por tu propia mano, yo me largo acepto ser un exiliado pónganme en el libro bingo pero jamás y escuchen bien jamás ayudare a imbéciles como ustedes no se como hiruzen oji-san dio la vida por ustedes son unos malditos idiotas si el o los antiguos hokages vieran esto sentirían pena y lastima por ustedes- dijo naruto para comenzar a caminar a la puerta pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro cuando volteo a ver de quien era la mano se llevo una gran decepcion al ver que era sasuki

-baka tu no saldrás de aquí en una pieza vamos afuera y arreglaremos esto de una maldita vez- dijo sasuki con mucho enojo y rabia en su voz

-vamos entonces no pienso ser mas generoso con ustedes- dijo naruto saliendo de la sala del consejo con rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento mas específicos el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 donde entrenaban el equipo 7, una vez ahí naruto tomo pose de batalla mientras activaba el doragon aizu

Los otros tres oponentes tomaron pose de batalla con su sharingan activo completamente maduro en el caso de los uchihas y el mangenkyo en el caso de hatake, cuando los tres se lanzaron en una batalla de taijutsu corta para separarse y comenzar a trazar sellos

-katon:endan- dijo sasuki lanzando una bala en llamas

-katon:gokakyu- dijo sasuke que lanzo una bola de fuego

-katon:karyudan- dijo kakashi lanzando una dragón de fuego

Los tres ataque de fuego iba hacia naruto que solo hizo un sello de mano

-hinoken- murmuro naruto mientras absorbía el fuego en su espada que al hacer contacto con el fuego comenzaba a crecer de manera considerable, naruto desactivo la técnica y comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano

-kuchiyose no jutsu- dijo naruto mientras aparecia un pequeño fénix alo cual naruto se subió y entre los dos comenzaron a atacar

-Katon:fenikkusu no taika no jutsu- dijeron los dos mientras lanzaban una buena cantidad de fuego hacia los oponentes que se ocultaban para no ser calcinados

-salgan cobardes- dijo naruto mientras activaba el kaioken

-ahora chidori- dijo sasuke mientras usaba su chidori

-chidori- dijo sasuki que también usaba el chidori

-raikiri- dijo kakashi que también usaba su raikiri

-hmp ustedes y sus ataques de raiton- dijo naruto mientras el fénix desaparecia y el hacia sellos de mano

-raiton:raikiri no kamehameha- dijo naruto mientras usaba su kamehameha con rayos que avanzaba muy rápido hacia ellos que lo esquivaron a duras y seguían con su ataque

-mierda ustedes no se rendirán tan fácilmente verdad- dijo naruto mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de kakashi dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate al igual que sasuke, solo quedaba sasuki de pie pero con miedo a que le hiciera algo malo

-sabes sasuki cuando me dijiste en el hospital que no me querías volver a ver en tu vida creía que te lo tomarías enserio pero ahora veo que eran puras mentiras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar contigo y en este mometo te lo confieso yo estaba enamorado de ti pero aquel dia lo dejaste morir- dijo naruto dejando en shock a sasuki por tal revelación de parte de peli-negro que solo salió volando de ahí en busca de su nuevo encuentro

Yyyyyyyy se acabo les ¿gusto? Si les gusto dejen review que ya en el siguiente cap vendrá mas cosas un abrazo psicológico y recomendaciones de fic: el nuevo fic de su servidor el cual se titula "el nacimiento de un ranger" y el fic de mi tocayo jorgecr72 el cual se titula "naruto el maestro del ki, chacra y magia" o algo por el estilo hehe bueno ya chau chau


	21. Chapter 21

Hola nuevo capitulo de la historia viene con una ova a la historia de ryo que será la misma en los dos fics que he creado a propósito habrá una votación en "el nacimiento de un ranger" que en este momento esta en el capitulo 4 que es la misión a yuki no kuni para determinar algunos puntos lo sabran cuando lo vean y en ese capitulo no le cambie los diálogos y pensamientos es que quería evitar la fatiga jajaja lol bueno ya con el cap (una cosa mas mañana no habrá capitulo porque me voy a un viaje pero actualizare el otro fic por medio del cel)

Capitulo 17

{el fin de la serpiente y nueva amiga}

Naruto volaba a una gran velocidad mientras buscaba un chakra en especifico pues el había dejado a una de las seguidoras de orochimaru en una cueva después de casi morir en las manos de shikamaru y de sabako no temari hermana del jinchuriky gaara. Naruto cuando la localizo estaba ya muy lejos de la cueva en la que el la había dejado pues se encontraba en las cercanías de la guarida "secreta" de orochimaru mientras esta parecía que estaba cojeando y vio que tenia una shuriken en la pierna muy cerca del muslo, naruto descendió lo mas rápido que pudo para que ella no fuera hacia ese lugar pues el no quería que ella siguiera siendo una de las tantas marionetas de la serpiente.

-oye no se suponía que debías estar descansando- dijo naruto que ya estaba en tierra, tayuyá cuando lo miro se puso muy nerviosa porque pensaba que intentaría abusar de ella

-no te acerques a mi- suplico una asustada tayuyá

-porque si no pienso hacerte nada malo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras tayuyá se sonrojaba

-n,no te acerques no pienso dejar que abuses de mi- dijo tayuyá que trataba de no sonrojarse

-oye no pienso hacer eso no se ni tu nombre y ya quieres eso- dijo naruto con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-eso es lo que quieres de mi, eso es lo que todos quieren de mi- dijo tayuyá mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales naruto seco con su pulgar y la abrazaba haciendo que se sonrojara

-si ellos querían eso de ti lo mato, no temas puedes venir conmigo a un lugar donde ya no tendras que hacer nada que no quieras- dijo naruto mientras tayuyá no aguanto mas y lloro en el hombro del semi-saiyajin

-ellos, ellos querían abusar de mi y (sniff), yo no los deje pero llegaron mas y lo hicieron abusaron de mi pero llego orochimaru-sama y los mato, el, el me había dicho que si me unia a el no me haría nada malo pero todo fue lo opuesto, el hizo que dos de sus hombres abusaran de mi- dijo la peli roja mientras que naruto tenia ira contenida

-ya tayuyá-chan no te pasara nada malo estando conmigo pero antes debemos hacer algo con esa marca en el cuello y esa shuriken en la pierna deja la saco- dijo naruto mientras sacaba la shuriken de su pierna y le daba una semilla del ermitaño que curo su herida y mas aparte le quieto la marca del cuello

-dime te duele algo- pregunto naruto

-no me siento mejor que nunca- dijo tayuyá sorprendida

-bien tayuyá-chan quedate aquí yo voy por orochimaru- dijo naruto mientras activaba su daragon aizu

-espera yo iré contigo- dijo tayuyá con una sonrojo pues no se había percatado de el sufijo que le había dado el semi-saiyajin

-no tayu-chan quedate en este lugar no quiero que salgas lastimada o peor aun, yo no soportaría perderte pues, etto, y, yo te considero muy bo, boni, bonita- dijo y tartamudeo naruto haciendo que tayuya se sorprendiera pues nadie le había dicho bonita antes y eso le llenaba el corazón de algo que ella no sabia que era tal vez esto era ¿cariño?

-bien me quedare aquí a esperarte- dijo tayuya con una sonrisa

-bien al rato vuelvo- dijo naruto mientras se encaminaba con rumbo a terminar de una vez por todas a orochimaru, tayuya solo vio por donde se había ido pero ella tenia una mano en su corazón

[con el estare segura eso es un hecho pero también es muy guapo y fuerte tal vez podamos ser algo mas que amigos] pensaba tayuya con un furioso sonrojo adornando su cara.

Naruto ya había ingresado a la guarida de orochimaru busco su chakra y ahí lo encontró en un cuarto mientras parecía que estaba enfermo, se acerco lo mas silencioso que pudo hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando unas voces se escuchaban decidió oir antes de actuar

-juugo no has sabido nada de tayuya- pregunto el sanin de las serpientes

-no mi señor no he sabido nada de ella, pero como no sabe que ella murió en el momento que lucho con los ninjas- pregunto juugo

-eso es fácil yo le implante un sello que me permite ver si esta muerta o no y como no se ha dado la noticia de su muerte debe seguir con vida, por otra parte me preocupo de que algo le llegara a pasar a mi rata de experimentación kukuku- dijo el sanin desatando la ya muy agrandada ira hacia el sanin, naruto entro a la habitación con una patada con la que rompió la puerta

-kukuku pero si es naruto-kun que te trae a mi guarida- pregunto orochimaru

Naruto solo lanzo un yubisaki kara no que le dio en el corazón a juugo que al instante callo muerto, naruto poso sus ojos en orochimaru cosa que asusto al sanin pues ver esos ojos llenos de ira le daban miedo

-orochimaru vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente- dijo naruto mientras activaba el mafuba que se encontraba en la salida de la habitación, naruto comenzaba a hacer trazos de manos

-katon:gokakyu- dijo naruto lanzando una bola de fuego al sanin que la esquivo con facilidad

-necesitas mas que eso para matarme naruto-kun- dijo muy burlon orochimaru

-cállate, hinoken- dijo naruto mientras sacaba su espada de fuego y arremetía contra el sanin cortándole un brazo

-AHHHHHH MALDITO MI BRAZO- grito orochimaru al sentir el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo

-es solo el comienzo hebi-chan- dijo naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca

[mierda, mierda vete a la mierda naruto-kun acabas de quitarme el brazo y dices que solo es el comienzo] pensaba orochimaru sudando a mares

-raiton:raikiri- dijo naruto haciendo la técnica que hizo tan famoso a kakashi estaba ahora bajo la lista de técnicas de naruto, naruto le había dado el golpe en las partes nobles(NA: muajaja adiós partes hola hebi-chan) haciendo que ororchimaru gritara de dolor, naruto solo lo saco de la habitación y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este se elevara

[es ahora o nunca] pensaba naruto mientras ponía el artefacto debajo de los pies de orochimaru

-hasta aquí llegaste hebi, MAFUBA- dijo naruto mientras un luz salía del artefacto atrapando a ororchimaru que comenzaba a preocuparse hasta que la luz seso dejando a orochimaru dentro del artefacto mientras gritaba

-OYE SACAME DE AQUÍ- dijo o mejor dicho exigió orochimaru

-veremos que pasa cuando llegues al sol- dijo naruto mientras lanzaba una esfera de ki hacia el techo creando un agujero, entonces voló con dirección al sol, cuando estaba saliendo de la atmosfera lanzo el artefacto que se dirigía al sol.

Naruto volvió a tierra firme y salió de la guarida de orochimaru buscando a tayuya que la encontró sentada en un árbol prácticamente dormida, naruto vio esto con mucha ternura así que decidió llevarla en brazos al planeta de kaio. Pero no conto que tayuya estaba despierta mirando a naruto pensaba en decirle que estaba despierta pero quería gozar el momento, fueron tele trasportados hacia el planeta de kaio del norte para después buscar a su padre volvieron a tele trasportarse pero esta ves estaban en la montaña paoz donde goku les enseñaba a volar y también les enseñaba el kamehameha, naruto entro a casa de sus padres y vio como su madre milk estaba cocinando naruto le hablo para que se diera cuanta de su presencia el recibimiento de su madre fue una pregunta ¿Qué hacia esa chica en brazos de su hijo?, naruto le había dicho que era una amiga que había si casi abusada por unos tipos y que el la había salvado de las garras de un pedófilo antrofobico, milk como que no le callo muy bien la respuesta de su hijo pero no le quedo de otra le dijo que la dejara en su cuarto mientras ella terminaba la cena, el la llevo a su cuarto la recostó en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente no conto que ella se moviera y le diera un beso en los labios mientras ella se comenzaba a "despertar" de su sueño viendo lo que hacia el peli- negro con ella se sonrojo pues era su primer beso con alguien que en verdad la quería y no un parasito urgido, ella le había dicho que estaba algo cansada a ver si eso lo convencía para su suerte nuestro semi-saiyajin era muy despistado y a veces torpe en el sentido de sentimientos de una persona opuesta a el. Naruto salió para contarle a los demás lo que sucedia, una vez que lo hizo obito estaba enfurecido con su ex- compañero de equipo prometían que cuando volvieran tendrían una buena "charla" con kakashi, naruto les dijo que ya habría tiempo para eso que ahora era el momento del entrenamiento al estilo "son", los demás se asustaron un poco, si el entrenamiento seria igual que en la sala del tiempo les iba a doler mucho eso.

{time skip 3 dias}

Habían pasado tres días desde que naruto y los demás se reencontraron y en ese tiempo habían pasado unas cosas por ejemplo haku se había presentado como la novia de naruto y tayuyá le había sido mas abierta con a tal punto de haberle confesado sus sentimientos por el que fueron correspondidos por el sami-saiyajin que presento a sus novias a su madre cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos, ella tomo una sarten y le dio un fuerte golpe a naruto mientras le reprochaba de que no fuera por el camino de un mujeriego, naruto y los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza pues ella había mal interpretado las cosas, después de haberle contado que al ser uno de los últimos varones del clan se podría casar con muchas mujeres pero el dijo que solo se casaría con quien el amara de verdad, eso calmo a milk mucho al menos su hijo no seria un mujeriego que dejaría embarazada a muchas que no estuvieran listas o preparabas para ser madre, decidieron que era tiempo de terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy pues ya habían pasado cuatro días los otros seis se dedicarían a mostrarle la ciudad satan a los demás para que la conocieran pues naruto les había propuesto que viveran con el aquí para que no tengan que hacer mas guerras y/o buscar jinchurikys para completar un plan, naruto le había dicho a obito que no siguiera con el plan pues el la podría revivir, obito cuando escucho eso sacudió de una manera muy feroz a naruto diciendo que si era mentira el mismo lo mataria, naruto le dijo que no que salieran hacia afuera pues el proceso es un poco complicado de explicar suerte que si shenlong no lo pudiera revivir el la traería por medio del shinigami, naruto salió caminando seguido por los demás a excepción de roshi que estaba en este momento leyendo sus revistas con su nuevo amigo hiruzen saturobi que era un pervertido de closet. Regresando con naruto hizo un par de sellos

-kuchiyose no jutsu- dijo naruto invocando a shenlong

-NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE LO DEBO DECIR DEBES USAR LAS ESFERAS PARA PEDIR UN DESEO- dijo shenlong un poco irritado pues el semi-saiyajin no respetaba su trato

-calmado shenlong que solo quiero dos cosas, una quiero que revivas a rin nohara- pidió naruto

-ESO ES UN POCO DIFICIL NARUTO PERO LO INTENTARE- dijo shenlong mientras sus ojos brillaban

-TU DESEO HA SIDO CONSEDIDO NARUTO- dijo shenlong, pero ninguno la vio haciendo que obito se ponga un poco molesto

-naruto dijiste que la traerías a la vida y no esta aquí- grito obito tomando a naruto por los hombros

-obito calmado ella resucito pero, oh kami, shenlong deseo que rin este aquí a nuestro lado- pidió naruto

-ESE DESEO ES MUY FACIL DE CUMPLIR- dijo shenlong mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar al momento que una chica de 13 años aparecia ella vestía una camisa negra con un cuello en "v" unos pantalones color café oscuro junto con unas sandalias de color azul marino

-donde estoy y quienes son ustedes- pregunto una desorientada rin

-rin eres tu- dijo minato viendo a su estudiante

-eh minato-sensei es usted- pregunto rin viendo a su sensei

-si rin soy yo y el es obito- dijo mientras apuntaba a obito que tenia una mirada muy feliz

-obito eres tu como es que cresiste mejor aun como es que estas vivo- pregunto rin viendo a su amigo

-rin yo no morí en aquella misión fui rescatado por un señor que se llamaba madara uchiha quien me curo- explico obito mientras rin abria los ojos

-y tu quien eres- pregunto rin viendo a naruto

-yo me llamo naruto, son naruto y es un gusto conocerte- dijo naruto mientras hacia una reverencia hacia rin

-el gusto es mio naruto, pero no debes inclinarte ante mi debemos tener la misma edad- dijo rin mientras naruto se levantaba

-YO ME VOY HAS GASTADO TUS DESEOS NARUTO NO ME VUELVAS A INVOCAR SIN LAS ESFERAS ME HAS ESCUCHADO- dijo shenlong mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-y en donde estamos- pregunto rin viendo a los lados y no ver a kakashi

-y kakashi no me digan que se murió, no me gustaría perder a mi- pero no pudo continuar rin pues fue interrumpida por obito

-rin, kakashi es un maldito ya no es el que conocias ahora es un sediento te poder incluso se atrevió a pelear con el hijo de su sensei- dijo obito muy molesto

-no mientas obito, kakashi nunca haría algo asi- dijo rin defendiendo al tuerto

-rin es hora de que sepas la verdad y yo te la enseñare- dijo naruto activando su doragon aizu y metiendo en un genjutsu a rin mostrándole todo lo que había sucedido en konoha y algunas cosas del hijo del colmillo blanco, cuando acabo rin solo lloro en verdad su mejor amigo no su primer amor era tan idiota.

-calma rin no debes de preocuparte por eso ahora kakashi no estará aquí para hacerte daño y nunca te encontrara- dijo naruto subiéndole el animo a rin que solo lo abrazo

-gracias, gracias por traerme a la vida naruto-kun- dijo rin antes de darse cuenta en donde estaba la cara de naruto, así es la cara de naruto esta en donde cualquier hombre quiesiera estar en lo que jiraiya llamaría "almohadas celestiales", rin solto a naruto que tomaba bocanadas de aire

-aire cuanto te extrañe- dijo naruto mientras todos tenían una gota detrás de la nuca…

Y fin les gusto, claro que les gusto jeje anótenlo rin estará en el harem de naruto algo que casi no se ha visto hehe bueno como dije antes mañana a lo mejor no habrá capitulo pero subiré los capítulos de "el nacimiento de un ranger" para que lo visiten además en el siguiente capitulo habrá la ova al personaje ryo para que conozcan algo mas acerca de mi personaje dije que lo iba a hacer hoy pero me dio flojera jaja bueno me retiro chau chau


	22. Chapter 22

Buaw que les sucede chicos subi dos capítulos de la otra historia y ningún review T.T no saben cuanto me tarde en escribir 10,105 palabras no es muy fácil pero igual ahora el otro fic tiene 22,020 palabras hasta el momento- dijo ryu

-te dije que la historia era mala- dijo ryo que estaba en la cocina

-ryo cállate quieres- dijo el autor

-mira ve por unas galletas eso siempre te levanta el animo- dijo ryo mientras sacaba de una patada al autor y cerraba la puerta

-ya que ryu se fue hare de las mias hehe disfruten el capitulo- dijo ryo

Capitulo 18

Una novia para obito y un perdón

Después de recuperar el aire que le fue arrebatado por unos instantes que a el se le hacían años, rin se había disculpado unas novecientas veces con naruto por casi matarlo, el le había dicho que no habría problemas pero que ahora debían entrenar un poco mas y después ir a la ciudad para buscar algo en que se pudieran divertir en algo que no fuera el entrenamiento, después de enseñarle lo básico del ki a rin emprendieron camino a la ciudad donde obito había conocido a una mujer que le parecía muy atractiva, donde la había conocido bueno pues fueron a tomar un helado y la encontró muy triste por alguna razón obito no le gustaba ver a las chicas tristes y mas aun si eran tan lindas como ella, así que se dispuso a hablarle

-hola- saludo obito ya con la cara reconstruida, le daba gracias a las semillas del ermitaño por reconstruir su cuerpo ahora era completo de nuevo

-sniff, hola como te llamas- pregunto la chica

-mi nombre es obito, obito uchiha- se presento obito mientras hacia una reverencia

-un gusto obito-san mi nombre es miu, miu aniko- se presento la chica que tenia el cabello de color negro que llegaba a media espalda, vestia de una camisa de color morado que resaltaba sus pechos de copa C, también llevaba un pantalón de color blanco semi ajustado y unos tenis de color morado bajo(NA: creación de personaje en 3-2-1)

-el gusto es mío miu-san pero que haces aquí tan sola- pregunto obito extrañado

-yo mi novio termino conmigo por que no quería hacer "eso" con el- dijo miu para comenzar a llorar de nuevo haciendo que obito le hierva la sangre, tenia ganas de buscar al tipo y meterlo en el tsukuyomi y darle la mayor tortura posible pero no este era un nuevo mundo una nueva oportunidad y el no la iba a desperdiciar

-calma miu-chan ese idiota no te merecía- dijo obito con cariño

-en verdad lo crees no me estarás mintiendo acaso- pregunto un tanto desconfiada miu

-no miu no te miento yo digo que el no te merece y nunca lo hará- dijo obito con una sonrisa autentica cosa que hizo sonrojar a miu

-gracias por las palabras obito-san pero debo irme- dijo miu quien trataba de irse pero obito no quiso

-espera miu, que te parece si tomamos un helado o algo- propuso obito

-ok obito-san vamos por un helado- dijo miu con una sonrisa que hacia que obito se olvidara de que sucedía alrededor , ya paso tiempo en que obito y miu se conocieron, obito se dispuso a llevar a su amiga miu a su casa pero algo sucedió cuando llegaron miu le había dado un beso, si un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose a la altura del color de cabello de kushina. Miu entro con prisa a su casa azotando la puerta dándole a obito en la cara pero el dolor no le importo aun seguía embobado por el beso que le habían dado anteriormente.

Ahora vamos con los que se encuentran en la montaña paoz naruto estaba muy pensativo pues una cosa pasaba continuamente en su cabeza esa era una muy simple y a la vez difícil pregunta ¿Por qué sasuki se molestaría con el? Era su pregunta pues cuando se había ido ella era muy cariñosa y amable con el y cuando volvió de la misión era mas molesta y gritona un momento ¿gritona? Ahora que lo recordaba cuando fue a ver al teme se encontraba haruno en la misma habitación. Tal vez ella le haya metido ideas en la cabeza para que ella lo odiara esa respuesta comenzaba a formarse en la mente del semi-saiyajin el debía aclarar esto de una vez por todas pero no lo podía hacer solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y quien mejor que el hokage de la aldea. Si esa era su entrada a la aldea busco a minato para que el lo ayudara y cuando se entero de lo que el consejo había hecho a sus espaldas se puso tan furioso que comenzó a liberar ki en una gran cantidad que sorprendió un poco a naruto pues no creía que minato pudiera generar tal densidad de ki, pero mejor dejo eso de lado y se tele trasporto junto con el al planeta de kaio-sama para después volverse a tele trasportar al mundo shinobi mas especifico cerca de la entrada de la aldea de konoha donde entraron con un poco de complicación pues le habían dicho que naruto era un renegado de konoha y no debía entrar a la aldea ni al país del fuego pues fue catalogado en el libro bingo como criminal de rango "S" con una nota la cual decía: "es un peligro para cualquiera que tenga contacto con el, debe huir o de lo contrario morirá a manos de el" una nota que lo describia injustamente pues el no mataria a quien tuviera contacto con el, llegaron a la plaza principal donde cierta peli rosa mayor tuvo un contacto con el y naruto

-hola mina-kun- dijo mebuki haruno

-que deseas mebuki- dijo minato un poco irritado el venia a ayudar a su "hijo" y ella se opone

-lo que yo deseo mina-kun es algo muy sencillo, quiero que dejes a esa arrastrada de uzumaki y que te cases con alguien que te de todo como yo- dijo mebuki comenzando a sacar de sus casillas a minato

-mebuki nunca le vuelvas a decir eso a kushi-chan- dijo minato

-pero mina-kun yo te amo de verdad que tiene ella que no tenga yo- pregunto con unos ojos llorosos mebuki

-no es lo que ella tenga si no su corazón ella es bondadosa y tu eres egoísta eso es lo que las distingue a las dos- dijo minato con un medio tono de énfasis en las cosas buenas de kushina pues si intentaba decir lo que era malo en ella se tomaría un año completo en decirlo

-mina-kun yo soy mejor que ella en todo los sentidos- dijo mebuki mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su parte de adelante tratando de provocar a minato

-señora deje eso se esta poniendo en ridículo ya no tiene la edad ni a la persona correcta déjese de estupideces y váyase al demonio- dijo la voz fría de naruto

-cállate maldito monstruo ya se porque mi hija te odia tanto te interpones en las cosas de los demás- dijo una enojada mebuki

-usted y su hija degradan a las kunoichis del mundo no son mas que unas estorbos con demasiada suerte- dijo naruto indiferente y cortante

-me las pagaras- dijo mebuki dándole un golpe en el rostro pero naruto no se inmuto, naruto le había metido en un genjutsu del cual no podría desaparecer en un buen rato, la había metido en el genjutsu mas terrible para ella ver a su "enamorado" casándose con otra persona

Naruto y minato caminaron a la torre hokage pidiendo una junta del consejo y en menos de diez minutos ya todos los del consejo se encontraban esperando la llegada de su hokage que no se hizo esperar al igual que naruto, los lideres que pidieron el exilio pensaban que era una cruel broma y ya pensaban en las mentiras que le dirían al yondaime

-para que nos mandaste llamar hokage-sama- dijo koaru molesta y con el seño fruncido

-cállate koaru que de lo que tengo que hablar es muy impórtate- dijo minato con voz de mando

-los he mandado llamar porque me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes y también les digo que renuncio a mi cargo de hokage- dijo minato sorprendiendo a todos

-y porque minato tu deber es protegernos- dijo hiashi con enfado

-hiashi lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema y si renuncio es porque no pienso proteger a corruptos como ustedes- dijo minato

-pero que cosas dices minato nosotros no somos corruptos- dijo horuma

-horuma ustedes exiliaron a naruto mi hijo sin el hokage o danzo- grito minato ya arto de las mentiras de los demás

-y si así lo hiciéramos que tiene esa basura no merece vivir en konoha- dijo kakashi que se mantenía oculto pero ya iba a mostrarse

-espera minato tengo que venir con alguien, en un momento vuelvo- dijo naruto mientras desaparecia, a los pocos minutos naruto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez venia con… obito uchiha

-hola kakashi cuanto tiempo- dijo obito fingiendo una sonrisa

-o, ob, obi, obito se suponía que estabas muerto- dijo kakashi casi al borde de lo histérico

-no estoy muerto hatake y eh venido por mi ojo que te di en aquella misión- dijo obito con enojo

-yo no pienso darte mi ojo este ojo ha sido mi ojo original, desde que tuve este ojo logre usar mi mejor técnica y todo gracias a este ojo así que piérdete obito- dijo kakashi con enojo y un poco de temor al perder lo que el pudiera usar con el sharingan

-no me importa kakashi dame tu digo mi ojo- dijo obito mientras que disimuladamente hacia un par de sellos

-no nunca lo haré- dijo kakashi

-alto obito mejor arreglen esto afuera un combate el que pierda deberá dar su ojo al ganador- propuso naruto

-me parece bien veamos quien es el mejor de los dos de una vez por todas kakashi, o tienes miedo?- dijo obito con una sonrisa burlona

-no me asustas obito, vamos- dijo kakashi mientras el y los demás los seguían al campo de entrenamiento no.44 mas conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Ya estaban en posición de ataque solo aguardaban la señal de minato

-HAIME- exclamo minato dando comienzo a la pelea

-terminare contigo obito para tener el sharingan completo- dijo kakashi mientras se quitaba su bandana de su ojo dejando ver su sharingan

-vete al diablo kakashi yo te acabare por lo que le hiciste a rin- dijo obito mientras el activaba el kaioken que había estado entrenando en su estadía en la habitación del tiempo

Obito corrió y le dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza en el mentón de kakashi haciendo que este volara hacia el cielo donde fue recibido por una patada en la espalda y un rodillazo en el estomago, kakashi callo al suelo donde estaba retorciéndose en el dolor por los golpes recibidos pero rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a hacer sellos

-raikiri- dijo kakashi que corria para atravesar el pecho de su ex amigo y compañero

-mph con que esa es tu técnica que decepcionante, te mostrare una verdadera técnica- dijo obito mientras hacia sellos

-kaiorasengan(kaio en espiral)- exclamo obito mientras formaba un rasengan que contenía todo lo que uso en el kaioken y un toque de chakra junto con ki, se lanzo también contra kakashi

Las dos técnicas chocaron mientras kakashi miraba a los ojos de obito y obito estaba mas concentrado en atinar su técnica mientras la técnica de kakashi perdia fuerza a tal punto en el que ya casi no aslian rayos solo chakra comprimido que no iba a ser liberado, obito no desaprovecho la oportunidad que se le había presentado así que le dio su técnica en el pecho de kakashi mandándolo a volar a un árbol que estaba muy alejado de el pero kakashi ya no estaba consiente lo que demostraba que obito ya había ganado el combate. Rápidamente creo un clon y le quito el ojo de kakashi para trasplantarlo al suyo pero a kakashi le dejo otra cosa el le había dejado lo único que le podía dejar… el lo dejo vivir pues aunque le consideraba un maldito por matar a rin no lo quiso matar pues seria igual o incluso peor que kakashi, pero eso no quito que le dejara sin un ojo y uno que otro hueso roto.

Obito ya había ganado su pelea y pidió a naruto que lo llevara a la montaña paoz para irse con miu pues tenia una cita con ella y no quería llegar tarde, naruto lo hizo pero lo mando con un clon para decirles a los demás que ellos regresarían mañana porque hoy tendrían unas cosas que hacer como conseguir unas técnicas de la casa namikaze-uzumaki para que no se queden atrás con el chakra.

Naruto se despidió de minato porque quería buscar a sasuki para preguntarle sobre el porque ha sido tan mala con el desde que regreso de la misión, pero vio una tienda de guitarras y no pudo resistir pues una le había llamado mucho la atención fue y se la compro cuando salió tenia la guitarra de color negro con bordes rojos de color carmesí, en medio había un circulo de color blanco y le llevaba en la espalda, ahora que tenia la guitarra fue a buscar a sasuki y de paso idear alguna canción para el futuro.

Cuando la encontró ella estaba llorando debajo de un árbol, el se acerco y le seco sus lagrimas con el pulgar y le hizo que lo viera, cuando la vio tenia los ojos muy rojos de cómo no haber dejado de llorar en días

-sasuki sabes porque estoy aquí- pregunto naruto

-vienes a insultarme por como te eh tratado- respondió sasuki

-no sasuki yo vengo para saber el porque te volviste mala conmigo- pregunto naruto

-bueno todo comenzó cuando salieron de misión y sakura me hablo- dijo sasuki mientras recordaba

{flash back}

Vemos a sasuki buscando un bonito regalo para naruto pues el se había portado muy bien con ella y su hermano itachi, ella le quería agradecer por ser tan bueno con ella pero apareció una peli chicle con una sonrisa en su cara

[oh pero si es sasuki la chica que ama naruto haha pues ya no mas yo me voy a encargar de eso] pensaba la peli chicle mientras avanzaba hasta poder hablar con sasuki

-oye sasuki- dijo sakura ganándose la atención de la uchiha

-que pasa sakura- dijo sasuki

-sasuki hace rato hable con naruto acerca de que sasuke-kun se había sido secuestrado por los seguidores de orochimaru, yo le había pedido que lo trajera con bien pero el no quiso el dijo que lo oba a traer medio muerto y eso seria suerte, pues el le tiene un gran rencor por que por fin se dio cuenta de que sasuke-kun es mejor que el- dijo sakura

-no te equivocas sakura el no le haría eso a mi hermano- dijo sasuki tratando de creer que todo era mentira pero si lo era

-lo lamento sasuki pero es verdad- dijo sakura con lagrimas fingidas

-no, no me reusó a pensar que naruto-kun le haga eso a mi hermano- dijo sasuki que derramaba lagrimas

-es la verdad sasuki si no me crees lo comprobaras cuando regrese sasuke-kun eso si es que regresa- dijo sakura

[eso no puede ser cierto naruto-kun no lo haría o ¿si?] pensaba sasuki con un dolor en el pecho

{fin del flash back}

-yo no creía eso naruto pero al ver como llego mi hermano yo, yo pensé lo peor por favor perdóname naruto- dijo sasuki mientras derramaba lagrimas otra vez, naruto solo la abrazo sorprendiendo a sasuki.

-sasuki entonces no fue tu culpa, haruno te metió esas ideas en la cabeza- dijo naruto muy cerca del oído de la uchiha

-naruto si no me quieres perdonar yo lo entenderé- dijo sasuki con lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos

-sasuki yo te perdono, pero solo podemos ser amigos nada mas- dijo naruto

-con tu amistad es un comienzo naruto- dijo sasuki separándose del abrazo

-donde esta el teme- pregunto naruto haciendo que sasuki bajara la cabeza

-el esta ahora en la mansión del yondaime buscando la técnica del hirashin del yondaime- dijo sasuki

-comprendo sasuki eh yo voy a tener una charla con el en este momento- dijo naruto mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente y comenzaba a buscar el chakra del teme uchiha

-naruto por favor no le hagas daño- pidió sasuki

-lo lamento sasuki el esta robando secretos de otro clan eso es un delito, yo no lo voy a matar dejare que el yondaime decida- dijo naruto mientras se tele transportaba

{residencia namikaze- uzumaki}

Vemos a naruto entrando por las habitaciones buscando al uchiha y lo encontró en la biblioteca personal de minato praticando jutsu que parecían de rango B

-que crees que haces uchiha- pregunto serio naruto

-tu que crees dobe, el yondaime tiene jutsus de todos los elemento y yo estoy practicando para matarlo- dijo sasuke que dejo de practicar el jutsu que hacia

-eso es un delito y lo sabes bien uchiha, vamos con el hokage para ver que es lo que te pone- dijo naruto

-no dobe yo no ire y menos contigo, pero aprovechando que esta aquí te matare y me quedare con tus ojos- dijo sasuke mientras activaba su sharingan que parecía tener algo raro este era parecido al de obito, naruto no lo vio a los ojos porque sabia que su sharingan había evolucionado al mangenkyo sharingan(su sharingan es igual que el canon)

-como conseguiste esos ojos se suponía que debías ver a alguien morir- dijo naruto sorprendido

-hmp yo vio como la inútil de mi hermana se quedaba moribunda por como descubrió el engaño de haruno y yo lo vi y con eso gane estos ojos ahora no me podras ganar- dijo muy confiado el uchiha

-eso crees eh eso esta por verse doragon aizu- dijo naruto mientras activaba su doujutsu

-vamos afuera dobe porque si peleamos aquí las técnicas que siempre debieron pertenecer al clan uchiha se perderan- dijo sasuke mientras salía de la biblioteca seguido por naruto y se iban a las afueras de la residencia para después tomar pose de pelea

Naruto con su doujutsu activo corrió a una gran velocidad para darle un golpe en el estomago al uchiha que lo recibió mandándolo a un árbol que estaba cercano pero antes de impactarse con el árbol recibió una patada ascendente de naruto mandándolo al cielo para ser recibido por un codazo en la parte media de su estomago haciendo que este callera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, naruto bajo y comenzaba a formar trazos esperando a que el uchiha se levantara pero se sorprendió al ver un tronco de madera en el lugar en donde se suponía que se debía encontrar el uchiha. Naruto fue encontrado con la guardia baja cosa que aprovecho el uchiha para formar sellos de mano

-katon: karyudan- dijo el uchiha lanzando un dragon de fuego, naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia del uchiha y volvió a trazar sellos

-mokuton: mokuryudan(elemento madera: dragón de madera)- dijo naruto mientras un poderoso dragón de madera batallaba con el dragón de sasuke

Los dragones comenzaban a perder fuerza hasta que ambos quedaron ya sin espacio y las técnicas se desactivaron, los dos shinobis volvían a formar sellos

-chidori- dijo sasuke mientras una bola de rayos salía de su mano

-raiton: raikiri no kamahameha- dijo naruto mientras formaba un kamehameha de rayos y lo lanzaba al azabache que logro esquivarlo pero no del todo pues su mano se encontraba en la dirección del ataque que este quemo su brazo casi por completo ahora estaba rostizado pero aun funcionaba y con la nueva técnica que había copiado de naruto comenzó a formar el kamehameha pero este era extraño tenia un color rojo carmesí, naruto sin perder tiempo hizo lo mismo que sasuke y formaba su ataque

-kamehameha- dijo el uchiha lanzando su kamehameha hacia naruto mientras el suyo aun no se encontraba listo pues al ver que el kamehameha se veía poderoso

-ka me ha me haaaa- exclamo naruto mientras lanzaba un kaemhameha mayor que el del azabache logrando eradirar el suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y el uchiha no se encontraba, la única respuesta que encontró naruto fue que no pudo resistir el kamehameha y por lo cual fue desintegrado de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto fue en busca de minato para ya irse pues se había llevado un par de pergaminos con unos clones a mandárselos a los demás y también a sus familiares y amigos para que pudieran hacer las combinaciones que el hacia puesto que si cell se hubiera hecho mas poderoso ellos no se quedaran atrás. Cuando encontró a minato este estaba siendo agredido por mebuki y su hija sakura diciendo un sinfín de estupideces como "yo seria mejor esposa" en el caso de mebuki y "el maldito idiota no debería acercarse a mi sasuke-kun" en el caso de sakura

Naruto decidió que era el momento perfecto para decir lo que había ocurrido, entonces se acerco lo sufieciente como para que las dos personas de cabello rosado lo vieran y dijo

-minato, uchiha sasuke intento o mejor dicho robo algunos secretos de su clan como el rasengan y otros jutsus los cuales no quisiera decir en este momento- dijo naruto serio

-no es así baka-naruto sasuke-kun nunca robaría los secretos del yodaime- grito sakura dándole un golpe en la mejilla a naruto que solo lo paro con un dedo

-una cosa haruno nunca eh dicho nunca vuelvas a mentirle a sasuki- dijo naruto con odio a la peli rosada

-yo no le he mentido baka solo hice que viera la verdad, ella debe odiarte por como trajiste a sasuke-kun después de aquella misión- dijo la peli rosada menor

-dame una razón para no matarte en este momento- dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

-porque te considerarían un renegado- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la peli rosada

-hmp por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy un renegado no tengo nada mas que perder- dijo el joven son mientras activaba su nuevo y mejorado doragon aizu , ahora su ojo era de color verde y su iris de color rojo intenso, alrededor de la pupila se podía distinguir una garra muy pequeña de dragón apenas era notable pero cuando vio a sakura la garra se había agrandado y sus ojos parecían brotar sangre de ellos. La peli rosa solo solto un gigantesco grito el mas fuerte que ha dado en toda su vida para después caer inconsciente

Naruto creía que se había sobre pasado pues solo la metió en un genjutsu con sus nuevos ojos, pero le dio igual ahora era el turno de la peli rosa mayor que cuando volteo a ver en donde se encontraba ella ya no estaba en ese lugar acosando a minato, minato solo podía agradecer a naruto por el gran favor que le había hecho, naruto solo tenia una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime

Ellos se tele trasportaron con destino a la montaña paoz a descansar y practicar nuevas técnicas en los seis días que quedaban antes del gran dia por el destino de la tierra…

{historia de ryo}

Aquí comienza la historia de ryo, ryo fue un hurfano que creció bajo el cuidado de un hombre que jamás lo había querido de verdad, cierto dia ryo había logrado entrar en la academia para convertirse en ninja y proteger a su pueblo pero el jamás encajo entre sus compañeros de salón. Siempre se burlaban de ryo por ser un huérfano no lo dejaban jugar con ellos, lo golpeaban sin razón aparente sus sensei hacían hasta lo imposible para no pasarlo pues lo odiaban. Ryo no entendía el porque de su odio, sea cual sea su motivo eso no lo dejaría.

Entreno y entreno hasta que sus compañeros dejaban de odiarlo y sus sensei tambie, ryo seguía entrenando para que a ninguna persona jamás fuera odiado, actualmente esta enamorado de la nieta del sandaime tsuchikage…

Y se acabo haha le gusto dejen review y si no bueno también, este ha sido el ultimo capito de relleno ya en el siguiente capitulo es donde la acción comenzara. Y si las fans de sasuke se enojaron pues perdón pero es que había robado secretos eso se paga con la muerte, vimos como naruto perdono a sasuki y a obito con su ojo recuperado también el como las peli rosadas se escondían. Los veo en el siguiente capitulo de "naruto el maestro del ki" chau chau


	23. Chapter 23

Ahhhh no puede ser mas de 400 personas leyeron el otro fic y solo 11 reviews no me jodan existe una mágica cosa llamada anonimato, bueno me voy a calmar no quiero ponerme histérico en la creación del nuevo capitulo- dijo ryu mientras comia una oreo

-ah perdón quieren, vamos ten tu comidita, come joder, cof cof digo, digo compermisito dijo monchito y fue a comprar huevitos mientras sus lectorcitos leían el fictesito- dijo ryu (lol)

Capitulo 19

Los juegos de cell comienzan

Hoy es el gran día para los guerreros z y los shinobi para luchar por su mundo y traer la paz de una vez por todas, vemos como todos se iban directo al mundo shinobi siendo tele trasportados por goku y clones de naruto. Al llegar fueron a presentir el ki de cell pero algo era extraño en el, naruto sintió una gran fuerza de ki y chakra eso no le daba un mal presentimiento esperaba que no se haya encontrado con algún jinchuriky como sus hermanos o su amigo gaara, todos juntos volaron a donde se efectuaría cuando llegaron encontraron a cell parado sobre una plataforma y alrededor había unos cuerpos en descomposición alrededor del campo de batalla, naruto al igual que los otro se pusieron furiosos hasta que cell hablo

-ya pasaron diez días hmp ya era hora me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos- dijo cell con aburrimiento

-cell eres un maldito pero dime una cosa como es que tu chakra aumento- pregunto naruto

-hmp te lo dire de igual forma morirás, me enfrente a un tipo que se hacia llamar un jinchuriky si mal recuerdo tenia encerrado el de siete colas, también el de cinco colas como su poder era un poco alto los absorbí y por eso soy tan fuerte- dijo cell

-un momento el de cinco colas el era de iwa, atacaste a un jinchuriky de iwa- dijo ryo con enojo

-si, se piensan a quedar ahí todo el día o van a pelear- dijo cell mientras elevaba su ki

-yo peleare contigo- dijo goku con una sonrisa

-goku peleare contigo otra vez espero que se divertido- dijo cell mientras se ponía en posición de ataque(la verdad la pelea es igual, goku se rinde)

La pelea de goku y cell había terminado, goku se había rendido por haber recibido una bola de fuego quemándole la camisa, ahora cell buscaba un nuevo contrincante y escogió a ryo el amigo de naruto

Ryo se puso en posición de defensa mientras liberaba instinto asesino pues hoy vengaría a quien alguna vez fue su amigo, cell libero ki y una aura dorada se formaba a su alrededor y se dirigió a ryo dándole un golpe en el estomago y una patada en la cara, ryo se quedo separado de cell entendía que un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo nunca le ganaría así que comenzó a trazar sellos a una gran velocidad

-Katon:Kuro hi kara no bimu(rayo del fuego negro)- dijo ryo lanzando una rayo de la boca que era de color negro que al casi impactar con cell este no se inmuto y comenzaba el a trazar mas sellos

-Futon:Rekudan- exclamo cell lanzando una bala de aire comprimida que no le dio a ryo pues lo esquivo alzándose en vuelo, ryo que se encontraba en el cielo comenzó a crear a los caminos deva y petra para que lo ayudaran, juntos comenzaron a trazar sellos

-yoso no yugo katon, doton y suiton :ryuermentaru(fusión de elementos fuego, tierra y agua: dragón elemental)- exclamaron ryo y los caminos lanzando dragones los cuales se fusionaron y crearon un gran dragon de tierra que en sus alas tenia fuego y las garras hechas de agua, el dragón iba con un solo objetivo y ese objetivo era cell

Ryo comenzaba a sacar mas de sus caminos hasta que ya los tenia, ahí se encontraban los caminos y ryo que ahora dominaban los cinco elementos, juntos comenzaron a hacer sellos

-yoso no yugo katon, doton, suiton, futon y raiton:gureto shogakko boru(fusión elemental fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo: gran bola elemental)- dijeron todos que lanzaban bolas de los elementos formando una gigantesca bola que tenia agua en el centro seguido por una capa de aire junto a los demás elementos que creaban una capa alrededor de la bola de elemento que le dio de lleno a cell junto con su antiguo ataque, ryo estaba comenzando a cansarse pues usar los cinco elementos en un ataque era muy complicado y gastaba mucho chakra, así que decidió pasar al ki

Cuando se despejo el humo creado por los ataques se podía ver a cell parado como si nada le hubiera pasado levanto la vista y vio a ryo tratando de crear una genkidama en una escala menor ya casi lista pues había usado la energía de los caminos y de los shinobi de iwa que comenzaron a levantar sus manos una por una hasta que toda iwa comenzaba a darle energía a ryo. Cell veía esto como una amenaza y como no hacerlo le iban a lanzar una genkidama, pero algo paso por su mente comenzó a juntar sus manos y concentrar ki en ellas

-mocoso este será tu final- dijo cell mientras aun comenzaba a crear ki, ryo ya le había lanzado la genkidama con destino cell

-toma mocoso, kamehameha- dijo cell lanzando un kamehameha que le hacia frente a una genkidama de un humano.

Las técnicas iba cabeza a cabeza la de ryo comenzaba a seder ante el kamehameha de cell hasta que por su mala suerte esta se dejo ceder por el ataque de cell dándole el camino libre para darle a ryo que a duras logro esquivarla, como lo hizo? Descendió rápidamente antes de que el ataque llegara a el.

Ryo volvía a crear sellos antes de exclamar junto con el camino que le quedaba

-yugo:rakurai ya Kasai no(fisión de rayo y fuego)- exclamaron ambos antes de lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego y rayos combinados formando una ráfaga de fuego y rayos que sobre salian del ataque. El ataque iba a una buena velocidad que le dio a cell perforándole el pecho dejando un agujero en el centro cosa que se reconstruyo parecía como si nunca le hubieran dado el ataque. Ryo y el camino deva comenzaron a asustarse si este era el poder que comenzaba a formarse no quisieran ver el poder completo de cell.

-hmp eso es todo lo que puedes hacer que decepcionante- dijo cell con una mirada aburrida y una sonrisa de terror

-te equivocas cell no me rendiré jamás- grito ryo mientras creaba nuevamente sus caminos y formaban sellos

-yoso no yugo:gogyo misairu(fusión de elementos: misil de cinco elementos)- dijeron todos los caminos de ryo lanzando misiles de los elementos dando a cell en diferentes dirección mientras ryo se concentraba pues sabia que ese ataque no le mataria

-banshio tensei- dijo ryo tratando de hacer que cell se acercara cosa que funciono, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca le dio un golpe con todo lo que podía, cell salió volando pero no por el golpe que apenas lo había tocado sino que para que le diera a ryo una muy pequeña esperanza

Ya en el cielo cell comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano a una velocidad algo baja pues aun no se acostumbraba (NA: recuerden que cell tiene a todos los elementos y sub-elementos)

-katon: Karyudan- dijo cell lanzando un dragon de fuego que ryo contrarresto con un dragón de agua las dos técnicas hicieron vapor para que pudieran ver menos

-futon: juha reppu sho- dijo ryo lanzando una oleadas por la palma de sus manos haciendo que el vapor desapareciera dejando su vista mejor, ryo comenzó a buscar a cell pues no lo veía por ningún lado cuando lo vio estaba detrás de el.

Cell le dio una patada y luego sujeto su cuello con la mano y con la otra comenzaba a darle puñetazos haciendo que en cada puñetazo escupiera sangre. En otro lado naruto estaba que hervía pues su amigo era masacrado a golpes en sus ojos y el no podría hacer nada con la furia acumulada se transformo en super saiyajin fase 1 y se lanzo a la batalla no le importaba que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria o el poder para rivalizar a cell.

Naruto había llegado a donde cell se encontraba y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara a ryo, cuando vio a ryo tenia la boca ensangrentada y unos huesos rotos lo noto porque algunos se lograban divisar atra vez de su piel, eso enojo a naruto a niveles que no creyó que llegaría se había vuelto a trasformar en super saiyajin fase 2 cosa que no había hecho desde que mataron a hiruzen, activo su doragon aizu mejorado(NA: nombre mejorado tentai ryu no me /ojos de dragón celestial) y se lanzo contra cell con toda la ira reprimida que tenia.

Goku que llevaba las semillas del ermitaño voló hacia ryo y le dio una para que se recuperara, cuando estaba lo suficientemente bien debido a la perdida de sangre y sus huesos en su lugar se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a naruto que en este momento estaba golpeando a cell con un golpe ascendente que mando al cielo a cell para después bajar con una patada giratoria.

Naruto segado por la furia comenzaba a hacer trazos a una velocidad gigantesca creando dos clones de madera quienes fueron a distraes a cell mientras naruto se quedaba haciendo trazos, los clones de madera fueron aniquilados con facilidad pero cell no notaba que naruto seguía en sus trazos hasta que era muy tarde

-yoso no yugo katon, mokuton:kamokuryudan(fusión de elementos fuego y madera: dragón de fuego y madera)- dijo naruto lanzando un gran y poderoso dragón hecho de madera y bordes de fuego que se dirigió hacia cell para impactar en uno de sus brazos pero este se regenero al instante

Naruto comenzaba a darle golpes a cell que los esquivaba a una gran velocidad pero naruto lo atrapo con la guardia baja y le dio un golpe en el centro del estomago haciendo que escupiera a un jinchuriky(NA: es igual a como paso con A-18)el jinchuriky que salió del bio-androide era una chica de pelo verde vestia una camisa de color verde claro que se ajustaba a sus pechos copa CC, unos pantalones ANBU de color verde bajo y unas sandalias de color negro esta jinchuriky era fuu la jinchuriky de choumei el biju de siete colas que en este momento se encontraba inconsciente, naruto rápidamente creo un clon de madera que llevo a fuu hacia donde se encontraban los otros

Naruto vio como el chakra de cell bajo considerablemente pero aun no estaba al tamaño de cell, naruto rápidamente se lanzo contra cell una vez mas para una pelea de taijutsu pero esta vez no le fue tan bien pues cell le había dado una bola de ki en el pecho mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaban sus amigos y familiares observando la pelea.

Gohan exploto de furia activando su fase dos del súper saiyajin para ir a donde estaba cell y darle un golpe que cell esquivo con agilidad, se dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para comenzar a hacer sellos

-hyoton: hyoryudan- dijo cell lanzando un dragón de hielo gohan solo termino de hacer sellos

-katon: gouka mekkyaku- dijo gohan lanzando el ataque que caracterizo a madara uchiha

Las técnicas colisionaron formándose un gran agujero en medio de las técnicas para después desaparecer juntas, gohan aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar a cell pero fue inútil pues cell ya estaba creando cell jr. Que salieron a atacar a los gurreros Z pero solo a los guerreros z pues sabia de lo que eran capaces el dejaría a los shinobis para su diversión para después pero ahora debía acabar con los guerreros z pero no se percato de que gohan estaba acabando con los cell jr. Y vio a naruto mirándolo serio y con su fase de súper saiyajin 1

Ambos se miraban con desprecio pero naruto fue quien quiso dar el primer golpe comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para después decir

-katon:Kasai suwaru(elemento fuego: remolino de fuego)- exclamo naruto lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia los cell jr. Que desaparecieron como si hubieran sido clones

Todos estaban cansados los cell Jr. Había hecho mucho daño a los guerrero todos los shinobis que se encontraban en ese lugar solo quedaban unos cuantos ninjas aparate de naruto estos eran: minato, obito, ryo y nagato. Los demás en este momento se encuentran en las pésimas condiciones, naruto se acerco a ellos y les dijo

-chicos no creo que podamos ganarle así como estamos, solo quiero decirles que fue un honor haber peleado con ustdes con todos ustedes si tienen que decir algo a alguna persona háganlo ahora- dijo naruto

- Kurosuchi-chan te amo- dijo ryo diciendo sus sentimientos a la nieta del tsuchikage

Y se acabo los veo mañana chau chau, ya se que esta muy corto pero tiene mucha acción


	24. Chapter 24

No pertenezco nada solo las combinaciones de elementos, ataques y personajes lo demás no me pertenece (o desde el comienzo hubiera matado a haruno)

Capítulo 20

Los juegos de cell comienzan parte 2

naruto vs cell

anteriormente

kurosuchi-chan te amo- dijo ryo diciendo sus sentimientos a la nieta del tsuchikage

ahora

kurosuchi estaba confundida por un lado su amigo se le había declarado y triste de que fueran en estas condiciones. Naruto veía como los demás se despedían así que el había hecho una decisión una decisión que cambiaria la vida de los demás, el iba a luchar con cell hasta que uno de los dos muera, le dijo a los demás sobre su decisión y al parecer los demás no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión sobre la loca idea de naruto pero naruto les dio sus motivos y una oración de la cual les dio un alivio la cual era "yo jamás me rendiré ante nadie".

Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba cell recordando los momentos vividos y los recientes, sobre como recordaba como les había dicho a mikoto y itachi sobre lo que había ocurrido con sasuke y a sasuki sobre como lo había matado

{flash back}

Estaba naruto frente a los familiares de sasuke con una mirada seria y unos ojos con un poco de temor por lo que le harian cuando supieran la verdad.

-para que nos has mandado llamar naruto-kun- pregunto sasuki

-bueno ah *suspiro* sasuke robo secretos del yondaime y unas técnicas de mi padre, quiso pelear conmigo para obtener mis ojos y poder matar a shisui y yo lo tuve que matar lo lamento mucho pero no tenia otra elección espero que puedan perdonarme- se disculpo naruto a los uchiha presentes

-naruto-kun no te preocupes el era malo conmigo tal vez se lo merecía pero aun así no debía morir- dijo sasuki con una sonrisa triste pues sabia que había robado técnicas pero no debía morir

-naruto mi tonto hermanito menor no debía morir pero solo el yondaime lo hubiera decidió- dijo itachi

-naruto como mi alumno estoy orgullosa de ti pero como madre no tanto sasuke era mi bebe y ahora murió- dijo mikoto mientras lagrimas traiciones bajaban por sus mejillas

-yo la verdad lo lamento mucho pero puedo traerlo a la vida con las esferas del dragón pero ustedes deben hacer que deje su faceta de arrogante y su obsecion de venganza(NA: todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad)

-lo intentaremos naruto-kun- dijo sasuki abrazando a naruto que se puso rojo

-te perdonamos naruto- dijeron itachi y mikoto

{fin del flash back}

Naruto se encontraba ya a unos centímetros de cell cuando activo su rinnegan y comenzaban a salir los caminos, pero estos eran diferentes primero tenían el tentai ryu no me activo pero solo la mitad los otros tenían activado el doragon aizu normal cosa que era bastante extraño.

Cell miraba esto con unos ojos calculadores si el mocoso pudiera hacer eso el podría liberar al jinchuriky del cinco colas que aun estaba en el, comenzó a liberar una cola y luego otra hasta que tenia tres de las cinco cola, ahora tenia mas poder que antes y eso le gustaba comenzó a crear sellos de manos para después de un rato decir

-doton: doryudan- cell exclamo para lanzarle un dragón de tierra a naruto que solo lo esquivo

-hinoken- susurro naruto mientras disimuladamente sacaba su espada de fuego para tratar de darle un golpe a cell

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban los guerreros Z y los shinobis estaban estos veian lo que pudieron y itachi tenia el sharingan activado para no perder detalle de la pelea cuando vio que los caminos de naruto hacían sellos de mano a una gran velocidad.

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki (fusión de elementos: golpe elemental) (creada derechos reservados)- dijo el camino deva mientras en su puño se encontraban los nucleos de todos los elementos para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de cell para darle su golpe que afortunadamente le dio en el estomago y naruto le corto una pierna y prosiguió con la mano derecha, para alejarse y comenzar a hacer sellos mientras que el camino deva se alejaba

-yoso no yugo:erementarusodo (fusión de elementos: espada elemental)- dijo naruto que creaba una espada de los elementos principales para darle un golpe en la cabeza a un recuperado cell que detuvo con una mano el ataque del semi- saiyajin y darle un golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse con los caminos

Naruto y los caminos comenzaron a crear sellos y tenían un solo pensamiento en la cabeza el cual era "acabar con el" de una vez y para siempre, cosa que no podían hacer aun pues debían sacar al jinchuriky del gobi antes de acabar con cell pues si acaban con el primero el jinchuriky y el biju desaparecerán aunque este ultimo no se regenerara y volverá tal y como era antes pero su contenedor no, naruto debía pensar bien como sacar al tipo que estaba en el antes de que se fusione con cell

Naruto se estaba quedando sin ideas para sacar al jinchuriky de cell, se le ocurrió una gran idea el iba a sacar a gobi haciendo que usara todo el poder biju que tuviera ya después reviviría al jinchuriky para que viva en paz al igual que el biju

Comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y los caminos comenzaban a hacer gestos que enojaron a cell de una manera que saco una nueva cola y su apariencia era como de un perro con cuatro colas, entonces naruto ya había acabado de hacer sellos

-yoso no yugo: hyoton,suiton: misairufurozu°riba (fusión de elementos: hielo y agua: misil del rio congelado)- dijo naruto lanzando un poderoso misil del cual era hielo y el nucleo era de agua que comenzaba a congelarse desde adentro, cuando llego a cell este comenzaba a congelarse poco a poco hasta que se congelo completamente, naruto no muy satisfecho comenzó a crear sellos nuevamente y sus caminos comenzaban a desaparecer, cuando desaparecieron se podía observar a naruto con un ojo con el rinnegan activo y en el otro era una nueva combinación de doragon aizu y tentai ryu no me, ahora naruto sentía un nuevo poder que no había sentido.

Naruto seguía con sus sellos de manos hasta que exclamo

-yoso no yugo:erementarukuro (fusión de elementos: garra elemental) – dijo naruto mientras que su mano aparecían muchos elementos los cuales se fusionaron dando a ver la mano de un color entre rojo y azul con detalles de color café y vientos rodeándola, naruto corrió en dirección a un congelado cell para darle con su garra

La garra de naruto llego pero no le había dado a cell sino a un pedazo de tronco que se encontraba congelado naruto solo tenia un pensamiento.

[uso el kawarimi y henge, que astuto] pensaba naruto buscando a cell que se encontraba en un árbol muy alejado de ahí mientras este comenzaba a hacer clones de sombra para una emboscada que tenia planeada, rápidamente el junto con aproximadamente veinte clones fueron hacia naruto. Lo clones se detuvieron y comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos una velocidad moderada

-katon: gokakyu- dijo un clon lanzando una bola de fuego

-suiton:suijinheki- dijo otro clon lanzando agua por la boca

-doton: domu- dijeron diez clones que lanzaron lanzas de tierra

-raiton:rantsu-a denki (elemento rayo: lanza eléctrica) – dijeron cinco clones dispararon cinco lanzas de rayos

-futon:furyudan (elemento aire: dragón de aire) (no se si este bien escrito)- dijeron los demás que lanzaron dragones de aire

Todos los ataques hecho por los clones de cell iban a un objetivo en común ese objetivo era naruto… naruto rápidamente hizo dos clones mientras preparaba un ataque que detendría a los ataques

-yoso no yugo:erementaru saibansho (fisión de elementos: corte elemental)- dijo un clon(1) lanzando un corte de todos los elementos que acabaron con diez clones y terminaba con todos los ataques

-aitemu-bi:taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar) – dijo el clon (2) que creo una esfera con la energía que había reunido anteriormente de la luz solar, para correr y terminar con los clones que faltaban

Cuando los ataques terminaron se podía ver a cell que había dejado de usar el chakra del gobi por el desgaste de energía que le provocaba pues ya estaba un buen rato en estado de tres colas y al no estar familiarizado con la energía biju le dificultaba un poco seguir en ese estado, los dos se miraron antes de hacer sellos de manos

-yami no ken(espada de oscuridad)- dijo cell usando un poco de chakra meiton para lograr sacar una espada hecha de oscuridad

-es una espada de oscuridad, eso es genial pero no me quedare atrás hinoken- dijo naruto que usaba su espada de fuego para correr hacia cell que hacia lo mismo

Los dos corrian muy rápido por suerte ambos estaban a varios metros uno del otro, cuando por fin los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca dieron un tajo su espada y fue detenida por la espada del contrario, los dos comenzaron a cansarse pues el desgaste de energía de los dos se estaba viendo muy notorio en ambos, los dos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas para rápidamente hacer sellos de manos

-kuchiyose no jutsu- dijo naruto mientras invocaba a fiore y se subia a su lomo(o lo que sea que tenga) y ambos hicieron sellos

-katon: endan- dijo cell lanzando una bala de fuego hacia naruto y fiore que habían terminado de hacer sellos

-aitemu-bi: sorafuratta (elemento solar: aleteo solar)- dijo naruto que lanzaba un poderoso rayo de sol combinado con los aleteo de fiore creando una muy efectiva ráfaga solar que dio con la bala en llamas de cell haciendo que esta se desactivara y diera con cell quemando una gran parte de su cuerpo. Cell no lo podía creer un niño, un niño le estaba ganando eso le molestaba y mucho entonces comenzó a hacer una pose de manos y comenzar con la técnica

-ka, me, ha, me- comenzaba a decir cell mientras preparaba una kamehameha

[un kamehameha lo detendré] pensaba naruto mientras también hacia sellos de manos y comenzar a decir

-raiton: raikiri no kamehameha- dijo naruto lanzando un kamehameha con rayos que salió disparaba de las manos de naruto

-haaaaa- dijo cell lanzando un kamehameha ordinario que choco con el de naruto haciendo que estos comenzaran a batallar por ganar terreno del contrincante, ambas técnicas se comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y ambos se encontraban respirando agitadamente cuando un nuevo ataque salió de la nada, este ataque era un katon: gokakyu que había lanzado gohan desde su lugar para ayudar a su hermano cosa que funciono el jutsu de fuego se fusiono con el kamehameha de naruto haciendo que este tuviera un núcleo de fuego en su interior, la técnica de naruto gano un gran impulso haciendo que el ataque de cell comenzara a perder terreno mientras que el de naruto ganaba mas que un simple impulso el ataque de naruto era en secreto un clon que había hecho antes de lanzar el ataque. El kamehameha de naruto ya había llegado a cell pero antes de darle el golpe final este se convirtió en un clon con llamas que le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago de cell que le quito el aire, este con gran dificultad podía respirar y saliva salía de su boca y después bilis haciendo que tuviera que ponerse una mano en la boca para que no "vomitara" al individuo que tenia en su interior, su garganta se agrando mientras que cell ya no podía mas y vomito al jinchuriky que tenia en su interior

El jinchuriky salió lleno de baba y otras secreciones que no quisiera saber después el estaba inconsciente (no recuerdo como era), naruto creo un clon y lo mando hacia donde estaba fuu y sus amigos. Naruto vio que cell ya no tenia el poder de un jinchuriky ya no tenia la ventaja de chakra y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

- aitemu-bi:sorasutoraikudorira (elemento solar: golpe solar perforador) – dijo naruto mientras que su mano se volvia de color amarrilla y este desaparecía y aparecía detrás de cell y darle su golpe en la espalda haciéndole un agujero en el centro de este, comenzó a retroceder y hacer sellos de manos

-yoso no yugo: genso dangan (fusión de elementos: bala elemental) – exclamo naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales dándole paso a otro gran agujero en el estomago de cell que comenzaba a regenerarse, en ese momento naruto se le acababan las ideas

-sabu yoso no gappei: shogakko sabu o fuku (fusión de sub elementos: golpe sub elemental) – dijo naruto mandando un nuevo golpe pero esta vez tenían a todos los sub elementos y en la otra mano hacia un nuevo golpe elemental

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki- dijo naruto mientras en la otra mano comenzaba a crear el golpe elemental

Corrió y salto, estando en vuelo comenzó a juntar los puños y dar vueltas en si mismos con los puños adelante para dar con la espalda de cell que aun estaba en recuperación, cuando llego a su destino este sintió como lo agaraban de las manos y dejo de girar para levantar la cabeza y ver a cell con las manos ocupadas y le dio una patada en el plexo haciendo que este saliera de donde se encontraba dejando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que salian de su boca, naruto ya un poco mas recuperado no entendía el como se suponía que no pudiera detener su ataque combinado con los elementos y sub-elementos dejo eso de lado y hizo otra técnica

-kienza- grito naruto lanzando una cierra de color amarrilla que hacia un sonido, mientras que uso un nuevo ataque conformado por dos clones.

-futon: rasenshuriken- dijo naruto que lanzo su rasenshuriken que fue al otro lado de donde se encontraba el kienza que había lanzado antes haciendo que cell se cortara la parte media de su cuerpo con el kienza y la su rasenshuriken ya también había impactado con cell haciendo que esta se comenzara a inflarse hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar pero no lo hizo, cell comenzó a des-hincharse y hacia sellos de manos a una gran velocidad

-katon:housenka- dijo cell lanzo fuego de su boca

-yoso no yugo: futon, hyoton: ryu tentai (fusión de elementos: aire y hielo: dragón celestial)- dijo naruto que lanzo un dragón de hielo y con una ráfaga de aire acompañándolo mientras comenzaba a brillar para impactar a cell que no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo dándole directo, cell comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco en las fauces del dragón pero naruto no se dio cuenta de que cell se había arrancado una mano completa lanzándola discretamente a otro lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraba

Cell había "desaparecido" de donde se encontraba, naruto y todos pensaron que ya no estaba pues no sentían su ki, lo dieron por muerto y comenzó a irse en lugar de donde estaba los demás, pero cuando llego se había desmayado. Los demás que estaba se preocuparon por el sobre esfuerzo que a naruto le había tomado "vencer" al androide, ellos se lo llevaron a donde estaba tsunade

{konoha}

Los guerreros Z junto con los demás llegaron al hospital donde pidieron atención de la mejor medico que había y les había dicho que tsunade se encontraba en este momento curando un paciente que ya llevaba varios días en mal estado(jiraiya por pervertido), unas horas después tsunade con un gran sorpresa pues vio como minato y kushina estaba con algunos renegados de la hoja y otras personas que ella no había visto antes, pregunto acerca de que había pasado.

Ellos les contaron lo que había pasado, les conto sobre el "torneo" que había hecho un bio androide llamado cell que amenazaba con esclavizar a la tierra solo por un capricho del cual nadie entendía porque, decir que tsunade estaba sorprendía era poco pero había preguntado porque naruto estaba en ese estado, goku le había dicho acerca de cómo dio todo por proteger a los demás poniendo su salud de por medio los demás le dieron la razón y como había sido la batalla

Ahora naruto estaba en recuperación por el estado en que se encontraba pues era un agotamiento total en su sistema de chakra y ki, en otro lado vemos al bio androide siendo recuperado por unos tipos que estaban alrededor de el

-quien es el- dijo uno de los sujetos que tenia una capucha tapándole la cara

-debemos esperar para ver a como nos puede ayudar en nuestro plan- dijo otro que también tenia una capucha tapándole los ojos y parte de la cara

-pero debemos curarlo pues se ve que peleo con alguien sumamente poderoso- dijo una voz femenina que también tenia la capucha

-sea quien sea lo detendremos y nadie no detendrá- dijo el que parecía el líder de ellos

-hmp como sea- dijo otro con desinterés…

Y se acabo les gusto dejen review, una cosa que no había visto este fic tiene mas de cien reviews y eso es genial yo esperaba menos pues al ser mi primer fic creía que tendría menos reviews pero aun así es genial gracias y yo iba a hacer que esta pelea fuera el final pero como no quise pues me tiene muy inspirado y una cosa mas la misión a yuki se realizara cuando naruto se recupere ahora las preguntas

1.- ¿Quién era esas personas?

2.- ¿Cuántos años tienen? (yo quiero saber, soy curioso)

3.- ¿habra mas encuentro naruto vs cell?

4.- (y ultima) ¿ quieren que gohan tenga una novia shinobi?

Se despide ryu mendez hasta la próxima…


	25. Chapter 25

Antes que nada les dire algo las técnicas de yoso no yugo son de mi propiedad al igual que ryo y miu también el elemento sol, también varias técnicas como, saben lo dejare mejor al final disfruten del cap…

Capitulo 21

Misión a yuki no kuni

Han pasado varios meses desde que naruto peleo con cell, ahora el se encontraba regresando de una misión pues resulta que minato le ingreso nuevamente al programa shinobi de la aldea solo que ahora el es chunnin al igual que gohan los demás guerreros Z eran jounin ya que al no tener un lugar en el mundo shinobi el les ofreció a quedarse pero debían ser ninjas para que puedan usar los gastos de sus misiones. Goku y vegeta aceptaron de inmediato pues querían saber mas sobre los ninjas de las demás aldeas. Ryo y kurosuchi volvieron a iwa pero les dijeron que para cualquier problema les avisaran.

Naruto estaba en la torre hokage pues quería otra misión ya que la ultima no era muy emocionante solo la eliminación de ninjas, bandidos, etc. Cuando volvió se encontraba hablando con el representante de yuki una actriz que iba a hacer su nueva película en un lugar llamado yuki no kuni, naruto fue a casa del su familia que habían encapsulado por una de las capsulas de bulma una vez ahí comenzó a empacar lo que necesitaba al igual que gohan pues el había llegado en el ultimo momento para una misión y ahora los dos harian la misma misión, paso una media hora y los dos semi saiyajines se encontraba ya caminando hasta llegar a un barco.

En el barco se seguía filmando la película, hasta que el director vio un iceberg y comento que seria perfecta para grabar, asi que todos bajaron junto con el equipo de grabación. Después de empezar a grabar, una explosión en una parte alta de la isla congelada alerto de un ataque. Tres siluetas se fueron vistas, traían unos trajes raros, dos hombres y una mujer

-regresen al barco esto será peligroso- grito naruto mientras el equipo de grabación regresaba al barco

[miren nada mas tenemos a la princesa koyuki, deberíamos darle la bienvenida a yuki no kuni] dijo la mujer del grupo mientras gohan abria los ojos con sorpresa

-¿princesa koyuki?- dijo con sorpresa mientras la princesa estaba en shock recordando su pasado. El rubio y su hermano se pusieron en guardia

-hmp dos chunnin, díganme que tan mal esta konoha- dijo con burla uno de los hombres

-naruto esto será divertido- dijo gohan con una sonrisa (NA: las peleas no seran tipo dbz sino como tipo naruto)

-claro solo no dejemos que se acerquen a la princesa- dijo naruto con su tentai ryu aizu activo

En el barco el director de la película estaba muy emocionado pues si lograba grabar la pelea sin duda su película será la mejor de todas.

-MAS LES VALE QUE GRABEN LA PELEA- grito el director y los demás grababan

-fuera de mi camino mocoso- dijo el sujeto mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de taijutsu. En otro momento se veía a gohan teniendo un duelo con la mujer del grupo y un clon de naruto con el último integrante del grupo

-princesa sera nuestra, dejen de resistirse- dijo la mujer mietras se iba a unos metros de donde estaba gohan

- no puedes asegurarlo Katon:goukakyu no jutsu- dijo gohan lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la mujer

-hyoton:koriheki- dijo la mujer que de un muro salió a protegerla

El ultimo de los integrantes del equipo se encontraba batallando con el clon de naruto dándole un poco de problemas a naruto clon y el tipo del grupo corría en dirección a donde se encontraba koyuki mientras hacia una secuencia de manos.

[suiton: suiryudan no jutsu] dijo creando un dragón de agua que iba directo a koyuki pero el clon de naruto cambio de doujutsu ahora tenia el rinnegan activado y dio un shinra tensei al dragón para que se fuera, koyuki estaba en shock por la noticia recibida por el grupo.

Gohan estaba aun en su pelea pues no quería lastimar a una mujer pero ella no pensaba lo mismo, ella hacia una secuencia de manos muy rápida para el ojo humano común

- hyoton:korikubijinheki(elemento hielo: prisión de hielo)]dijo y unas estacas cuadradas de hielo surgían hacia gohan que esquivaba ágilmente los ataques del agresor. Desde los aires lanzo unos kunai con cables sujetando a la mujer

-katon:ryuka no jutsu- dijo gohan e hizo correr fuego por lo cables, mientras la mujer intentaba soltarse. La mujer en un intento por soltarse despego unas alas escondidas en su armadura remontando el vuelo y escapando de la gran llamarada y mikoto solo pudo poner una mueca de desagrado

Con el rubio origina le iba muy bien pues el sujeto por mas que lo intentaba no lograba darle un golpe al rubio hasta que ambos tomaron distancia.

[eres bueno mocoso, pero aun no estas a mi altura] dijo arrogante el sujeto

[y me lo dice el sujeto que tiene la nariz rota] dijo muy burlon naruto

[me las pagaras mocoso prueba esto hyoton: hayu moko (elemento hielo: ráfaga de dragón contra tigre)] dijo y un dragón con cara y patas de tigre se abalanzo contra el rubio que solo esquivo el ataque poniéndose a salvo

El rubio solo lo miro con interés

[pereces sorprendido ahora esto hyoton:itsukaki hakuegei (elemento hielo: ballena de hielo)] y una enorme ballena de hielo con un cuerno surgió del mar en contra del rubio que logro esquivar el ataque con gran dificultad

[katon:gokakyu no jutsu] dijo gohan que lanzaba de nuevo su ataque en contra de la mujer que también le lanzo un ataque

[hyoton:tsubame fubiki] y unas golondrinas de hielo se encontraban con las bolas de fuego anulando ambos ataques

[eres buena] dijo gohan

[lo mismo digo] dijo la mujer. El otro integrante de los ninjas atacantes era golpeado por una bola hecha de ki de la cual naruto clon creo y esta que le daba en los brazos pero este parecía que ni se inmutaba, hasta que le dio en el pecho dejándole una quemadura grande para después regresar al barco de manera rápida

-hora de irnos gohan- dijo naruto mientras hacia sellos de mano y gohan solo asentía mientras iba volando hacia el barco sorprendiendo a todos

-yoso no yugo: genso dangan- exclamo naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales que iban directo al trio que se cubrieron del ataque con un muro de hielo, mientras el iba volando al barco.

-escaparon rouga- hablo uno de los hombre

-¿los seguimos?- pregunto la chica

-no fubuki deja que se vallan- dijo rouga

-vámonos fubuki, mizore- y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

En el barco gohan hablaba su hermano sobre la técnica que acababa de hacer, el le explico que debía fusionar todos los elementos que tenían en su dominio para crearla y así hacer el ataque que uno deseara, en ese momento apareció la princesa

-princesa koyuki- hablo sandayu

-hay algo que nos quieran decir- dijo naruto serio

-verán las cosas son así…- y comenzó a hablar sobre el relato a los dos semi saiyajines que solo pusieron atención a cada palabra que ella decía

-Asi que doto quiere la llave hexagonal para obtener el tesoro de yuki no kuni- pregunto gohan a lo que sandayu asintió con la cabeza

-seguiremos la mision, les ayudaremos a vencer a doto- dijo naruto, Koyuki estaba incrédula ante la actitud del rubio, como si estuviera seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, incluso su serenidad la llenaba de tranquilidad algo que la intrigaba

A la mañana siguiente, el barco arribo a yuki no kuni, habiendo bajado todo el equipo de filmación se procedió a grabar la otra parte de la película. En eso se puede distinguir unos rieles que se calentaron con chakra para derretir la nieve que los cubria

-Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes- murmuro naruto para que nadie lo oyera

De pronto se escucho un sonido y los presentes se dirigieron su vista al lugar del cual provenía, y lo que vieron fue un tren que poco a poco se deteia frente a todos. Del mismo salió doto junto a rouga, fubuki y mizore(sobrevivieron por que usaron el kawamiri no jutsu)

- princesa koyuki que gusto volver a verla- dijo doto

Koyuki se tenso un poco, pero en ese momento los semi saiyajies caminaron lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ella de manera protectora

-no la tocaras- dijo naruto, doto solo sonrio ante esto

-no sabes en que en metes mocoso- dijo doto con arrogancia pero el rubio no respondió, solo lo miro de manera penetrante, incluso le dio un bonito escalofrió a doto

[este mocoso no es normal] pensó doto

Rouga tomo el momento para tomar a koyuki como prisionera, cuando gohan intento ayudar, febuki y mizore le cortaron el camino haciéndola maldecir mentalmente. El peli negro se percato de eso, pero no podía dejar de detener el ataque que le lanzo el vagón del tren que lanzaba kunai, ya que sandayu y algunos hombres de yuki estaban en el lugar, habían venido con la esperanza de derrotar a doto. La oleada de kunais termino permitiéndole al semi-saiyajin un momento para actuar, hizo un par de sellos y grito

-yoso no yugo: futon, hyoton: ryu tentai (fusión de elementos: aire y hielo: dragón celestial)-exclamo naruto que lanzo un dragón de hielo y con una ráfaga de aire acompañándolo mientras comenzaba a brillar para impactar a vagón solo para que este se estuviera congelando por fuera y no por dentro

[este pequeño mocoso es hábil] pensó doto. Pero el vagón principal empezó a marcharse, con el trio de ninjas de la nieve junto a su prisionera koyuki

-princesa- grito sandayu mientras el tren se perdia de vista

Los presentes tenían expresiones de derrota, mientras que naruto y gohan apretaban los puños

-esto no puede estar sucediendo- grito sandayu con frustración

-calmado aun tenemos tiempo para rescatarla- dijo gohan que dejo de apretar los puños

- están demasiados tranquilos jóvenes- dijo el director

- de nada va a servir que perdamos la cabeza esto tiene una solución debemos marcharnos para rescatarla- dijo naruto

ESE ES UN HEROE DE VERDAD- grito el director con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los demás asentían y los dos semi saiyajines tenían una gota en la nuca

-cual es el plan naruto- pregunto gohan

- fácil yo ire para hacerle un poco de ruido a doto en lo que ustedes rescatan a la princesa- respondió naruto

-me parece bien naruto- dijo gohan

Al poco tiempo se ve a naruto frente a una fortaleza, el hizo sellos de mano y mandaba dragones de fuego haciendo que los guardias salieran de uno en uno hasta que solo quedo doto.

-eres una molestia mocoso ¿lo sabia?- dijo rouga mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-si lo sabia pero no me ganaras doto- dijo naruto a lo que doto sonreía y se quitaba la gabardina que tenia puesta mostrando una armadura de chakra

- tu armadura de chakra no te protegerá de esto- dijo naruto que hacia sellos de manos

- aitemu-bi:sorasutoraikudorira (elemento solar: golpe solar perforador) – dijo naruto mientras que su mano se volvia de color amarrilla y corria en dirección a donde se encontraba doto y darle un golpe en el plexo que al principio no quería destruir la armadura de chakra pero después la agrieto

- maldición Hyoton: rouga nadare- dijo y unos lobos de nieve se lanzaron contra naruto que solo lanzo esferas de ki para acabarlos y caminaba en dirección a doto

-aquí mueres rouga, yoso no yugo: sabu yoso no gappei: shogakko sabu o fuku (fusión de sub elementos: golpe sub elemental) – dijo naruto mandando un nuevo golpe pero esta vez tenían a todos los sub elementos y le daba a doto en la grieta que había formado antes, doto cayo al suelo ya sin vida mientras el rubio volaba a donde se encontraba gohan y una koyuki ya rescatada que en este momento se detuvieron.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí- fue la voz femenina que hablo

-debemos acabarlos- dijo otra voz

-como quieras- respondió la chica

[que hago, ya se] pensó gohan que lanzo unas granadas de humo al piso y el junto con koyuki volaban hacia donde se encontraba doto

-diablos- fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir antes de cubrirse tras dos muros de hielo cuando la etiqueta exploto fue el sonido de la explosión . cuando se disipo frente a ellos ya no había nadie

-escaparon maldición- exclamo irritado mizore

-debemos seguirlos- dijo fubuki mientras empezaban a moverse en persecución

Ya se encontraba cerca de doto cuando naruto bajo del cielo y miraba a los dos con una mirada de preocupación

-todo bien- pregunto naruto

-todo bien- respondió gohan

Cuando fubuki y mizore atacaban por la espalda a los demás, gohan se quedo para acabarlos de una vez por todas y naruto y koyuki fueron por doto

- quedese aquí no tardo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a koyuki

-ten cuidado- dijo koyuki con preocupación

-lo tendre- dijo naruto mientras iba por doto

-princesa- escucho a alguien gritar, cuando se volteopudo ver al director de la película junto al equipo de grabación además de sandayu

-que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto la princesa

El rubio estaba frente a doto a una buena distancia

-mocoso eres una molestia para mis planes- dijo doto que se quito las prendas para que pudieran ver su armadura

-tu también usas esas armaduras de chakra- pregunto naruto

-jamás me ganaras- dijo de una forma arrogante antes de hacer sellos

Hyoton: kokuryu bofuusetsu- dijo y lanzo de su puño un dragon negro hecho de viento congelado, naruto solo se puso en pose de ataque y haga sellos

- yoso no yugo: genso dangan (fusión de elementos: bala elemental) – exclamo naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales que iba hacia doto que lo esquivo con dificultad

-co, como lograste hacer eso- dijo doto con asombro

-tonto, yoso no yugo:katon, doton: ryu no kamehameha (combinación de elementos: fuego y tierra: dragón kamehameha)- dijo naruto que lanzo un kamehameha que tenia forma de dragón este tenia un color rojo oscuro, doto solo se cubrió con un muro de hielo pero eso no basto para que detuviera el ataque sin embargo el no salió lastimado por el ataque

[este chico es impresionante] pensó doto al ver que su muro de hielo se había eliminado el comenzó a hacer sellos para después hacer mas sellos

-hyoton: soryu bufuusetsu(elemento hielo: ventisca de dragones gemelos)- y de sus puños salieron dos dragones negros en contra del rubio que pudo esquivar uno pero el segundo le dio directo

-ahhhhh- grito de dolor naruto pues le dio mucho frio y un poco de dolor al recibir el ataque

-te dolio mocoso apenas comenzaba- dijo burlon doto

-hmp toma esto, big bang atack- dijo naruto lanzando su big bang atack que le dio a doto en lleno haciendo que la vida se fuera perdiendo poco a poco hasta que cayo al suelo ya sin vida

-lo logro- exclamaron todos impresionados de la habilidad de naruto

Doto había usado antes de la pelea la llave hexagonal pudo darse cuenta, sin embargo con la lucha no había prestado atención a lo que ocurria, cuando la maquina donde estaba insertada la llave hizo un pequeño sonido que lo hizo alzar las cejas. Entonces paso, las grandes montañas empezaron a derretirse para mostrar cinco grandes espejos, para que luego la temperatura del lugar empezara a aumentar y el paisaje cambiara poco a poco. La nieve se derretía rápidamente dando paso a un verde primaveral, todo el mundo estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo

-hagámoslo en tricolor- exclamo el director de cine de manera graciosa. En medio del lugar, la maquina relejo un holograma donde estaba koyuki mas pequeña junto a su padre.

Todo el mundo termino de ver la grabación del padre de koyuki y no pudieron evitar sonreir , una nueva era se acercaba con el generador de calor, koyuki se acerco a nuestro héroe saiyajin antes de abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras repetía un "gracias" , pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que naruto estaba en un lugar en donde muchos quisieran estar

-graben este momento para la posteridad- dijo el director mientras enfocaban a la princesa

-etto princesa koyuki, debería soltarlo o lo va a matar- dijo algo dudoso sandayu, koyuki se dio cuenta de donde lo teia y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras los demás hombres tenían un pensamiento compartido

[maldito suertudo] pensaron los hombres, si efectivamente naruto estaba en medio de cierta anatomía humana de la princesa mientras este manoteaba un poco y se ponía azul

Koyuki lo solto disculpándose por casi matarlo, después de retomar la serenidad, regresaron a la ciudad donde kazahana koyuki se convirtió en la gobernante de haru no kuni, además de hacer a naruto y los demás rangers héroes de yuki/haru no kuni, echo que apeno a los semi-saiyajines , pero que le hizo sentir orgulloso

-otosan mírame- era el pensamiento de gohan y naruto que miraban al cielo

koyuki seguiría siendo actriz, para sorpresa de todos, su siguiente película seria la del icha icha Paradise, antes de irse de haru no kuni, el rubio le pidió un autógrafo a la princesa, para presumirlo a los demás, a lo que koyuki accedió, sacando de entre su kimono una foto del "casi asesinato" algo que los sonrojo a sobre manera, pero que el rubio acepto gustoso. Koyuki se despidió de el con un beso en los labios cosa que hizo enfurecer a hitomi y dejo perplejo a todo el mundo

[vuelve pronto naruto-kun] dijo y escribió en una foto del momento que tomaron dejándolo con los ojos como platos, sin duda esas fotografías serian sus mejores atesoraciones y asi una mikoto un tanto enojada y una hitomi muy pero muy molestas regresaron a konoha.

Aquí el capitulo de hoy uff cada dia escribo menos estoy perdiendo el toque T.T necesito que la inspiración vuelva y bueno no podre actualizar tan seguido pues se acerca el dia de muertos donde tengo que trabajar demasiado como odio eso yo quisiera estar escribiendo todo el dia para que los fics en que trabajo tengan mas palabras, bueno aquí las técnicas que me pertenecen:

yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki

sabu yoso no gappei: shogakko sabu o fuku

yoso no yugo: genso dangan (fusión de elementos: bala elemental

aitemu-bi:sorasutoraikudorira (elemento solar: golpe solar perforador)

aitemu-bi: sorafuratta (elemento solar: aleteo solar)

yami no ken(espada de oscuridad)

hinoken

aitemu-bi:taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar)

yoso no yugo:erementaru saibansho

rantsu-a denki

yoso no yugo:erementarukuro

yoso no yugo: hyoton,suiton: misairufurozu°riba

yoso no yugo:erementarusodo

yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki

y todos los demás que hay en la historia como

Sen katto no kaze no ken to(aunque jorgecr72 puede usarla)

Y unos mas que no recuerdo bueno pásensela bien chau chau


	26. aviso sí otro

Aviso

Tengo un nuevo fic y me gustaría que lo leyeran es un cross de naruto(no importa si acaba yo sigo con los fic que tengo en este momento) y además hoy actualice el capitulo 6 de "el nacimiento de un ranger".

La nueva historia se llama "resident naruto" se basa en las películas desde la primera hasta la quinta(ese fic se me metió en la cabeza un dia y no pude escribir bien sin sacármelo de la cabeza), y antes de que se me olvide HAPPY HALLOWEEN a todos los que hayan leído este aviso(que serian como unos 10 mas o menos) y un saludo a un tipo que me han gustado sus fics pero para eso necesito ayuda de ryo y miu ¿listos?

Ryu-: kachorro

Ryo-: kamen rider predator

Miu-: savitarsurffer

Juntos-:y eso es por decir unos pocos de todos los autores de los fics que leemos


	27. Reto

Hola aquí ryu dando un reto abierto, si se que suena ridículo que un novato sin experiencia retara a los masters de fanfiction pero me da igual bueno es un reto pueden escoger de los siguientes tres:1.- un cross pokemon fairy tail donde ash por ser traicionado por su familia y amigos corre a una cueva que lo manda a fiore donde deberá ayudar a natsu y a los demás en la inminente batalla con zeref pueden incluir cualquier cosa de pokemon pero no a los amigos de ash pueden poner legendarios o regulares (como pikachu y esos)2.- una historia dbz donde goku es como debería haber sido malvado y temido por los demás, esto sucedería antes de la saga de los saiyajins la pareja es gokuxharem pueden poner a otros saiyajines3.-un cross naruto-fairy tail donde naruto es olvidado por su hermana, el esta cansado por ser olvidado y decide irse de konoha pero ahí alguien le ayuda y lo manda a fairy tail para que pueda ayudar con los demás pero también debe volver a konoha para demostrar que no necesita de minato y kushina para ser fuerte pareja principal esos son los retos alguien acepta el reto dejen un review o mp suerte…


	28. C28 capitulo 28

Capitulo 23

El inicio y una batalla con la nueva organización

Naruto y gohan ya habían llegado de yuki no kuni, cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea se separaron pues gohan tenia una cita con… hinata naruto le parecía bien pues ya era hora de que su hermano tuviera una novia para variar, ahora naruto fue a casa de sus padres pero solo noto una nota en la puerta

-"naruto sabemos que es malo de nuestra parte pero esta vez era importante porque kaio nos llamo con urgencia lamentamos no estar contigo pero le pedimos a minato y kushina para que te cuidaran"- leyó naruto la nota al principio no entendía porque kaio los llamo pero luego lo asimilo, naruto fue a la torre del hokage.

Cuando lo vio este estaba haciendo el papeleo siempre el odioso papeleo, naruto como que le daba pena ver a su ex padre pero luego recordó el como lo ayudo en los últimos días, naruto veía a minato muy estresado mas de lo normal

-oye minato que te sucede- pregunto naruto

-ah nada hi digo naruto es que ha surgido una nueva organización y nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ella y eso nos preocupa- respondió minato

-yo creía que era por el papeleo- dijo naruto

-en parte- dijo minato

- yo conozco un truco para acabar con el papeleo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

-dime naruto dime el secreto- dijo minato

-es muy simple bueno es kage bushin- dijo naruto, minato solo fue a un rincón y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el piso mientras murmuraba cosas como "todos estoy años y la respuesta estaba ahí" o "como no se me ocurrió antes" y cosas por el estilo

Naruto solo tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza pues no creyó que minato no lo supiera pero no era algo que lo sorprendió pues hasta ahora ninguno de los kages sabia el secreto, dejo eso de lado y comenzó a leer el documento que tenia minato cuando lo leyó pudo ver que estaban matando a gente de la cual muchos eran inocentes y algún jinchuriky, habían matado al jinchuriky del seis colas. Naruto se puso furioso tanto que activo inconscientemente su tentai ryu no me y su cabello comenzaba a ponerse rubio, naruto se había trasformado en super saiyajin fase 1, naruto se calmo pues no seria bueno enojarse en frente de minato ya que el por haber entrenado con piccolo le había enseñado a no dejarse guiar tan fácil con sus emociones.

Naruto salió de esa habitación con destino a buscar a esos malnacidos, rápidamente activo el bukujutsu y salió volando para encontrar al culpable de esto, rápidamente y después de unos minutos estaba en amegakure donde era anteriormente nagato vivía busco por toda la aldea hasta encontrar la energía que habitaban en ellos pues si pudieron matar a un jinchuriky debían tener una buena cantidad de chakra, siguió hasta una cueva y comenzó a aumentar su ki. De la cueva se podian ver tres personas de pie y una acostada, naruto vio quien era la persona y se sorprendió al ver que era… cell. Pero como si naruto había matado a cell en esa batalla, naruto trato de irse y de avisarle a los demás pero una persona le impedía el paso y esa persona era alguien que el creía muerto ese alguien era sasuke uchiha, naruto solo lo veía con algo de sorpresa pero el uchiha hablo.

-dobe que sorpresa, justamente de ti estábamos hablando- dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa espeluznante

-te, teme estas vivo pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto naruto con sorpresa

-facil dobe yo me cambie con un tronco antes de que tu ataque me diera y por eso es que estoy vivo y además tengo el poder para matarte- dijo sasuke con un kunai en mano, naruto solo le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándolo de la cueva (ojo esta lloviendo en ame), ambos salieron y se pusieron en guardia, sasuke estaba haciendo sellos de mano a una gran velocidad.

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu- grito sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego hacia naruto que lo evito y también hacia sellos.

-aitemuruna: munpuraimari dangan (elemento lunar: bala lunar primaria)- exclamo naruto lanzando una especie de bala de color blanca que el uchiha con mucha dificultad logro esquivar, cuando el uchiha estuvo fuera de peligro hizo nuevamente sellos de mano.

-katon: karyudan no jutsu- dijo naruto lanzando un dragón de fuego

-aitemuruna: runaryu (elemento lunar: dragon lunar)- dijo naruto que también lanzo un dragon blanco que choco con el dragon de sasuke haciendo que estos dos comenzaran a desaparecer.

Yoso no yugo: taiyo to tsuki: de-yuaru taiyo to tsuki no ryu (fusión de elementos: solar y lunar: doble dragón solar y lunar)- dijo naruto lanzando un dragon de sol seguido por uno lunar, ambos dragones tenían como objetivo a sasuke pero algo ocurrió los dragones comenzaron a fusionarse y ahora era un gran dragón de color blanco con destellos de color amarrillo, el ataque del demi saiyajin impacto pero no con sasuke sino con el otro sujeto que era un peliblanco… kakashi si kakashi se había interpuesto en el camino del ataque de naruto. Kakashi estaba mal tenia una herida en el estomago y el comenzaba a ver borroso

Kakashi estaba ya en el piso pero una peli rosa estaba tratando de curarlo y una peli roja de anteojos estaba dando su brazo para que lo pudiera curar ellas eran sakura haruno y Karin. Naruto estaba aun mas sorprendido pues la chicle estaba con el uchiha pero ¿Cuándo aprendió ninjutsu medico? Se preguntaba el semi saiyajin que la miraba confundída pero eso se fue cuando el uchiha exclamo algo.

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu- exclamo sasuke lanzando otra bola de fuego que iba a dirección a naruto

- aitemu-bi: soratiranosaurusu (elemento solar: tiranosaurio solar)- grito naruto lanzando de su palma una gran cantidad de energía solar que poco a poco se trasformaba en un colosal tiranosaurio que logro deshacer la bola de fuego de sasuke y continuando con su paso, a sasuke le preocupaba como terminaría todo esto

-katon: housenka no jutsu- grito el azabache que lanzo muchas bolas pequeñas de fuego que le dieron al tiranosaurio pero este parecía que no se inmutaba en eso decidió usar su nueva técnica con su nuevo sharingan

-sussano- dijo sasuke mientras un exoesqueleto comenzaba a formarse hasta que quedo como un gran tipo de color morado que tenia arco y flecha, en eso sasuke lanzo una flecha hacia el tiranosaurio que finalmente lo había logrado deshacer pero aun así le lanzo una a naruto que activo su rinnegan

-shinra tensei- dijo naruto deshaciendo la flecha que estaba a unos metros de darle, naruto junto con sasuke hicieron sellos de manos al mismo tiempo

-katon: goryuka no jutsu- dijo sasuke que lanzo varios proyectiles llameantes de considerable tamaño

- aitemuruna: niji getsumen bara (elemento lunar: bala lunar secundaria) – dijo naruto lanzando dos balas de color blanco que dieron justo donde iban los proyectiles del uchiha

-esto es muy peligroso sasuke me voy –[debo informarle a gohan-nii que cell aun vuelve]- pensaba naruto mientras hacia nuevos sellos de mano

-no te iras dobe, chidori- dijo sasuke que usaba su chidori y corria hacia naruto

- aitemu-bi:taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar)- dijo naruto que saco una bola de color amarrillo y se lanzaba contra el azabache

-chidori/taiyo sufia- gritaron ambos al momento de colisionar sus técnicas y formar un pequeñísimo cracter debajo de ellos, en eso naruto comenzaba a darle mas chakra a su técnica logrando darle a sasuke en el estomago y lanzándolo hacia dentro de la cueva. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para salir volando de ahí pero antes de que pudiera elevarse escucho otra técnica que provenía de kakashi

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu- grito kakashi al momento de lanzarle una bola de fuego al peli negro que solo trazo un sello

-katon: gouka mekkyaku- dijo naruto lanzando una llamarada de su boca lo bastante pequeña como para crear una distracción y salir volando de ahí, naruto se fue volando a una gran velocidad de amegakure sin importar que los demás aldeanos lo vieran. Naruto a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en konoha creo un clon de madera para que le informara a gohan de lo que sucedia y el iba hacia el hokage. Una vez dentro de la torre hokage entro a la oficina del hokage que se encontraba con su familia y unos cuantos clones haciendo el papeleo

-hokage-sama- dijo naruto tratando de no interrumpir el momento del hokage

-que pasa naruto-chan- dijo kushina con algo de preocupación al verlo tan acelerado

-sugio una nueva organización y yo conozco los nombres de ellos- dijo naruto tratando de sonar tranquilo

-debo llamar al consejo para- pero no logro terminar pues los ancianos vegetes entraron en una bola de humo

-mocoso que le hiciste a kakashi hatake- dijo molesto homura

-si mocoso que le pasó también a haruno sakura- exigió saber koharu

-cállense los dos, katon: gokakyu no jutsu- dijo naruto lanzándoles una bola de fuego a los dos concejales exterminándoles la vida a ambos

-hokage-sama eso no me meterá en la cárcel o ¿si?- pregunto naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante

-no, no claro que no naruto- dijo rápidamente minato moviendo los brazos despreocupadamente

-bueno les dire los nombres de algunos miembros de los que están en esa organización-,– son kakashi hatake, sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno- acabo de decir naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes

-co, como es que sasuke esta vivo- pregunto naruko

-tal parece que se cambio por un tronco antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino- explico naruto

-bueno mmm, naruto creo que debes hablar con gohan- dijo kushina

-hay algo mas también estaba alguien en una cama ese alguien era…cell el mismo que según yo mate ese dia pero el muy maldito se las arreglo para escapar de mi ultimo ataque, aun así cuando vuelva estare listo- dijo naruto con determinación

- y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte naruto- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-y donde esta menma- pregunto naruto

-menma esta en casa el en este momento esta siendo entrenado por obito (volvió para ayudar, hace como unas horas) con el aprendizaje de unos nuevo jutsus que el ha querido crear y también quiere llevar a una mejora el rasengan- dijo minato con orgullo

-es bueno que menma-nii este entrenando pero hmp yo creía que el entrenaría con nagato- dijo naruto

-y porque con nagato- pregunto naruko

-bueno el lo podría instruir en nuevos jutsus para su arsenal, además yo quisiera salir en una misión con mis hermanos- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-yo también eh querido ir a una misión contigo niisan- dijo una voz detrás de naruto que resulta ser menma que estaba sonriendo

-y que esperamos menma, naruko pero no les molesta que gohan venga con nosotros verdad- dijo naruto

-no claro que no niisan- dijo naruko

-pero ahora deben entrenar para ser los mejores, jeje y una cosa mas minato- dijo naruto mirando a minato que comenzaba a sudar

-que ocurre naruto- dijo minato

-que te parecería si después de que el ataque de esta organización llevamos a konoha y todos su habitantes a la montaña paoz para comenzar una nueva vida- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sus ex padres

-pero como aremos eso- pregunto kushina

-simple llevamos a todos con clones y después creamos una nueva aldea donde todos serian aldeanos y ya no tendrían que usar su formación de shinobi y además también a algunos de los cuales algunos pueden ser de otras aldeas como onoki y algunos otros ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto naruto mirando a los demás

-naruto esto es sumamente delicado pero si nosotros aceptamos- dijo minato con una sonrisa

-uff voy a poder regresar a la montaña paoz, ese lugar es tan relajante y tranquilo- dijo menma y naruko y los demás solo asintieron pues en su estadia en la montaña paoz se sentían en calma y paz, una paz que no podian describir y si naruto les pedia a ellos y a otros a vivir ahí o cerca ellos podrían morir en paz.

Naruto salió de la oficina del hokage pero sin antes haberse despedido de la familia namikaze, minutos después recibió la información de su clon y se sorprendió pues gohan había logrado algo con hinata que naruto no pudo haberse imaginado…beso a hinata en su cita, naruto sonrio pues gohan por fin había conseguido "una" novia por así decirlo porque gohan tenia a algunas "amigas" de las cuales naruto no conocía aun.

Naruto fue a entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento pues antes de querer ir a una cita con haku o yugito quería entrenar con su nuevo elemento y sus nuevas técnicas de ki, naruto ya después de unas horas de entrenamiento fue con haku para su cita esa cita era muy buena en su opinión pues su cita era muy como decirlo mágica pues haku y el habían ido al monte hokage para ver la puesta de sol fue a dejarla en su casa y después de una muy larga explicación para zabusa fue a su departamento para dormir esperando el dia de mañana…

.

.

.

Y se acabo si se que es un poquito corto pero tiene acción de principio a un poco del fin, una cosa mas no me maten por dejar a hinata con gohan pero gohan tendrá mas novias…

Chau chau


	29. Chapter 29

Hola aquí ryo trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, si se preguntan donde esta ryu y miu bueno los dos fueron por un helado no se porque pero bueno, el autor también me dejo una nota que dice "ryo diles a los lectores que tu seguiras con esta historia, miu con el nacimiento de un ranger y yo con resident naruto y naruto el dragon slayer del sol" bueno no les entretengo mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 24

La eliminación de la nueva organización

Naruto ya había hablado con gohan acerca de cell y también le dijo que tal vez cell volveria a atacar en un futuro no muy distante, también le dijo que el solo lucharía contra los de taka, gohan no se opuso pues sabia que era algo que el debia hacer solo. Naruto hablo con minato de que era lo que debía hacer con los renegados y el solo le contesto que debía eliminarlos pues si sasuke o kakashi revelaban secretos de konoha ellos estarían en grandes problemas

Menma y naruko querían ir con su hermano y después de tanto insistir naruto les dijo que podian ir pero si estaba muy peligroso debían irse antes de que ellos les ganara, naruto, menma, naruko y kushina que también quería ir fueron hacia amegakure para terminar con taka antes de que le hicieran mas daño a la humanidad, ya iban a medio camino cuando naruto se detuvo de repente y comenzó a ponerse serio y apunto hacia enfrente donde un grupo de personas iban caminando hacia ellos pero llevaban un cuerpo arrastrando eso cuerpo le pertenecía a… kitsuchi (no recuerdo su nombre) un ninja de iwa, naruto se puso un poco molesto pues ahora sasuke sabia técnicas que no debería saber y kakashi tiene mas jutsus que nadie en esa organización, kushina saco su espada y menma y naruko se pusieron en guardia pero naruto les dijo que no era necesario pues el se encargaría de sasuke y que ellos solo debían intervenir si es que algún otro ninja se interponga, ellos a regañadientes aceptaron y se escondieron, la organización estaba ya muy cerca de naruto que activo su rinnegan y miro hacia ellos que se detuvieron.

-teme dime donde esta cell– pregunto naruto pero solo se gano una risa de sasuke

-hahaha dobe ese sujeto esta en este momento matando gente– dijo el uchiha

–hmp veo que no eres mas que un baka uchiha no crei que necesitas a un tuerto, una tabla pero me da curiosidad quien es la pelirroja- pregunto naruto viendo a la pelirroja que se puso nerviosa y un poco ¿sonrojada?

-me llamo Karin– dijo la ahora identificada Karin

–dobe ahora si te matare porque yo soy un VENGADOR– grito sasuke que hizo sellos de mano y grito –katon:gokakyu no jutsu- dijo y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el peli negro que solo la evadió y también comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki- dijo naruto que se lanzo con su puño cubierto de todos los elementos que le dio al uchiha en el estomago lanzándolo a unos metros atrás.

–maldito te matare, kamehameha- exclamo el uchiha que lanzo un kamehameha muy débil en comparación a como lo hizo goku su primera vez, naruto solo hizo sellos de manos

- aitemu-bi: soratiranosaurusu- dijo y al momento lanzo un tiranosaurio gigantesco que evaporizo el kamehameha de sasuke y seguía con rumbo hacia el pero algo paso… kakashi se había interpuesto en el camino del tiranosaurio y uso un jutsu katon pero fue inútil, el tiranosaurio no se inmuto y siguió pero este le dio a kakashi en lleno y eso lo mando a unos metro pero ya solo estaba su cuerpo sin vida, sasuke estaba molesto y feliz a la vez molesto porque ese poder le pertenecía y feliz porque ya no tendría que cargar con un peso muerto como lo era kakashi

-susanou- dijo y un exoesqueleto comenzó a formarse y lograr detener al tiranosaurio y lograr darle un potente golpe a naruto que lo mando al piso, sasuke comenzaba a realizar sellos a una velocidad tremenda

-katon: karyudan- dijo el uchiha que lanzo un dragon de fuego con dirección a naruto pero kushina salió de su escondite y neutralizo el jutsu de sasuke con un temppodama

-kushina les dije que no intervinieran- dijo naruto con un puchero

-oh vamos sochi digo naruto dejame algo de diversión- dijo kushina

-sabes algo kushina te voy a permitir a ti y a minato que me vuelvan a decir hijo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y alegrando a la uzumaki

-baka naruto yo misma te matare- grito sakura que hacia sellos de mano (su elemento será doton) – doton: domu- dijo y lanzo una lanza de tierra pero menma le lanzo un rasengan destruyendo el ataque de la haruno

-hola haruno ¿me recuerdas? Porque yo a ti no- dijo menma con una sonrisa algo espeluznante

-namikaze a ti también te matare, doton: doryudan- grito mientras lanzaba un dragón de tierra pero naruko también salió de su escondite

–suiton: suijinheki- dijo esta que lanzo un potente muro de agua que neutralizo al dragón de la haruno

-ustedes me dan asco sobre todo tu uchiha te matare y después hare de tu piel un abrigo- dijo muy sicótico naruto antes de comenzar a hacer sellos –aitemu-bi: sora yokuryu- dijo naruto al momento que sus antebrazos tenían una especie de alas de color amarrillo y se lanzo contra el uchiha dándole en el brazo

-AUUUUUUUUUU, MALDITO DOBE TE MATARE- grito mientras creaba su rasengan,– rasengan- dijo y se lanzo contra naruto que solo podía ver el cielo y noto que un poco de los rayos del sol llegaban a su cara en eso comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y trato de crear una bola solar pero aun así no podía porque necesitaba mas sol pero aun así logro hacer su rasengan de elemento sol

-aitemu-bi: rasentaiyo- dijo al momento que creo un pequeño pero poderosa bola giratoria de energía amarrillesca y también corria hacia el uchiha

–rasengan/rasentaiyo– gritaron ambos que chocaron sus técnicas y ambos eran rodeados por un campo de energía mientras dentro de ella ninguno de los dos quería seder ante el otro pero al final el ataque de naruto se debilitaba pues al no tener la energía solar suficiente esta se debilitaba y el perdia fuerza, el uchiha sonreía pues finalmente mataria al dobe y se quedaría con sus ojos pero ocurrió algo… naruto levanto la mano y grito, –shinra tensei- y logro absorver toda la energía de sasuke mas el campo de energía que los rodeaba y lanzaba al uchiha lejos de su alcance

En otro lado menma y naruko luchaban contra sakura y kushina contra una muy asustada Karin pues ella al no saber muchos jutsus no le haría nada de daño a la habanero sangriento así que mejor se rindió pues no quería ser golpeada o peor aun muerta, sakura estaba en pésimas condiciones pues ella no tenia las reservas de chakra de un uzumaki por lo cual se canso rápidamente perdió y ellos o iban a matarla pues su padre era el que decidiría eso.

Naruto estaba comenzando a cansarse de cómo iba la cosa asique decidió que iba a terminar rápido con esto comenzó a crear sellos a una rápida velocidad y dijo,– de esta no te escaparas teme, maji yoso: tsuki to taiyo: randamu kyoryu (fusión de elementos: luna y sol: dinosaurio aleatorio)- dijo naruto que saco diferentes dinosaurios de sus manos y sasuke esquivaba los que podía pero de las manos del semi saiyajin salió un ankylosaurio, triceratops y un t-rex que iban al uchiha rápidamente el no lo pudo esquivar y esos ataques le dieron en lleno dejando un cuerpo sin vida que cayo a un lado del ataque del peli negro. Sakura lloraba por la perdida de "su" amado uchiha y Karin solo se desmayo como si en un genjutsu estuviera, naruto camino hacia la haruno que no paraba de gritar cosas como "eres un demonio" "debiste ser tu el que muriera" y cosas por el estilo

Naruto solo saco una espada que tenia y le dio a sakura en un costado de su abdomen y pidió que se llevaran a Karin a la aldea mientras el se ocupaba de la haruno que estaba aterrada, la familia salió corriendo pues no querían ver a naruto cuando se enoja y definitivamente no querían ver lo que el le haría a la haruno. Naruto saco su espada del abdomen de la haruno y se lo clavo en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que esta diera un potente grito de dolor pero eso no le importaba a naruto que volvió a sacar su espada y se la entero en la pierna derecha y después en el estomago otra vez pero esta vez le dio un tajo de derecha a izquierda haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir, naruto metió una mano buscando algo dentro de la haruno cuando lo encontró lo saco y se lo mostro a la haruno que vio con horror el como el semi saiyajin tenia… su corazón, si su corazón ensangrentado todavía palpitando. Naruto dejo caer el corazón de la haruno y con una daga de hielo le dio en el seno haciendo que gritara mas de dolor, naruto lo saco y para que por fin se callara le dio con su daga en el cuello mas específicos en la vena yugular y con el mismo le dio en la sien de la haruno haciendo que ella muriera de la forma mas cruel y dolorosa posible. Naruto quemo el cuerpo de la haruno y se fue feliz a alcanzar a su familia que tenían una cara muy pero muy blanca pues lograron escuchar los gritos de dolor de la haruno.

Naruto solo caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado y pregunto si Karin estaba despierta y ellos les respondieron que no, naruto la cargo y junto con su familia usaron el bukujutsu y salieron con rumbo a konoha para buscar el como y cuando atacaría cell, naruto se quedo pensando sobre si cell hubiera tenido que atrapar a mas jinchurikys, en eso recordó como sus amigos estaban en peligro creo unos clones de madera y les dio la orden de ir por los jinchurikys y que los llevaran a la montaña paoz, los clones salieron a cumplir con su tarea mientras que los demás ya estaban en konoha y fueron a darle el informe al hokage quien no podía creer que su hijo por fin los había perdonado pero no podian ser una familia nuevamente porque ahora eran una mejor familia que antes pues ahora que naruto los perdono ellos podrían ser amigos de goku y los demás y eso les hacia muy feliz. Naruto en este momento estaba buscando a gohan cuando lo vio hablando con hinata y ¿anko? Porque anko estaría con gohan pero todas sus dudas se fueron cuando lo vio recibir un beso de ella y después otro de hinata que parecía feliz pues estaba con gohan y no le importaba compartirlo con anko y eso le alegraba el corazón a gohan, naruto quería burlarse un rato de su hermnao gohan pero recordó que había quedado con haku para tomar un helado y llevarla de compras donde eso ultimo le dio un escalofrío porque aun recordó la ultima vez que había ido de compras con haku porque llego con su cartera repleta de billetes y salió como una mula de carga pues no solo tuvo que cargar las cosas de haku sino que también se quedo sin dinero para sus cosas o comida y debía trabajar mas duro y hacer mas misiones para reponer su dinero y además de estar prevenido para la siguiente vez en que haku lo llevaría a comprar y tal parece que su dia había llegado el había ahorrado mas de 3500 ryos y sabia que todo eso se iria el dia de hoy, sin mas fue con la cabeza baja a casa de haku para esperar su tort… digo su dia de diversión con ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se acabo si les gusto dejen su review que eso me motiva a continuar con esta historia que esta por acabar y debo decir que esta historia es una de las mejores que pude haber creado bueno la primera porque después estaba "naruto el dragon slayer del sol", "resident naruto" y al final el nacimiento de un ranger que esta comenzando a perder su inspiración y eso me da un poquito de miedo porque yo me imagine que terminaría esa historia para mejorar a los power rangers que en mi opinión bajo su atención después de la guerra "legendaria" bueno me voy se despido ryo torayama mendez y los veo en el próximo capitulo cuídense mucho y que todos sus logros o deseos se cumplan.

NOTA: naruto será el dragon slayer del sol y la luna y no le pienso dar mis poderes de dragon slayer porque yo por obra de baka-ryu estoy muerto T.T y eso es muy triste… para mi bueno no los dejo mas y buenas noches/días o la hora en que estes leyendo este capitulo

Chau chau


	30. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Aviso importante  
>hola lamento que pensaran que era capitulo pero no porque la laptop se averio y tambien me cambie de casa y no podré subir capitulo hasta el siguiente lunes<br>pido disculpas en nombre de ryo y miu-hime, no nos maten es un poco problemático eso lo sabemos.


	31. Aviso sobre los fics

Hola lamentó el retraso en todas las historias pero es que no tengo la pc y aun no la tengo, estamos escribiendo en un iPad que tenemos esperamos que tengamos la pc para el próximo domingo pero ahora escribiremos en el iPad y publicaremos los capítulos menos de "el maestro del ki" porque ya teníamos casi terminado el capítulo antes de llevar la pc a reparar pero lo bueno es que lo respaldamos en una bueno seguiremos con las historias y también como no tenemos la música para inspirarnos haremos otro capitulo mañana esperemos pero esta semana tengan por seguro que por lo menos un capítulo tendremos listo, y pues estamos enganchados con un juego de iPad se llama injustice estamos completando el reto para que tengamos a raven de nuestro lado y como apenas lo tenemos hoy estaremos un poco ocupados ( si también somos gamers) aceptamos batallas online bueno nos veremos luego y o lamentamos mucho pero también tenemos unos cuantos fic en la cabeza y miu tiene su bloqueo para el nacimiento de un ranger. Nos vemos luego


End file.
